El Secreto de la Estrella
by Aelin22
Summary: Sakura esconde un secreto que ha cambiado el transcurso de su vida para siempre, el destino tiene planes para ella y esa persona especial, lo que está escrito en las estrellas no puede ser cambiado, las almas nacidas para estar juntas siempre se encuentran, de una forma u otra, la oscuridad se levantara contra ellos y un nuevo enemigo pondrá a prueba su fortaleza.
1. Chapter 1

_**Sumary: Las coincidencias no existen, Sakura esconde un secreto, uno que ha cambiado el transcurso de su vida para siempre y el destino tiene planes para ella y esa persona especial, lo que está escrito en las estrellas no puede ser cambiado, las almas nacidas para estar juntas siempre se encuentran, de una forma u otra.**_

 _ **El Secreto de la Estrella**_

 _ **Capítulo I**_

 _Mientras corría a toda velocidad a través del basto bosque que le rodeaba, con los pies descalzos apenas rozando la hierba húmeda, con el corazón palpitando abruptamente y sus pulmones rugiendo de ardor, pudo sentirlo, aquella fuerza antigua y tenebrosa precipitándose sobre ellos, corrió y corrió sin siquiera considerar lo que haría, sin sopesar las posibilidades, no importaba, era tarde y ella lo sabía, era muy tarde, ella no había estado allí para ayudar. El fuego crepito frente a ella en cuanto alcanzo el claro, las casas ardían con flamas tan altas que sobrepasaban los techos, las personas a su alrededor gritaban, gemidos de dolor y voces de advertencia colisionaban con el rugir de las estructuras cediendo a la devastación, los lamentos aumentando, elevándose en el aire como los remolinos de humo negro y apestoso, nadie podría revertirlo, nadie podría haberlo previsto, solo ella, ella, y no había estado allí, tarde, había llegado muy tarde._

 _-¡Sakura!…-_

 _Alguien grito su nombre a la distancia, un sonido desgarrado, una advertencia tardía, una voz familiar acallada abruptamente por el sutil quejido del acero al atravesar piel y huesos, se giró para verlo caer de rodillas, sus ojos se fundieron en los suyos por un instante y pudo sentir; más que ver, como la luz se esfumaba de esos orbes chocolate, junto con su alma, con su vida._

 _-Sakura- dejo escapar con su último aliento y entonces todo se quedó en silencio, todo desapareció a su alrededor y solo podía verlo, sobre un charco de sangre en medio de la oscuridad, con sus ojos castaños abiertos mirándola, sin un rastro de reclamo en ellos._

 _Cayó de rodillas en medio del abismo, su pecho se hundía bajo un peso infinito, era su culpa, ella había fallado, no había llegado a tiempo, no había estado lista, no había sido prudente, inteligente._

 _Débil, ella era débil, inmadura y cobarde, demasiado cobarde para luchar por aquellos que amaba y finalmente su debilidad había sido su sentencia de muerte._

 _-Sakura…Sakura- su nombre resonaba en su cabeza, pronunciado por aquella voz, su voz._

 _Entonces ella se quebró, sus lágrimas brotaron con ira y dolor, se convirtió en un abismo, capaz de engullir todo a su alrededor, capaz de consumir a la mismísima oscuridad que le había arrebatado aquello que más amaba._

 _Sakura… Sakura… Sakura…_

Eriol se despertó en medio de la noche, con un presentimiento comprimiéndole el estómago, no tuvo que pensarlo dos veces antes de saltar de la cama, mientras atravesaba los pasillos a todo correr y, aun medio dormido, pudo percibir la magia de la chica creciendo sin control, ella tenía miedo y rabia y sus poderes reaccionaban ante esto, abrió la puerta de un tirón y sus ojos zafiro se abrieron con asombro, su cuerpo tembló ante el gran poder que se desprendía desde la cama endoselada, su insignia y su báculo aparecieron en respuesta.

-¡Sakura!- El grito del guardián le llego desde un rincón, aun en su forma original Kerberos era incapaz de acercarse, la chica flotaba envuelta en un torbellino de luz dorada, su insignia por debajo de ella y las cartas, sus queridas cartas, la rodeaban, Eriol las sintió debatirse, proteger a su ama de su propio poder o fundirse con el flujo incesante de magia.

Ella gritaba y se retorcía, era desgarrador verla así, no era la primera vez que sucedía, pero el inglés no podía recordar alguna ocasión donde hubiera sentido tanta magia siendo convocada, la chica crecía y se fortalecía, pero aun con todas sus precauciones y su constante trabajo su poder era tan fuerte que ella era incapaz de dominarlo del todo.

-Sakura- murmuro Eriol intentando mantener la compostura- Toma el control Sakura- su voz era el eco de una vida anterior, su tono demandante y firme, apretó su báculo y se abrió paso a través de aquella pared de poder, con su mente y su alma, mientras su cuerpo se quedaba inmóvil, desenrollo su propio poder, permitió que ella lo sintiera, una fuerza familiar, protectora, con un mismo origen, un núcleo de poder compartido, las cartas se estremecieron en respuesta, dándole campo libre para acceder a su ama, Eriol vago, buscando un punto débil en aquella mente, no lo pensó cuando lo encontró, tan pronto como cruzó la barrera de sus pensamientos pudo sentir el fuego y el humo, la sangre derramada en el pasto, escucho los gritos y vio con horror el cuerpo sin vida de aquel joven, de aquel que en una retorcida manera había sido su amigo, luego sintió la oscuridad, el latido de la maldad extendiéndose sobre ellos en una danza macabra con su destino, reconoció el poblado, las casas, el cielo y los árboles, casi cayó de rodillas, casi grito, casi cedió a la inminente desesperación, pero no era el momento de perderse en sí mismo, no cuando Sakura estaba en peligro, esto no era real, era un sueño, un muy mal sueño, divisó a la chica de rodillas y corrió hacia ella, la tomo de los hombros y la zarandeó, levanto su rostro y grito su nombre, pero aquellos ojos esmeralda se mantenían fijos en aquel cuerpo inerte y desgarrado, que el cielo le perdonara por lo que haría, elevó su mano y golpeo sus mejillas, con fuerza y sintiendo como su palma quemaba- Vamos, vamos, ¡regresa ahora!- Pero ella no respondió, Eriol la elevo, la obligó a ponerse de pie- Sakura esto no es real, no ha pasado, ¡Regresa¡- grito el, sus ojos zafiro ardiendo con verdadero temor, volvió a zarandearla, no le dejo más opciones, la chica grito de nuevo, su cuerpo se dobló de dolor mientras era tomada por los hilos de la magia del inglés, aquel poder la golpeo, la destruyó, le abrió las entrañas y luego la sano, la acaricio, como si pudiera revertir aquella zanja en su alma, al menos acercaba sus bordes un poco más, conteniendo sus emociones, solo entones, con el dolor levemente apaciguado ella le miró, le reconoció y comenzó a ceder, su cuerpo convulsionaba mientras el torbellino cesaba y finalmente cayó flácida entre sus brazos, Eriol retrocedió, su magia recolocándose en su propio espacio, sus ojos recuperaron la visión de la habitación de la chica y la divisó tendida sobre el colchón. – Eso es pequeña Sakura.

Eriol apenas podía respirar, le había tomado cada pizca de su autocontrol no retroceder ante la sensación que ella había experimentado y que él había sentido en carne propia, trastabilló hacia la cama, donde Kerberos se había precipitado y sacudía a su ama con una pata.

-Sakurita- Dijo el guardián, sus ojos examinando cada posible daño.

-Está bien- Murmuro Eriol. La chica respiraba pesadamente y el camisón de seda rosa estaba empapado en sudor, su cabello enmarañado sobre la almohada y su rostro pálido pero tranquilo.

Pasos frenéticos se escucharon por el pasillo y una mujer de largos cabellos castaños enfundada en un kimono mal puesto apareció por la puerta, sus ojos almendrados pasaron sobre ellos de uno en uno, la habitación estaba revuelta, las cartas aun flotaban sobre su ama, enviando pequeñas descargas de luz mientras parecían danzar en el aire.

-¿Qué sucedió?- inquirió la mujer mirando a Eriol, estaba tan pálido que sus labios apenas se distinguían de la piel de su rostro, sudaba profusamente, estaba despeinado y con el pijama arrugado y desprolijo, detrás de él Kerberos volvía a su forma de muñeco de felpa para acercarse más a la castaña.

-Un mal sueño- susurró- Fue solo un mal sueño.

La mujer no dijo nada, se limitó a acercarse a la cama y depositar una mano sobre la frente de Sakura.

-Su poder es muy grande para ser ocultado, se acerca el momento, debemos tomar medidas- dijo mirando seriamente a la chica.

-Lo sé- contestó el inglés, visiblemente molesto.

-Esta vez seguramente lo sintieron- Kerberos se cruzó de brazos, su rostro compungido por la preocupación.

-Si así fue creo que los sabremos muy pronto, hasta entonces, continuaremos como hasta ahora, ella estará lista.- Eriol se las arregló para sonreír a la chica inconsciente, mientras la mujer deslizaba sus manos, ahora con un tenue brillo en ellas, sobre el cuerpo tembloroso.- Estará lista.- se prometió más a si mismo que a los demás.

Alfombras de flores de cerezo cubrían las abarrotadas calles de la ciudad de Tomoeda, mientras el auto se deslizaba por la avenida rumbo al templo Tsukimine, el aire impregnado con la dulzura frutal de los pétalos, más templado de lo habitual para los primeros días de la primavera.

Sakura observaba a través del cristal a las personas que con gran alegría caminaban en grupos, colgaban adornos o conversaban, una niña corría entre la gente, ataviada con un hermoso kimono azul pálido, sonriendo y aplaudiendo ante las figuras de papel que colgaban de cintas de colores, aquella chispa en sus ojos, aquella despreocupación, la inocencia, la ignorancia de la realidad que se desarrollaba a su alrededor, como quisiera volver a aquel momento en el que ella misma había sido como esa pequeña, ignorante de la crueldad del mundo, llena de esperanza, de sueños, ¿Cuánto tiempo había pasado?, seis largos años, para ella había sido una verdadera eternidad.

-¿Qué sucede?- Preguntó Eriol desde el asiento contiguo, sus ojos azules fijos en ella, con esa mirada paternal y suspicaz, tan joven pero, al mismo tiempo, tan antiguo.- Hoy estas muy distraída Sakura.- los ojos zafiro se afilaron, como si se debatiera entre rebuscar en su mente o permitirle un poco de privacidad.

-No es nada, estoy algo cansada, es todo- Se apresuró a decir.

-Eres una pésima mentirosa- refuto el inglés- Es por ese sueño ¿Verdad?-

Sakura desvió su mirada hacia la ventanilla una vez más, la camioneta donde viajaban los demás se aparcó frente al templo, ella suspiró, sintiendo un estremecimiento involuntario ante la mención, las imágenes se arremolinaron en su cabeza trayendo consigo el sentimiento desgarrador que parecía apoderarse de su respiración, tuvo que hacer un gran esfuerzo para dejar todo a un lado, aun así no se atrevió a devolverle la mirada.

-Cada vez es más real- susurró- mis sueños siempre me avisan de los peligros, es por eso…es por eso que yo tome esa decisión, ahora tú lo has visto, ¿Comprendes porque lo hice?- un ruego, eso era aquella pregunta.

Eriol apoyo una mano en su hombro, con un ligero apretón, ella buscaba su aprobación, lo que quería decir que su empeño en aquella empresa absurda comenzaba a decaer, bien, justo en el momento adecuado.

-No soy quien para decidir por ti, no voy a juzgar tus decisiones, pero estaré aquí Sakura, no tienes que afrontarlo tu sola- Sonrió, intentando convenceré a si mismo de que él podría protegerla, sin importar el costo, la hora se acercaba, lo sabía.

-Muchas gracias Eriol- se limitó a decir.

Los guardaespaldas abrieron la puerta y el aire frío le golpeó el rostro, el templo estaba lleno de gente, Sakura miró fijamente a la camioneta negra aparcada justo en frente de aquella en la que viajaba con Eriol, vio descender a sus ocupantes, uno por uno, Tomoyo y su madre, un hombre de cabellos cenizos y una hermosa mujer cuyos ojos eran un reflejo de los suyos, su mente viajo en el pasado, directo hacia aquella tarde de mayo cuando su mundo dio aquel giro precipitado.

 _***Flash Back***_

 _Sakura despertó entre jadeos y gritos ahogados, el olor a humo y sangre aun fresco en su nariz, las lágrimas corriendo a través de sus mejillas mojaron la sabana enroscada entre sus piernas, le costó enfocar la vista y convencerse a sí misma que todo había sido un sueño, estaba a salvo, en su habitación, no había sido real._

 _Kero dormía a pierna suelta, sus ronquidos le llegaban desde el cajón de su escritorio, el reloj marcaba las tres de la mañana y por la ventana entreabierta la brisa cálida traía el aroma de la primavera, la niña se removió aun temblorosa en la cama y secó el sudor de su frente con el dorso de la mano, el corazón le latía con fuerza y su estómago dio un respingo en anuncio, apenas alcanzó a llegar al baño, su cuerpo se contorsiono por las arcadas y solo se calmó cuando no hubo nada más que bilis para vomitar._

 _Había sido espantoso, esas personas, esos gritos y Shaoran, su querido Shaoran, las lágrimas volvieron en cuanto aquella imagen retorno desde la oscuridad de sus pesadillas, él…él estaba…_

 _Se debatió seriamente si sería oportuno tomar el teléfono y llamar a Hong Kong…_

 _-Llama cuando quieras, no importa lo que sea, estaré al otro lado de la línea- le había dicho él._

 _Su mente revolvió sus recuerdos, la magia se crispo en su centro y envió descargas de advertencia por todo su cuerpo, sus sueños nunca eran una casualidad, no, no sueños, Kero le había enseñado a buscar las diferencias, a sentirlas, aquello no había sido un sueño o una pesadilla, era un aviso, una premonición, la oscuridad, el miedo, el fuego y… Shaoran, de rodillas frente a ella y luego cayendo en ese charco viscoso y cálido._

 _Volvió a sentir arcadas, pero su estómago estaba vacío, todo era su culpa, aquella presencia malvada iba a por ella, y en el camino se había llevado todo cuanto ella amaba._

 _El amanecer la había encontrado de rodillas junto al inodoro, temblorosa, con profundas ojeras y con la terrible sensación de una decisión que no haría más que quebrarla._

 _Sigilosa volvió a su habitación, se vistió y haciendo prodigiosos esfuerzos por ocultar sus lágrimas bajó las escaleras rumbo a la cocina, nada podría haberla preparado para lo que vería._

 _Sintió sus presencias antes de abrir la puerta corrediza que llevaba a la sala, algunas conocidas, otras totalmente extrañas, pero sin dudas realmente fuertes, magia pura se enroscó a modo de protección a su alrededor, una mano inconsciente apretó la llave colgando de su cuello._

 _-Buenos días Monstruo- La voz de Touya sonó anormalmente amable, estaba de pie, junto al marco de la puerta, su semblante serio y sus músculos visiblemente tensos._

 _Sakura pasó la vista por el resto de los ocupantes de la estancia, Tomoyo y su madre estaban sentadas en el sofá, junto a una mujer muy hermosa, sus cabellos castaños perfectamente peinados en un moño alto, su rostro con forma de corazón le era extrañamente familiar, los ojos rasgados con forma de almendra acunaban un iris tan esmeralda como los suyos, los labios gruesos y delicados, vestía un elaborado kimono de seda color crema con un obi negro con bordados en hilos de oro, detrás de ella un hombre entrado en años le sonreía, un rostro amable y canoso que ella había conocido un año antes durante las vacaciones, su sorpresa no pudo ser mayor cuando divisó a Eriol de pie junto a la ventana, casi suspiro de alivio al ver las cortinas cerradas, pues rodeando al inglés los cuatro guardianes exhibían sus verdaderas identidades._

 _No supo que decir o que hacer, más que petrificarse en el marco de la puerta y devolver la mirada a su hermano que lentamente se había acercado a ella._

 _-Temo que te hallamos sorprendido pequeña Sakura- Dijo Eriol sonriendo amablemente._

 _Ella volvió a mirar a los guardianes, ¿Cómo no había notado la falta de Kero en su habitación?, luego miro a Tomoyo y a Sonomi, a la mujer en kimono y al agradable abuelo Amamiya, ninguno parecía consternado, los ojos amatista de Tomoyo le miraban preocupada, su madre le sonreía y aquella mujer la examinaba inexpresiva, la evaluaba._

 _-¿Sigo dormida?- susurró Sakura._

 _-Temo que no- Dijo Touya cortante- Lamento… No era así como se suponía que sucederían las cosas Sakura- Touya apoyo una mano en el hombro de su hermana, sus ojos eran cálidos y sus pasos dudosos mientras la guiaban hasta un sillón individual y enviaba una dura mirada a Eriol._

 _-Sera mejor que escuches con atención lo que este sujeto tiene que contarte Sakura- Kero se situó a su lado, Yue, en silencio y con una mirada seriamente amenazadora hacia los extraños, la flanqueo por el otro costado._

 _Eriol sonrió, de esa forma enigmática que presagiaba problemas, a su lado Ruby Moon se dejó caer al suelo junto a Spinel Sun, los ojos de la niña se posaron en él, su magia burbujeando en su estómago adolorido y vacío, un presentimiento le acarició la piel, como si estuviera a punto de saber algo oculto por demasiado tiempo._

 _Sakura pudo sentir esa leve vibración en el aire, y los sonidos del mundo se apagaron, una calma antinatural se apodero de la habitación mientras Eriol comenzaba a hablar de nuevo._

 _-Sakura, me temo que no hemos sido honestos contigo, pero te pido que no culpes a ningunos de nosotros, quiero que sepas que solo hemos intentado protegerte, voy a contarte una historia, por favor escúchalo todo y te prometo que después podrás decidir qué hacer por ti misma y ninguno de nosotros se interpondrá en tu elección.- Sakura solo atino a asentir, Eriol le correspondió antes de proseguir.- Como sabes Li Clow Reed nació en China, era el heredero del Clan Li, miembro del circulo de magia más poderoso de Hong Kong, pero Clow, como muchos otros, no estaba de acuerdo con como el circulo ejercía su mandato. En aquella época, como ahora, todos los matrimonios se concertaban con fines políticos, un clan se consideraba superior según el poder cultivado por sus miembros y las alianzas familiares con otros clanes o con miembros poderosos de su mismo clan, eran la mejor forma de ascender en rango, Clow no estaba de acuerdo, había visto a demasiados jóvenes arruinados por aquella absurda tradición, su propio padre, un poderoso mago ingles había sido víctima del consejo, un grupo de veintiún líderes que tomaban todas las decisiones, el hombre había sido aceptado por su magia a pesar de ser extranjero, el abuelo de Clow creía que su línea se fortalecería, pero luego del matrimonio, y como consorte de la legitima heredera, el padre de Clow manifestó su desacuerdo con algunas decisiones, su cuerpo fue hallado unos días más tarde, la muerte se le adjudicó a un accidente con algún hechizo mal implementad.- Sakura contuvo una exclamación y trato con todas sus fuerzas de reprimir un estremecimiento, el circulo de magia de china, el circulo de Shaoran.- Como viuda con su padre vivo y un hijo de apenas un año de edad, la madre de Clow había sido excluida de la línea de sucesión, por el simple hecho de ser mujer, su padre ahora tenía un heredero varón, un niño con grandes poderes, descendiente de la línea Li y de la línea Reed, destinado a la grandeza.- Touya se dejó caer en una silla cerca de Yue, el guardián estaba tenso y sus ojos iban constantemente de Eriol a Sakura y de ella a la mujer de kimono, totalmente inmóvil en el sillón.- Clow creció y se convirtió en todo lo que su abuelo aspiraba, todo menos un líder dispuesto a pasar por alto su propia integridad y los valores que su madre tanto lucho por inculcarle, pero no fue hasta que Clow conoció a la prometida de Feng Long, que conoció la verdadera naturaleza de su cargo. Los Feng eran una familia muy importante en el círculo, Feng Yu era el líder del clan, y sus hijos Long y Ka, eran gemelos y casi de la misma edad que Clow, crecieron juntos, eran inseparables, Long se había enamorado de una joven del pueblo vecino, su peor error, pues ella no era potadora de magia, cuando el consejo se enteró mandaron por la chica, por su osadía al prometer matrimonio sin el consentimiento de los altos veintiuno y además a una mujer ordinaria que no traería ninguna contribución al círculo, Long fue obligado a ver como la chica era azotada hasta perder la conciencia, por su propio padre, bajo una amenaza, la chica sufría o su hijo moriría.- Eriol se froto el puente de la nariz con el dedo índice, contar aquella historia parecía afectarle.- Clow lo vio todo, y no pudo hacer nada al respecto, pues expondría a su propia madre a un castigo similar, unos días más tarde Long intentó huir con la chica, pero su estado les impidió ir demasiado lejos, ella murió antes de que los cazadores del circulo llegaran a ellos y Long se quitó la vida frente a su padre y su hermano, él no podía vivir ya en el círculo, no después de lo que había ocurrido, de todo lo que le habían arrebatado._

 _Sakura se retorció en su asiento, comenzaba a temer que su sueño pudiera estar vinculado a estos hechos, esa era la gente con la que Shaoran, su querido Shaoran tenía que liderar, él era el heredero del círculo, de su clan, tuvo miedo, mucho miedo._

 _-Déjame continuar- La voz del abuelo sonó rasposa, Sakura lo miró, sus ojos castaños sombreados por la tristeza y resignación, una chispa de magia refulgía en ellos, ¿Cómo no lo había notado antes?, una poderosa energía se desprendía de él, como un vapor dorado y atrayente.- Feng Ka vio a su hermano entregar su vida por amor, el había sido criado de una forma diferente, su padre era uno de los progresistas nuevos herederos, cansado de tanta sangre inocente manchando el honor del círculo, él y Clow le dieron sepultura a Long y su prometida en medio del bosque, pues una ceremonia estaba prohibida para los traidores, esa misma noche Clow le comunicó que se marcharía, que alejaría sus dones de aquel circulo y que usaría su magia solo para mejorar el mundo, Ka huyo con Clow, viajaron hasta Inglaterra, Ka ayudó a Clow a desarrollar la magia que crearía las cartas que ahora tu posees- Sakura no podría estar más impresionada, aquel hombre lo sabía, de sus cartas y además aquella historia.- Feng Ka dejó a Clow unos años más tarde, juntos su magia era como un farol indicándole al círculo donde encontrarlos, por separado era mucho más sencillo pasar desapercibidos, así que Ka vino al Japón, conoció a una buena mujer y se casó, para proteger a su descendencia del consejo y sus intereses por recuperar lo que consideraban su propiedad, olvido su nombre y tomo el de su esposa, Amamiya.- El anciano se inclinó frente a Sakura, sus ojos rebosantes en lágrimas, los guardianes se tensaron, Touya se puso de pie, pero Eriol elevó una mano, todos retrocedieron, ella solo podía verlo, sentir su dolor y su magia, tan familiar, como si se acoplaran sus energías, como si se reconocieran, Sakura dejó que tomara sus manos y contuvo sus palabras mientras el proseguía.- Mi padre era Feng Ka Sakura, siguiendo sus instrucciones escondimos nuestra magia, mi hermano y yo, el murió joven, en la guerra, yo era muy pequeño para combatir, me encargue de los negocios de mi familia y tuve hijos y nietos, tu abuelo, el padre de Nadeshiko era mi hijo Sakura.- Ella dejó escapar un grito ahogado, eso significaba que…- El murió, igual que tu madre, en un intento por proteger este secreto.-_

 _El silencio tenso se apoderó de la sala, Tomoyo miraba fijamente al anciano, su madre apretaba los puños y los labios con los ojos desbordándose de lágrimas._

 _-Mi mamá…mi mamá estaba enferma- fue todo lo que ella pudo decir, no sabía bien que hacer, se dividía entre salir huyendo o quedarse y escuchar, opto por lo segundo._

 _-No- Touya estaba de pie con una mano en su hombre y otra apartando el agarre del abuelo._

 _-Ella tiene que saberlo- La voz melodiosa y suave de la mujer golpeó a Sakura, era tan familiar, tan parecida a… su mente hizo clic._

 _-¿Saber qué?- dijo la niña, aunque su voz apenas era audible._

 _Eriol se precipitó, los ojos sobre Yue, una mano en el brazo de Touya, Sakura vio como su hermano se obligaba a retroceder, pocas veces había visto esa reacción en el, ese respeto en su mirada apaciguando la rabia._

 _-Mi padre cometió una ofensa ante el consejo, al rehusarse a vivir bajo su mandato, negándose a cumplir con nuestro deber sagrado de proteger nuestros clanes, de entrenarnos en las antiguas artes y además fue cómplice en la deserción del heredero del clan superior, por ese motivo les dieron caza a ambos, nadie huye del consejo, nadie lo logra, pero aun así, ellos lo hicieron y para más consternación del consejo las proezas de Clow y la contribución de mi abuelo hicieron eco, ellos llenaron de honor al círculo, sin estar dentro de él, los buscaron por años, ambos sabían lo que pasaría, los llevarían a china y los castigarían por su falta, Clow seria líder, una tarea que el simplemente repudiaba y Ka, el seria prometido a la hija de algún clan poderoso, no estaban dispuestos a vivir de esa manera, cuando mi padre se dio cuenta de que sus hijos poseían magia pura, nos entrenó ara ocultarla, hemos vivido así por mucho tiempo, pero…- su voz se entrecorto y le tomo un momento recomponerse.- Cuando tu madre era una niña poseía grandes poderes, tanto como tú, tu abuelo hizo lo posible para ocultarlos, pero ellos la hallaron, ella no había sido entrenada y en su instinto más primitivo al ver a su padre acorralado por los cazadores del consejo desato su magia, fue un acto inconsciente, los hombres quedaron desintegrados en el acto, mi hijo incluido-_

 _Sakura ya no podía contener las lágrimas que brotaban de sus ojos, su madre tenía magia y no solo eso, su familia, ¿Podría ser todo aquello una coincidencia?_

 _-Nada es una coincidencia, tales cosas no existen- Intervino Eriol como si hubiera leído sus pensamientos._

 _Sonomi se aclaró la garganta, sus ojos enrojecidos y sus labios tensos._

 _-Tu madre era mi prima, lo sabes, a diferencia de ella, yo no herede la magia de nuestra familia, la vi crecer, siempre alegre a pesar de todo, vivió tan apresurada, como si ella hubiese sabido que no tendría mucho tiempo, entonces conoció al Profesor Kinomoto, y todo cobró sentido para mí.-_

 _Sakura sintió que el mundo giraba a su alrededor, peligrosamente rápido, Tomoyo tomó la mano de su madre sin decir palabra._

 _-Es demasiado…-susurró Touya a su lado, pero el inglés volvió a callarlo con una leve mirada._

 _-No comprendo- Dijo Sakura buscando la mirada zafiro que parecía perdida en otro tiempo._

 _Eriol posó una mano en Masaki, el hombre de cabellos canos se puso de pie, regresando a su posición original, aun con los fantasmas de aquellas lagrimas acariciando sus mejillas y dejando pequeñas gotas sobre su mullida barba gris._

 _-Clow vivió muchos años, más de los esperados y un día simplemente desapareció de este mundo- Dijo Yue mirando al chico frente a la ventana._

 _-Una vez te dije que yo era la reencarnación de Clow Reed Sakura- la aludida asintió- Jamás dije que fuera la única reencarnación de Clow.- Ella lo miro sin comprender bien, era tanta información, su cabeza palpitaba en una incipiente jaqueca- El alma de Clow poseía una gran carga de magia y un deseo fervoroso por ser libre, normal, así que cuando decidió que era tiempo de morir, su alma se fraccionó, partes iguales de poder, una de ellas conservó sus recuerdos, esa parte renació en mí, la otra contenía sus deseos, esa parte renació en tu padre Sakura, el mismo día que Clow murió, nosotros nacimos, dos caras de un mismo recuerdo.-_

 _Sakura se estremeció, su mente hizo cálculos apresurados mientras analizaba sus palabras._

 _-Eso es imposible, tú… tú tendrías que tener…-_

 _-La magia le permite lucir de la edad que quiera, este sujeto se ha mantenido con doce años desde que los cumplió- Esta vez fue Ruby Moon quien intervino, con su despreocupado semblante mientras admiraba sus uñas pintadas de un rojo vibrante._

 _-Ella no me lo perdona, que la haya creado como una adolescente casi adulta- Rio Eriol, inmediatamente después su rostro adoptó una mirada seria- El deseo de Clow por ser normal mantuvo los dones de tu padre ocultos, pero el poder atrae al poder y era su destino conocer a Nadeshiko Amamiya, el problema vino cuando sus almas se fundieron, Touya no heredo la magia en estado puro de su madre, pero si el poder de ver más allá de su padre, él es en esencia un guardián, creado por el destino para cuidar de ti pequeña Sakura._

 _La niña recordó como su hermano había cedido sus energías para que Yue pudiera vivir junto con Yukito, recordó que él era capaz de ver a su madre, aun cuando ella se había ido hacía mucho tiempo y esa forma extraña que tenia de aparecer cuando ella más lo necesitaba, su hermano, su guardián, su protector._

 _-Cuando naciste supimos que no eras una niña normal- Touya parecía ensimismado, apenas susurraba y su vista estaba clavada al piso- mamá lo supo, que sería cuestión de tiempo, tenías magia, y se manifestaba sin control, una ventana que se abría, comida que no te agradaba desaparecía, convocabas tus juguetes, le costó mucho que papá no se diera cuenta.- Touya miró fijamente al abuelo, reproche desbordando de sus ojos castaños cuando dijo.- él no quería a papá, no por algún rencor particular, ni por la diferencia de edad, temían por mamá, porque él sabían quien era papá, sabían las consecuencias de su unión… ella también.-_

 _Sakura se limpió las lágrimas, su cabeza rugía, mil preguntas se agolparon en su mente, peleando por trascender a través de su boca, ahora seca y pastosa, su respiración era superficial._

 _-¿Qué le paso a mi mamá?- Pregunto, el esmeralda y el castaño se fundieron._

 _-Una tarde estábamos solos en casa, papá tenía una clase, ella y yo tocábamos el órgano y tu dormías, tenías poco más de tres años, un hombre apareció en la calle, ella lo sintió llegar y nos protegió, me ordenó que pasara lo que pasara no me alejara de ti, no saliera de ese círculo protector en el que nos había envuelto, sabía que era el final para ella.- Touya se atraganto con las lágrimas que jamás dejaría salir, no allí, no frente a ellos.- Así que dreno todo su poder, te lo entregó por completo, el hombre no se molestó en tocar la puerta, la explosión la envió contra la pared, y lucho Sakura, lucho, pero él fue más rápido, más poderoso, luego de acabar con ella registró la casa y cuando no pudo encontrarnos le prendió fuego.- La sombra de la culpa palpito peligrosamente cerca de los ojos de su hermano y ella era ya un mar de lágrimas y furia.- Estuvo en el hospital varias semanas antes de irse, los médicos dijeron que era una enfermedad del corazón, yo sabía que ella se apagaba poco a poco, ella dio su vida para que tú y yo pudiéramos completar lo que ella no pudo Sakura.-_

 _La mujer del kimono se puso en pie, sus pasos elegantes hacían mecer el dobladillo, asemejándose a pequeñas olas, sus ojos se tornaron dulces cuando se dejó caer frente a Sakura e hizo una profunda reverencia._

 _-Nadeshiko era capaz de ver el futuro, en sueños, como tú- una ráfaga de recuerdos sacudió a Sakura, era como si ella pudiera leerla fácilmente, aquella mujer era tan similar a su mamá.- era mi hermana menor- dijo, como si hubiera prevenido la pregunta- Mi nombre es Amamiya Mameha. Sakura no pudo evitar que sus labios se entreabrieran, quiso negar con la cabeza, pero allí estaba, esa magia de ámbar turbinado, familiar, sutil, acoplándose a la suya como si fuera una pieza de un rompecabezas, entonces se percató, su magia fluía y se arremolinaba, con sus esencias, con sus energías, eran una, un núcleo palpitante, unido después de tanto tiempo, todo había encajado, todo menos una cosa…_

 _-Nada es una casualidad…- Dijo hacia Eriol, quien finalmente sonrió._

 _-No existe tal cosa- respondió el._

 _-¿Por qué están aquí?- su voz fue cortante, ya no tenía más energías, había sido demasiado._

 _Eriol cruzó los brazos sobre el pecho, su mirada retrocedió varios siglos cuando la observó y dijo…_

 _-Me temo que las cosas no han terminado, Sakura, eres la heredera de Clow, su esencia vive en tu padre, él es parte de mí, como yo de él, por lo que tú eres su heredera legitima en carne y espíritu, las cartas te eligieron por tu herencia de sangre, por tu magia, estas destinada a grandes cosas pequeña Sakura, pero es justo por eso que corres un gran peligro, muchos buscaran tu poder, hacerse con las cartas y lamento decir que Clow dejo suficientes enemigos como para considerar el hecho de que al saberse quién eres, lo que es inevitable, vengan por ti para saldar viejas cuentas, por eso estamos aquí, queremos entrenarte, enseñarte lo necesario para que asumas tu lugar en este mundo.-_

 _Las palabras la golpearon, su papel en este mundo, apenas había salido con vida de los últimos eventos, apenas había podido superar los obstáculos, y ahora que él no estaba con ella, un destello de oscuridad la rodeó, recordó su sueño, el aviso, ella no había llegado a tiempo, no había estado lista, lo había decidido antes de un latido de su corazón._

 _***Fin del Flashback***_

Se alisó el kimono antes de avanzar para encontrarse con los demás, que ya ascendían por la escalinata, permitiendo que Eriol se adelantara, aquella fecha siempre era difícil, demasiados recuerdos que ahora solo le traían dolor, la herida en su alma se abría, ardiendo en llamas, el vacío amenazando con tragársela, apresuro el paso.

-Te ves divina Sakura- Tomoyo había sacado su cámara de video y la grababa desde la entrada del templo.

Sakura compuso una sonrisa, el rubor cubrió sus mejillas al verse observada.

-¡Ay qué cosas dices Tomoyo!- susurro apenada.

-Niñas, el recital casi comienza- Sonomi y Mameha iban varios pasos más adelante, agitando sus abanicos de charol a juego con sus exquisitos quimonos.

Eriol tendió sus brazos para ellas y se encaminaron directamente al centro del templo, un escenario había sido elevado, una orquesta tradicional japonesa se preparaba para tocar, Sakura observó las flores de cerezo rodeando las lámparas de papel, ni bien habían tomado asiento cuando los actores aparecieron en escena, vestían trajes antiguos, kimonos coloridos y armaduras de samurái, sus caras cubiertas con máscaras blancas muy adornadas, la historia era hermosa. Una joven princesa que se enamora de un samurái, pero este tiene el trabajo de raptarla para su señor feudal, en el camino, los dos se enamoran y él joven samurái tiene que decidir, su honor o su amor, decide escapar con ella, pero él sabe que no llegará muy lejos, pues los espías del señor feudal están por todo el reino, así que engaña a la princesa para que acuda a un templo, donde los monjes podrían protegerla, para que ella pueda vivir, él se entrega a los espías de su amo, pero ella lo había seguido y es testigo de cómo su amado es asesinado. Inundada por el dolor y la rabia la princesa se convierte en un dragón, que devora a los samurái y al señor feudal, y cuando su ira se hubo saciado y solo quedo el dolor se convirtió en un árbol de cerezo, justo al final de la primavera, dejando caer sus flores como lágrimas sobre el cuerpo sin vida de aquel samurái.

En medio de aquellos canticos, el retumbar de los tambores y el rasgar del chamizen, Sakura se sentía envuelta en un aura de pena infinita, el sacrifico de un corazón que ama no tiene par, pensó en su abuelo, en su madre, en su hermano y en su propia decisión, los años no habían amainado sus sentimientos, ¿Podría esa persona especial sentir lo mismo?, ella lo había arruinado, con todas las intenciones, era lo mejor, se recordó, él estaría a salvo si estaba alejado de ella, y ella no estaba lista para enfrentarlo, no después de lo que esas personas habían hecho a su familia, sintió las lágrimas venir a su encuentro y apenas se disculpó antes de levantare de un tirón y dejar el patio de conciertos sin rumbo fijo.

Sus pies la guiaron hacia un estanque solitario, por un momento no le importó si era impropio de una señorita salir de prisa y con tan poca gracia de un lugar lleno de gente, no le importó l exclamación ahogada de Tomoyo cuando Eriol evito que la siguiera, ni la mirada suave de él, ni el sermón que seguramente ya se estaba amasando en la lengua de Mameha, ya tendría tiempo para lidiar con todo ello, necesitaba un momento, estar sola y pensar, llorar y liberar la angustia en su pecho, aquel sueño recurrente comenzaba a mermar su cordura, entrenaba cada día, se fortalecía y aprendía todo lo posible, pero aun así el final de aquella pesadilla seguía siendo el mismo, ¿Qué hacía mal?, ¿Qué no había hecho ya?

Se dejó caer de rodillas, el agua le devolvió su reflejo, era tan diferente a la niña que había sido, de hecho, solo sus ojos parecían ser el remanente de su infancia, esos ojos verdes como las esmeraldas, aunque ahora sin ese brillo tan característico.

El aire cambió, volviéndose más denso, una vibración casi imperceptible, pero allí estaba, la oscuridad creciendo sutilmente, como residuos de espuma en las olas que alcanzan la costa, tan ensimismada estaba en sus cavilaciones que apenas tuvo tiempo de reaccionar, una mano fangosa surgió del agua, su reflejo estaba allí mirándola, con ojos tan negros como el ébano y una sonrisa macabra, inhumana, l mano se volvió garra cuando se aferró a su cuello, no podía respirar, su magia revoloteó, rugió e intentó surgir, pero algo dentro de ella le advertía que no la utilizara, Sakura se debatía entre buscar aire o utilizar su poder, pero estaba paralizada, preciosos segundos pasaban mientras luchaba con aquella criatura que intentaba con todas sus fuerzas arrastrarla dentro del agua ahora turbia y grisácea, su visión se volvió borrosa, el aire quemaba en sus pulmones, sus rodillas flaquearon, su fuerza mermando, gritos a la distancia que no reconoció, un latido acelerado de su corazón, sus poderes susurrando un nombre familiar y entonces un halo de luz, el sonido del acero cortando huesos y piel fue todo lo que escucho antes de que todo se volviera negro.


	2. Chapter 2

_**El Secreto de la Estrella**_

 _ **Capítulo II**_

 _Sakura se frotó el cuello adolorido, la imagen que le devolvía el espejo apenas pasaba por decente, profundas ojeras surcando el rostro cada vez más pálido, una consecuencia de las ajetreadas rutinas de entrenamiento a las que se veía sometida diariamente. Alisó una última vez el hermosos kimono de seda, el profundo azul cobalto hacia resaltar los peces blancos que jugueteaban entre ondas y remolinos, como un pequeño estanque rodeando su cuerpo, no le disgustaba particularmente que Mameha exigiera que utilizara kimonos para sus clases, lo sentía incluso adecuado cuando se trataba de aquellas lecciones de protocolo, etiqueta, baile tradicional, música, historia… e incluso, en la elaborada y quizás absurda clase de "ceremonia del té", no es que ella fuera a utilizar alguna vez tales cosas, pero su tía, que había resultado ser estricta con su educación más allá de la escuela, insistía en que todo esto era un paso más para adquirir disciplina y las aptitudes necesarias para desempeñar su papel, pero ¿Cuál papel?, ¿Acaso todas las niñas nacidas con magia aprendían tales cosas?_

 _-"Tu eres especial Sakura"- Había dicho Eriol._

 _Luego de varias semanas vistiendo kimonos para arriba y para abajo, de largas lecciones de magia con Eriol, de recitar hechizos en diferentes lenguas que ella no terminaba de comprender, muy a pesar de los esfuerzos de Yue y Kero, y una rutina física supervisada muy de cerca por Nakuru la pobre chica estaba muerta de cansancio, la pasada noche había descubierto una nueva fase del entrenamiento, un poco agradable._

 _Mameha la había citado en la mansión que Eriol había adquirido recientemente, estaba fuera de la ciudad, Sakura quedo embelesada con los hermosos jardines y las decoraciones, los muebles, los cuadros, era como viajar a otro país._

 _-Espero que te guste pequeña Sakura- Eriol invirtió toda una hora en mostrarle cada estancia, la biblioteca, la terraza de pisos de mármol con vistas a los rosales y las fuentes, muchas de hecho, dos estudios, un gran comedor, pero nada la había preparado para el final del recorrido._

 _Más allá de los jardines, oculto por la espesura del bosque circundante, se elevaba una segunda construcción, a simple vista parecía un invernadero, el techo era de cristal, conformando un domo que refulgía con los rayos del sol poniente, las altas paredes de piedra gris, sin una sola ventana y una enorme puerta tallada que el inglés abrió con un simple gesto de su mano. Sakura se dividió entre maravillarse o aterrarse, armas de todo tipo cubrían las paredes, espadas antiguas, dagas, hachas, armaduras cubriendo maniquíes empotrados en soportes con ruedas, un piso de tatames se extendía en una esquina, el resto del suelo era de madera pulida, a la izquierda, una especie de estructura de hierro y bambú lucia realmente atemorizante._

 _-¿Qué…que es este lugar?- Pregunto cautelosa._

 _-La sala de entrenamiento… para combate- Eriol contenía una sonrisa ante su mirada perpleja._

 _-¿Yo tengo que entrenar con…esto?, pero… pero-_

 _-No puedes valerte solo de tu magia Sakura-_

 _No, no podía hacerlo, había visto a Meiling luchar sin magia, recordó haberse maravillado en su encuentro con la carta pelea, ella tenía una ventaja al tener poderes, pero ninguna ventaja bastaría, tenía que ser fuerte._

 _Sakura no se había permitido una conversación acerca de su decisión con nadie, ni con Kero, ni con Tomoyo y mucho menos con Eriol, ninguno de ellos había insistido y habían hecho un buen trabajo pretendiendo ante sus amigos que todo seguía normalmente, Eriol volvió a la escuela, ella siguió sonriendo, siguió fingiendo que su vida era plena y feliz como antes, agradecía profundamente que nadie le mencionara a él, pero allí, rodeada de aquellas espadas, ¿Cómo no recordarlo?_

 _La respuesta vino a ella como una brisa, Mameha entró al recinto seguida por su doncella, Sakura hizo una leve reverencia, como se le había enseñado, la mujer sonrió levemente y comenzó a hablar, cada palabra había sido un pequeño golpe en su seguridad, pero nada comprado al dolor físico que sufriría más tarde, aquel artefacto había resultado ser un mecanismo de obstáculos, que la niña debía sortear, nada menos que usando el pesado e incómodo kimono._

 _-"Si eres ágil vestida de esta manera, imagínate cuando no lleves tanto peso encima"- se había justificado la mujer._

 _Y allí estaba ella, la mañana siguiente, con tantos moretones que no podría contarlos, el labio ligeramente roto en una esquina, el cuello tenso, las manos magulladas y sobre una silla en un rincón de la habitación el precioso kimono blanco desgarrado y casi tan herido como ella._

 _-Así que quiere que lo repitas cada día- Medito Kero desde la cama._

 _-Si- se lamentó ella- hasta que logre que el kimono supere el entrenamiento sin un solo daño-_

 _Kero flotó hacia ella y poso una pequeña pata en su cabeza_

 _-Con lo descuidada que eres no me extrañaría que te lleve una eternidad- se mofo_

 _-¡Ay! ¿Cómo dices eso Kero? ¡Que malo eres conmigo!- el guardián rio- Ya verás que lo lograre muy pronto.-_

 _-No te enojes chamaca, yo solo bromeaba- se dispenso, volviendo a flotar alrededor de ella, Kero la observó, su energía fluctuaba ligeramente, lo que sea que ese sujeto estuviera enseñándole, comenzaba a funcionar, pero ¿Había Eriol considerado las consecuencias?, ella era fuerte y su poder crecía cada día, el mismo se sentía más fuerte, su ama le brindaba su propia esencia, magia pura, salvaje._

 _Sakura estuvo a punto de gritarle que no comería postre, pero algo la detuvo, no era una presencia, no del todo, era como sentir un leve aroma, como cuando el perfume viaja en el aire y se cuela de repente por la nariz lo que dura una inspiración y luego desaparece, un atisbo, pero ese ligero roce de energía le crispo la piel, su corazón se disparó y un ligero peso comprimió su cabeza y su pecho._

 _-Kero…- susurro, el guardián se limitó a asentir.- ¿Lo sientes?- otro asentimiento._

 _Sakura salió de su habitación, sus pasos ligeros, silenciosos, el guardián flotando detrás de ella listo para transformarse. El aire se tensó, las cartas se elevaron en una barrera protectora alrededor de su dueña, Kero liberó sus alas y todo lo que ella pudo ver fue la intensa luz blanca, cegadora, caliente, un estallido, los cristales de las ventanas se esparcieron como escarcha, la puerta se desprendió de su soporte, la niña cayó en cuclillas en el descanso de la escalera, sus oídos zumbando, su vista borrosa, una sombra atravesó el roído umbral, llamas cubriéndolo todo, ¡llamas!, su casa estaba en llamas, sintió a las cartas gritar su nombre, kero haciendo eco de su llamado, el báculo de la estrella apareció en su mano, intento ponerse de pie, pero sus rodillas eran débiles, inútil, inútil, le repetía una voz muy dentro de su cabeza._

 _Debía actuar, pronto, pero su conciencia le gritaba que huyese, que se escondiera, que no mostrara sus poderes, como respuesta el báculo retrocedió, Sakura observó a más sombras ingresar, rebuscar entre las flamas que consumían poco a poco su amado hogar, no podían verla, las cartas, ellas la escondían, la protegían, Kero la subió a su lomo en un ágil movimiento, ella se aferró a él, por instinto, por temor, las lágrimas recorrieron sus mejillas, ¿Qué había sido aquello? ¿Quién había atacado de tal manera su casa?_

 _El guardián atravesó las llamas con su ama a horcadas sobre él, las cartas formando un escudo contra el fuego, contra los intrusos, mareada por el humo, magullada y confusa Sakura se dejó elevar en el aire, no fue consciente de los otros tres guardines que los flanquearon en el cielo, tampoco se percató del niño de ojos zafiros que la elevó en sus brazos y la dejó sobre la cama endoselada, ni de los atentos cuidados de una mujer en kimono, ni de los gritos de un furioso Touya, todo era oscuridad, todo era miedo y ella se rindió ante el dolor y el caos._

Cerca del mediodía, la ciudad estaba revolucionada, el tráfico era terrible, sus pies tamborileaban sobre el pedal del acelerador, una y otra vez, un obstáculo, peatones atravesando las intersecciones cargados con tantos paquetes que era imposible ver más allá. Ni bien había aterrizado el avión había tenido un mal presentimiento, olvidándose de que el corredor de bienes raíces lo esperaba, se precipitó al auto rentado y condujo directamente a aquella casa, después de dos horas en el tráfico y una tremenda decepción al encontrarla vacía, el jardín poco cuidado, las ventanas sucias, era obvio que nadie había vivido allí en un tiempo, su corazón se detuvo, temiendo que ella se hubiera marchado, se recordó a si mismo aquella larga conversación con su antiguo compañero de clases, su promesa resonando en su cabeza tan fuerte como las últimas palabras que había escuchado de ella en aquella extraña llamada, aquel día que parecía tan lejano, el día en que todo se había ido en picado, movió la cabeza en un intento por sacudir tales pensamientos, condujo hacia la casa de Daidoji, ella no estaba allí, pero un mayordomo le comunico que la aludida había asistido al templo Tsukimine, había dejado al hombre con la palabra en la boca y sobrepasado los límites de velocidad permitidos en cualquier vía transitada o no, y luego corrido como un poseso a través de los jardines y altares, entonces la sintió, junto con aquella presencia oscura, corrió, sin prestar atención de las personas quejándose por su abrupta intromisión en sus caminos, casi sufrió un infarto al verla presa de aquella garra viscosa que atravesaba el estanque brumoso, no lo pensó, no le importo quien lo estuviera viendo, invoco su espada y atravesó a aquella criatura de un tajo, luz y oscuridad chocando l tiempo que se desgarraba lo que fuera ese material extraño del que están hechas las pesadillas.

-¡Sakura!- Gritó, la chica cayó sobre el césped, inconsciente, dos profundas cortadas en la piel de su cuello, la sangre mancho el kimono de seda rosa, entremezclándose con los claveles bordados en hilo plateado, la espada cayó a su lado, de rodillas, intento sujetarla, la cunó en su regazó, ella estaba lívida y fría- Sakura…- volvió a llamarla, pero no había respuesta.

Ecos de su nombre le llegaron desde la distancia, acto seguido Eriol Hiragizawa estaba de rodillas junto a ellos, sus manos brillando con una leve luz azulada se posaron sobre las heridas de la chica cicatrizándolas rápidamente, mas pasos llegaron, Tomoyo, una mujer que recordaba vagamente como su madre y una completa extraña se apresuraron a ellos, los ojos amatista se posaron en él, ojos como los de ella.

-Li- Dijo Tomoyo- ¿Qué sucedió?- miedo, había miedo en su voz, se acercó un poco más, respetando el espacio de Eriol, su mano rosando la tela desparramada y ensangrentada sobre el pasto.

-Algo intento llevársela- sus ojos castaños se prendieron del rostro de Sakura mientras decía- A través del agua- su voz ahogada por la palidez y la frialdad de aquel cuerpo.

La mujer extraña se acercó al estanque, sondeándolo, tensa, precavida. Cada paso suyo era una ondulación del aire, un poder familiar, antiguo emanando de cada poro de su piel, el viento movió las copas de los árboles, pétalos cayeron sobre ellos, como una lluvia de tonos rosas.

-Se ha ido- Dijo con voz suave- Lo que haya sido se ha ido-

Eriol asintió, puso una mano en el hombro de li.

-Estará bien, solo está dormida, será mejor que nos vallamos a casa- Li Shaoran lo miró, rabia pura emanando de sus ojos.

-Dijiste que la cuidarías- Espeto hacia el inglés, Tomoyo reprimió una sonrisa, agradeciendo a los dioses por aquella respuesta a sus plegarias secretas.- Lo juraste-

Eriol se puso en pie, su mirada escueta y seria, metió sus manos en los bolsillos de su pantalón negro impoluto.

-Lo intento, pero me temo que ella tiene derecho a pedir minutos a solas- medito un instante- no logre sentir esa presencia hasta que ya fue muy tarde, sea lo que sea, no quería ser descubierta.-

Shaoran volvió su mirada a Sakura, ahora respirando acompasadamente entre sus brazos, sus mejillas habían recuperado algo de color, observó entonces su rostro, sus rasgos afilados por el tiempo, sus labios gruesos y tan suaves, aquellos con los que él soñaba en secreto, el cabello mucho más largo recogido en una larga trenza, era hermosa, mucho más hermosa que en sus sueños, sus mejillas se tiñeron de carmín mientras su mente y su corazón se desbocaban en una danza de recuerdos y anhelos.

-Debemos llevarla a casa- Sonomi Daidoji se acercó al joven Li, su mirada amable- ¿Cómo has llegado aquí?-

-Rente un auto- balbuceó, sin poder dejar de mirar a la chica.

-Yo lo conduciré, ve con ella en uno de nuestros autos, supongo que no has tenido tiempo de resolver tu alojamiento.-Shaoran solo negó con la cabeza, el sujeto de la inmobiliaria iba a maldecirlo, debía llevar unas tres horas de retraso.

-Eres bienvenido en casa Li, tenemos mucho que conversar.- Eriol sonrió, su mente hizo rápidos cálculos, el día iba mejor de lo que había esperado.

Sakura despertó en su habitación, la cama endoselada estaba cálida y el pesado kimono había desaparecido, dejándola solamente con su camisón, instintivamente llevó su mano hacia su cuello, los recuerdos golpeándola con fuerza, despertándola de su ensoñación, conocía aquella magia, aquella esencia que ahora mismo podía sentir en su casa. Siguiendo un instinto se puso en pie, tambaleándose ligeramente, apenas atino a tomar la bata y anudarla en su cintura, corrió pasillo arriba, hacía mucho se había acostumbrado a esta casa, era enorme, chapada en madera y ornamentos al mejor estilo rococó, todo traído de Europa, Eriol no tenía ningún remilgo en su estilo, no pretendía evitar la ostentación y tenía muy poco interés por la sencillez de los espacios asiáticos, subió las escaleras sintiendo como su corazón luchaba por salir de su pecho, se detuvo apenas para tomar aire y sin previo aviso abrió la puerta tallada del estudio principal.

Li Shaoran se quedó en piedra al verla, descalza, con el cabello disperso por la espalda como una cascada de caramelo caliente y oro fundido, cubierta apenas por la bata de seda blanca anudada a la estrecha cintura, era ella, pero era tan diferente, tan hermosa, y sus ojos, aquellos ojos esmeralda que tanto había deseado ver, sus labios entreabiertos, el pecho subía y bajaba frenéticamente, sintió el rubor llegar a sus mejillas y su corazón latió desbocado.

Solo se miraron, por un momento inmensurable, sus magias crispándose, reconociéndose, desde el escritorio de estilo victoriano Eriol sonrió, Spinel Sun, tendido a sus pies levantó la cabeza en sentido de reconocimiento y volvió a acurrucarse sobre la alfombra de ricos bordados sobre la que Sakura pocas veces se permitía poner los pies por miedo a estropear aquella obra de arte.

Sakura dio un paso dubitativo hacia él, era él, era él, su mente se adormeció y su corazón tomo el control, por unos segundos al menos, antes de que su autocontrol despertara, su mente grito en advertencia, y se limitó a cruzarse de brazos y mirar directamente al frente, ni un atisbo de dulzura, ni una chispa de aquella vivacidad que siempre la había caracterizado, el chino vio claramente como sobre aquel rostro hermoso y perfilado por las bondades de los años mozos era cubierto por una máscara de frialdad.

-Shaoran- dijo ella, un susurro arisco que removió cada centímetro del cuerpo de él, verlo allí, tan cerca de ella era como verlo sobre el patíbulo esperando la ejecución, o en el peor de los casos, era él quien daba la orden al verdugo, no podía tolerar ninguna de esas opciones, así que evito mirarlo de nuevo y se dirigió a Eriol-¿Qué sucedió?- inquirió con voz quebrada.

-Veo que te has despertado pequeña Sakura- Eriol le hizo señas para que tomara asiento frente a él, en un sillón individual junto al chino, ella no haría tal cosa.

Se atrevió a acercarse, su magia crepitando bajo la piel, evitó la silla, rodeó el escritorio y se mantuvo de pie junto a Eriol. Li Shaoran la observó con detenimiento, pasos pequeños y delicados, casi imperceptibles, hacían que la seda se ondulara justo en el dobladillo, su espalda recta, sus hombros ligeramente echados hacia atrás, el mentón en alto, las manos unidas con gracia sobre el cinto, una mano se deslizó sobre el brazo del inglés, un toque ligero y casual, un movimiento posesivo, familiar, un miserable intento de mantenerse firme, como un pichón asustado que busca la protección del ala de su madre, Sakura intento no avergonzarse de su propia cobardía.

-¿Cómo te encuentras?- Eriol puso una mano sobre la suya mientras contenía la risa, Li no podía dejar de mirarla, y la pobre chica estaba tan tensa que podría quebrar su columna si se erguía un poco más, los ojos del chino se ampliaron ante aquel inesperado contacto, pero fue toda la emoción que se permitió mostrar.

-Estoy bien- dijo ella con suavidad, sin atreverse a mirar a Shaoran, pero sintiendo su mirada fija en ella.

-Que gusto me da- Prosiguió Eriol.- Fue una suerte que el joven Li llegara a tiempo- Sakura creyó escuchar como Spinel bufaba y estuvo tentada a secundarlo. Ella había sido capaz de sentir aquella presencia demasiado tarde, pero no tenía dudas de que Eriol la habría visto venir, quizás no tan rápido como ella hubiera querido, pero conocía al joven demasiado bien, durante estos años él le había enseñado su juego y ella sabía, quizás muy en el fondo, que nada sucedía a su alrededor sin que él tuviera cierto control, que el heredero del dichoso circulo de magia estuviera en su casa, así sin más, era una prueba de ello.

Shaoran se obligó a mirar al inglés, después de su conversación de la ultima hora se disputaba si había adquirido cierto afecto por esa mente retorcida o si finalmente estaba convencido de que ese sujeto era peligroso, quizás ambas opciones eran válidas, tomando en cuenta la forma en que ella lo ignoraba, se enfrentaba a un gran peligro en cuanto supiera lo que Hiragisawa se proponía.

Si Eriol no hubiera aclarado algunos puntos relevantes, bueno, seguramente el estaría muy molesto justo ahora, no podía evitar sentirse incomodo ante la familiaridad con la que la chica se movía alrededor de inglés, había visto a Hiragizawa de muchas formas en los últimos años, está en particular, bueno no era una faceta adecuada a su parecer, pero él había sido claro, tanto con sus advertencias como con su propuesta de ayuda, él no estaba en posición de negarse, había vuelto a Japón con una sola intención y no pensaba prescindir de su cometido, así que opto por relajar sus tensos músculos y sonreír cautelosamente.

-Me da gusto ver que estas bien Sakura- un atisbo de sonrisa atravesó sus labios, ella no le miro.

-Shaoran ha llegado hoy a Tomoeda- Intervino Eriol- Se ha llevado una sorpresa al ver tu antigua casa vacía.-

Sakura contuvo el aliento, había ido a buscarla, después de tantos años, había ido a su casa, después de todo lo que había ocurrido, él había tenido el descaro de ir a por ella, su estomagó comenzó a pesar, sentía el calor fluir por sus venas, Eriol apretó el agarre en su mano, un llamado de atención, tenía que salir de allí, las lágrimas, la rabia y la culpa comenzaban a golpear furiosamente aquella pared tan fina de su autocontrol.

-Lamento que hallas ido en vano- Sus palabras eran apenas un susurro, pero le representaron un gran esfuerzo, cada nota amenazante.- Hace un tiempo que dejamos de utilizarla- su voz tomó un tono amargo, tan impropio de ella que el chino comenzó a dudar de que realmente esa hermosa mujer fuera la misma niña que él había conocido.

-Eriol no me ha dicho porque te has mudado aquí- Dijo Shaoran.

Sakura sintió la furia crecer dentro de ella, el fuego crepitó en su interior, sintió la calidez recorrer sus venas con más intensidad al tiempo que dolorosos recuerdos venían a su mente, él parecía realmente curioso, ¿Había él estado jugando con ella todo este tiempo? ¿Realmente no sabía lo que había ocurrido? ¿Cómo podía liderar aquel circulo y no saber de todas sus actividades? No fue capaz de mirarlo, no cuando las lágrimas ya rebosaban sus ojos, miro a su mentor, la preocupación y una advertencia en sus ojos zafiro.

-Calma- susurro Eriol- Dejaremos las historias para más tarde, he invitado a Shaoran a quedarse una temporada, si no te importa claro esta Sakura-

-¿Qué se quedará aquí?- Toda precaución, delicadeza y lo que Mameha llamaría _"La conducta adecuada de una señorita de honor"_ se fueron por la borda.

-Si no estás cómoda con esto…- Shaoran intervino, ajeno a la lucha interna de ella, sintiéndose realmente apenado, aunque no sorprendido del todo.

Sakura se dignó a mirarlo, esmeraldas ardiendo en sus ojos, las manos crispadas y el rostro lívido.

-¿Te ha enviado el consejo?- espeto ella, definitivamente no era una dulce niña lo que tenía en frente.- ¿No tuvieron ya suficiente? ¿LO invitarás a quedarse para que termine el trabajo? ¿Es que te volviste totalmente loco Eriol?- la diversión desapareció del rostro del inglés, adoptando esa mirada severa que los padres utilizan para reprender a sus hijos, ella retrocedió solo un poco y el chino se encontró urgido por dejarlos a solas.

Shaoran se quedó quieto en su silla, súbitamente comprendiendo aquellas palabras, ella había explotado, se preparó para lo que vendría, las explicaciones que tendría que dar, los asuntos personales tendrían que esperar, pero ¿Cómo desligar a un rio del mar del que precede?, como crear un puente que se enroscara sobre aquellas vertientes que muy a su pesar se habían entremezclado con aquel mar y aquel rio, convirtiéndolo todo en un torbellino, se obligó a sí mismo a serenarse y respirar.

-Él no tuvo nada que ver Sakura- Las palabras del inglés parecieron surtir el mismo efecto de un cubo de agua helada, las lágrimas corrieron por sus mejillas y sus ojos fueron de Shaoran a Eriol inquisitivamente.- El Consejo no ordenó el ataque, siéntate Sweetheart, tenemos que conversar.-

Sakura no podía mantenerse de pie, rodeo temblorosamente el escritorio y se dejó caer sobre la butaca, Eriol espero a que sus ojos desorbitados por la angustia volvieran a mirarlo.

-Para el momento en que tu madre fue atacada Li Xiao Long había tomado el control del consejo, en circunstancias un tanto diferentes debo decir.- Sakura se sentía al borde de un abismo, ¿Había sido el padre de Shaoran?

-Mi padre descubrió a un traidor dentro del consejo- Shaoran se giró para quedar frente a ella, observó el delicado perfil, la luz entraba desde una amplia ventana, resaltando sus formas, cada pliegue de la seda, el rubor de sus mejillas, sus labios fruncidos, sus ojos esmeralda fijos en la alfombra.- El mismo hombre que había ordenado el asesinato de la prometida de Feng Long, y que persiguió a Clow y a tu tatarabuelo por tanto tiempo.- Shaoran hizo una pausa y respiró profundamente.- Su nombre es Wuya, aunque ellos lo conocían como Fa Gao, era miembro del consejo, uno de los lideres, pero su ambición lo llevo a utilizar magia negra, hizo cosas terribles, mi padre descubrió que él había hecho un pato con un ser muy antiguo, dicen que ese demonio lo poseyó, que perdió el control y que paso a ser un cascaron, un continente para esa energía maligna, de alguna forma tomó el poder de Long al asesinarlo, no sabemos exactamente como lo hizo, fue destituido cuando mi padre se convirtió en el líder y lo enviaron al exilio, pero eso no lo detuvo.- Shaoran adopto una mirada severa, la preocupación crispó sus rasgos en una expresión que ella conocía muy bien, apenas le capto por el rabillo del ojo, pero bastó para hacerla temblar ligeramente- Les dio pelea, asesino a muchos en un intento de destruir a mi padre, Wuya persigue a las personas para robarles su magia, por eso persigue a la familia Feng, a tu familia Sakura, no sabemos cómo los encontró, pero aquel día… mi madre dijo que lo había sentido, como si el poder que tu desplegabas, el poder que tu madre poseía y la esencia de Clow hubieran sido un faro en su oscuro sueño.-

-No lo comprendo, eso fue hace tanto tiempo, Feng Ka vivió hace mucho, tanto como Clow, ¿Cómo puede ese ser haber sobrevivido?- Sakura miro a Eriol, las lágrimas rozando su barbilla.

-No estoy seguro, probablemente absorbe más que magia de sus víctimas- Sakura se tensó.

-Entonces mi mamá…-murmuro la chica, los puños apretados con fuerza a los brazos del sillón.

-No- Eriol respondió en tono severo- Ella dreno su poder, la magia está ligada a tu esencia vital, de alguna forma Nadeshiko logro entregarte su poder por completo y mantener su alma cerca de su cuerpo, el tiempo suficiente para despedirse.-

-Al no poseer magia ella ya no le era de interés, no la reconoció.- Intervino el chino. Eriol asintió con pesar.

-De no haberte escondido aquel día no estarías aquí sentada Sakura.-

" _Querida mamá",_ pensó Sakura, _"te sacrificaste por mí"._

Las lágrimas fluyeron con más fuerza, sus hombros temblaron en un pésimo intento por reprimirlas, Eriol se puso en pie, rodeó el escritorio y, inclinándose levemente hacia ella y levantó su mentón con un ligero toque.

-Nos equivocamos al pensar que el ataque a tu madre y el ocurrido hace unos años habían sido obra del circulo de magia de china Sakura.- su voz era dulce, antigua y conciliadora, una mirada rogando que entendiera, que escuchara.

-Jamás dejaría que te hicieran daño, mi familia no te haría daño.- Li Shaoran estaba de pie, con la cabeza inclinada en una profunda reverencia, Sakura había aprendido lo suficiente de Mameha como para saber lo que significaba aquel gesto, algo en su corazón se quebró, aun con la certeza de que Shaoran, su querido Shaoran no la había traicionado, no podía cambiar sus actos ni mucho menos flaquear en su decisión, ella era el objetivo, eso estaba claro, no habrían más sacrificios en este juego macabro, no si ella podía evitarlos.- He venido por…- No terminó la frase, la puerta se abrió con un ligero clic.

Eriol no levantó la mirada de aquellos ojos esmeralda, tampoco retiró la mano que sostenía su barbilla, se limitó a limpiar el camino de lágrimas y a depositar un beso en su cien, el joven heredero del clan Li contuvo una mueca, no por respeto o pena, más bien porque no sabía si estar molesto, sorprendido o si lo correcto era tomar a la chica en brazos y alejarla de aquella mujer de largos cabellos cobrizos que la observaba desde el marco de la puerta. El inglés sonrió, el aire estaba tenso y las respiraciones eran un murmullo reticente.

-No has avisado que vendrías- Dijo, retirando la mano del húmedo rostro, por el cambio mortal en aquellos ojos Shaoran supo que el peliazul hacia bien en disponer las cosas como lo había hecho, después de todo, quizás no viviera lo suficiente para tener hijos.

Kaho Mizuki atravesó el umbral, pasos firmes y tensos, su mirada clavada en el inglés y aquella mano posada sobre el tembloroso hombro de la castaña.

-Llamé, me preocupé al no verlos al final del recital, pero pareces estar ocupado, que gusto verte Li.- Dijo, su voz fría y cortante, el aludido profirió una reverencia sin atreverse a articular palabra, la atención de la mujer rápidamente se desvió.- ¿Qué te ha ocurrido?- continuó mirando a la chica, una línea fina surcaba aun la nívea piel de su cuello, por un momento genuina preocupación surcó sus ojos chocolate, pero solo un momento.

Sakura pareció volver a la realidad por un instante, se puso en pie, pero se tambaleó al instante, la habitación dio vueltas y fue el brazo de Eriol alrededor de su cintura lo único que evitó la caída. Algo aturdido por la situación Li Shaoran miró a su antigua profesora, si, Hiragizawa era un completo tonto, aparentemente de acuerdo con sus pensamientos y para satisfacción de una parte uy oscura y reprimida del chino, Sakura se deshizo del agarre y alegando estar cansada salió de la habitación como alma que lleva el diablo, él no se atrevió a seguirla, pero tampoco se quedó para ver que sucedía, con una disculpa apenas audible atravesó la puerta en dirección a cualquier lugar lejos de esos dos.

Eriol se dejó caer en su sillón, su mirada fija en la puerta cerrada del estudió, la mujer se acercó unos pasos.

-Siéntate Kaho- su voz sonó exhausta, ella reprimió un gesto ofendido y se dejó caer sobre la silla donde Sakura había estado sentada.

-¿Qué sucedió?- inquirió Mizuki manteniendo su tono frio.

-Si no lo has sentido no tiene caso que te involucre.- Eriol se quitó las gafas y masajeó el puente de su nariz, había alargado una discusión por este tema con ella, de hecho había alargado el intervalo de sus encuentros tanto como era posible sin que ella forzara una visita, estaba cansado, había usado mucha energía en curar a Sakura y su cuerpo rogaba por una buena siesta.

La mujer se irguió, dos segundos, le tomo un total de dos segundos despotricar un discurso frenético y fuera de tono, insultos, reclamos y celos desbocados en una marea creciente de gritos que Eriol escucho sin inmutarse, se había acostumbrado y estaba peligrosamente aburrido de estos ataques de ira, había llegado la hora.


	3. Chapter 3

**Millones de gracias por sus review, que bueno que les guste, habrá mucho misterio en este fic, encontraran que mis personajes han sufrido modificaciones en su carácter, son un poco más maduros que el anime y el manga, pero me mantendré cuidando sus personalidades, eso es una promesa, por lo pronto la trama está a punto de complicarse, espero sus comentarios!**

" **Por las estrellas que escuchan y los sueños que son contestados"**

 **El Secreto de la Estrella**

 **Capitulo III**

Sakura atravesó los pasillos a tal velocidad que su cabello bailaba con el aire, entró a su habitación sintiéndose tan sofocada que apenas atinó a quitarse la bata y el camisón antes de meterse al baño dejar correr el agua de la ducha, los finos hilos de hielo se sentían como cientos de agujas atravesando su piel, no le importó, dejó que el sonido de la regadera la llevara lejos, a un mundo relajante, un mundo sin tanto en que pensar, pero era inútil, la tranquilidad no duró más que unos escasos segundos.

Aquella presencia era tangible, intensa, revoloteando tan cerca que sus instintos le urgían por acercarse, era él, con esa mezcla de olor a pino y almizcle, la sensación de su poder rozando las yemas de sus dedos, había crecido, su magia y él mismo habían crecido, Shaoran se veía fuerte, mucho más alto que ella, no le habían pasado desapercibidos sus rasgos, la mandíbula perfilada, la espalda ancha, los músculos desarrollados al punto de ser ligeramente notorios bajo la camisa, su cabello como el chocolate fundido ahora era más prolijo y su mirada, tan intensa como aquel día en que se habían hecho demasiadas promesas, promesas que ella había decidido forzarse a romper.

El cielo sabía que ella lo había intentado durante años, había sepultado sus anhelos, masacrado sus esperanzas, en vano, estaban allí, las muy traviesas, escondidas detrás del velo de la ilusión, el cansancio y la terquedad, ¿Quién era ella ahora?, Ya no era una niña asustadiza, torpe e inocente, no se sentía una mujer lista para confrontar al mundo que le esperaba mostrándole todos los dientes en una clara señal de reto, ¿En quién se había convertido? No lo sabía, no estaba segura, siquiera, de querer saberlo.

Dejó la ducha sintiéndose aún más confundida de lo que había estado antes, Yoko, la doncella que Mameha había contratado para servirla, un acto que aun ruborizaba violentamente a Sakura, ya estaba en la habitación esperando por ella, al menos esta vez no había entrado al baño, era pequeña, delgada, de rasgos suaves, siempre llevaba un kimono gris claro con el obi blanco impoluto, muchísimo más simple que los que la obligaban a usar a ella, el cabello negro como el ébano trenzado y sujeto detrás de la cabeza, mirarla era como ver a través de una ventana en el tiempo, a esa época dorada del Japón imperial, de cierto modo, Sakura tenía la certeza de que las doncellas y Mameha habían querido vivir a pleno esos tiempos, mientras que Eriol competía ferozmente del lado de la Inglaterra victoriana, agradecía profundamente no haber tenido que mudarse con su tía.

Miró la habitación, era tan diferente, amplia, casi tanto como todo un piso de su antigua casa, las paredes decoradas con delicadas flores de cerezo en flor pintadas a mano sobre papel tapiz que semejaba a la seda, molduras de yeso y un candelabro dorado con gotas de cristal decoraban el alto techo blanco, amplios ventanales conectaban la habitación con una pequeña terraza con vistas al jardín, espesas cortinas de gasa blanca colgando de lustrosos tubos dorados, se preguntaba a menudo si no estarían bañados en oro, una amplia cómoda en un rincón, dos puertas más en una pared, una daba al amplio vestidor que la misma Tomoyo modernizaba a menudo, parecía más una pequeña boutique, la segunda puerta llevaba al enorme baño, todo mármol y cristal, opulencia, aquello era la epitome de la opulencia, debía recordarse a sí misma cada día que todo aquello era suyo, si, suyo. Al parecer su querida madre escondía muchos secretos, entre ellos una cuantiosa fortuna que había sido repartida entre sus dos hijos, con Sonomi como albacea de la pequeña niña, Eriol había decidido, muy probablemente presa de uno de sus siempre acertados presentimientos, comprar, remodelar y decorar aquella vieja mansión olvidada, como él había dicho, ella era su heredera, su elegida, y esta era la parte que curiosamente había aceptado casi al instante, de una forma muy extraña y quizás incomprensible, también su hija, así la había tomado él y ella lo había aceptado, se sentía correcto, por este motivo no había puesto objeciones al saber que la casa le pertenecía tanto a ella, como a Eriol y a su hermano, pero se había negado rotundamente a mudarse allí, su pequeña casa era importante para ella, allí había vivido y muerto su madre, allí habían crecido ella y Touya, allí había sido tan feliz, hasta ese fatídico día, ellos la habían encontrado, habían destruido todo aquello que ella amaba, agradecía al cielo haber estado sola aquel día.

El seguro había reconstruido la propiedad, pero el abuelo, Eriol e incluso Touya habían estado de acuerdo en que el lugar ya no era seguro, para ninguno de ellos, se había quedado con Eriol, sintiéndose reconfortada con su compañía, en especial ahora que su padre y su hermano estaban lejos, haciendo una vida, todos tenían una vida, y todas precian tan sencillas alado de la suya.

-¿Qué desea vestir la señorita?- Pregunto Yoko, con esa voz aguda como campanillas repiqueteando en el viento, Sakura, aun envuelta en la bata de paño y con la piel húmeda y sensible, se obligó a volver a la realidad.

-Iré a entrenar- musitó la chica y como si todo estuviese claro, Yoko se sumergió tras la puerta que daba al vestidor, volvió unos minutos más tarde cargada con un ligero kimono de seda verde oscuro, lirios de oro bordeaban el dobladillo, el cuello y los puños, el obi era de un borgoña intenso, liso y brillante.

Sakura se dejó vestir, inmersa en sus pensamientos, en su consternación, era una rutina aprendida, lejos había quedado ya el pudor de los primeros momentos, cuando se vio expuesta ante la joven doncella, con esa mirada siempre contemplativa, amable y cálida, tenía un esquema muy específico, primero la ropa interior, luego el camisón interno de algodón, las medias ceñidas, un vestido interno bordado, el kimono, los almohadones para el obi, que por su longitud de al menos cuatro metros era enrollado una y otra vez hasta que ella comenzaba a sentirse un paquete decorado, por ultimo Yoko le trenzaba su largo cabello castaño y lo adornaba con peinetas de su amplia colección, cortesía de Mameha.

-¡Esa no!- Sakura grito tan fuerte que la pobre doncella se sobresaltó, dejando caer la caja lacada de negro con el adorno de un dragón chino enroscado sobre sí mismo, el pequeño cofre cayó al suelo con un ruido sordo sobre la madera pulida.- Por lo que más quieras Yoko, esconde eso donde yo no pueda verlo-

La doncella obedeció, tomó la caja y la envolvió en un pañuelo antes de salir de nuevo hacia el vestidor, Sakura se reprendió mentalmente, había actuado como una tonta, pero ya era demasiado tener allí a Shaoran, con su presencia esparcida por toda la casa, reabriendo sus heridas apenas cerradas y ofreciendo explicaciones que no hacían más que aminorar su ira y reproducir su miedo.

" _-Nos equivocamos al pensar que el ataque a tu madre y el ocurrido hace unos años habían sido obra del circulo de magia de china Sakura.-"_

No, no había sido el consejo, no había sido la familia Li, su corazón se estremeció, lo escucho detenerse y reanudar su paso, agitado, agotado, pero eso no cambiaba las circunstancias, ahora sabía que debía prepararse mucho más, lo que sea que ese ser Wuya quisiera o intentara hacer, no se detendría, esa criatura que la había atacado aquella mañana era una muestra de lo débil que era aún, no se había percatado de su presencia hasta que había sido demasiado tarde, hasta que había necesitado ayuda.

Los ojos se le llenaron de lágrimas, frustración, ira, una reprimenda interna desarrollándose con fuerza, ¿No era aquello prueba suficiente de su negligencia? ¿No había dependido de él a tal punto de estar con vida por gracia de su intervención? ¿Y si aquella criatura hubiera sido tan rápida como para atacarlo a él? Podría haber salido herido, una nívea mano trazó un sendero por el cuello expuesto, las líneas rojas marcando la herida ya cerrada, un recordatorio, la magia de Eriol no las habían curado del todo, sentía los residuos de la energía negativa, el escozor de aquella sustancia negra y pegajosa que se había mezclado con su sangre manando a borbotones, podría haber muerto, ambos podrían haber muerto.

Yoko volvió a la habitación, si se había sentido ofendida o confusa no lo demostró mientras adornaba la trenza con un prendedor en forma de clavel dorado y hacia una profunda reverencia antes de retirarse, Sakura no se permitió reparar en su imagen, salió de la habitación y se dirigió directamente a los jardines, sus pasos eran tan ligeros que nadie podría haberla oído, abrió y cerró las puertas con extrema precaución, finalmente, calzada con los altos zori lacados en negro, con tanta dignidad como pudo al tambalearse sobre el camino empedrado que daba a la sala de entrenamiento, corrió la puerta tallada, pesadísima en sí misma, e ingresó al recinto descalzándose con rapidez.

Shaoran vagó por la enorme casa, su esencia estaba en cada rincón, no así su personalidad, era obvio que aquel lugar había sido decorado por un inglés excéntrico y arrogante, no por la chica de cabellos castaños que ahora buscaba con tanta desesperación como miedo. Había sentido la magia brotando por cada poro de su piel, era un poder tan puro que había estremecido cada partícula en su ser, magia elemental, apenas moldeada para ser controlada, pero estremeciéndose salvaje debajo del delicado cerco de energía con el que ella la había domado, al menos por momentos.

Finalmente sus pasos lo guiaron a los interminables jardines, cientos de árboles de cerezo esparcían sus flores por los pisos de piedra, entramados con pinos y abedules, enredaderas y rosales, fuentes al estilo zen esparcidas por aquí y por allá, una mezcla perfecta entre la simplicidad oriental y la exuberancia occidental, equilibrio, camino sin rumbo fijo, sus pensamientos vagando en los últimos acontecimientos…

 _Flash Back…_

 _-Estará bien- Repetía el inglés, sus manos aun cubiertas de sangre, su camisa blanca arremangada hasta los codos, el cabello revuelto de tanto peinarlo hacia atrás, Shaoran no recordaba haberlo visto tan fuera de sí, nunca. Recordó su mediocre explicación de su conexión con la chica, su primer instinto había sido reírse y exigirle que se comportara como un adulto, pero su mirada, el tono de voz, aquel sujeto no mentía, su padre, ¡Que los dioses y todos sus antepasados pidieran clemencia en su nombre!, el destino era un viejo con un sentido del humor retorcido, pero él era un Li, y no cualquier Li, era el heredero de su clan, el protocolo y el honor le exigían actuar de determinada manera con él, después de semejante confesión, Clow, decía su madre, siempre había sido extraño, seguramente esta reencarnación se había quedado con todo lo malo, pues el Sr. Kinomoto no parecía nada fuera de lo normal._

 _Encerrados en aquel despacho por demás ostentoso, fuera de la vista de todos, excepto por el fiel guardián agitado por el estado de su amo, que se había sentado frente al escritorio, con sus ojos negros fijos en el joven Hiragisawa que caminaba de un lado a otro, Shaoran estaba tentado a darle un par de golpes, normas o no, costumbres o no, que se fuera todo al demonio, lo estaba poniendo muy nervioso._

 _-Dijiste que la herida se había cerrado sin problemas- Susurró, Eriol se dejó caer en una de las butacas de cuero borgoña cerca de una enorme chimenea de piedra gris, observó sus manos, la costra de sangre seca abrazando sus dedos._

 _-Lo hizo, por mera suerte, su magia combatió aquella energía y me permitió curarla, unos segundos más tarde y…- Se estremeció, negando profundamente con la cabeza, los ojos desorbitados, lejos, por un momento se había ido muy lejos. Como si un enorme peso cayera sobre él, sus ojos zafiro se oscurecieron por la sombra de lo que parecía una profunda culpa.- No lo sentí- confesó, el chino le miró, cauteloso.- No pude sentir aquella presencia, aun cuando me encuentro monitoreando a Sakura a cada instante, tu… ¿Cuándo lo sentiste?-_

 _-Casi al mismo tiempo que logre encontrarla- Shaoran meditó un instante, ciertamente la criatura había logrado pasar desapercibida en medio de un festival en un templo sagrado, no era algo imposible, con tanta gente y con energías tan fuertes, podría fácilmente haberse ocultado, pero había algo en Eriol, ese deje de tribulación, no eran muchas las que se le escapaban a ese sujeto, Shaoran sintió temor, si él, la reencarnación de Clow Reed se sentía desvalido, ¿Qué quedaba para el resto de los mortales? ¿Qué quedaría para él? Shaoran se tensó en su asiento, había confesado la historia que su madre le había contado hacia algunos años, había explicado sus propias teorías, sus descubrimientos a través de los años, a cambio Eriol le había contado todo lo ocurrido en los últimos años, los ataques, los entrenamientos, los progresos y las profundas depresiones de la chica, Shaoran comprendía muy bien el sentimiento que atravesaba aquel rostro generalmente tan sereno, era el mismo que él experimentaba a diario, un recordatorio de una realidad que jamás aceptaría.- Ella no reacciono, le permitió acercarse.-_

 _Eriol soltó un sonido entre un gruñido y un bufido, que denoto de inmediato su desacuerdo y molestia._

 _-Ella es fuerte, lo que haya sido sabe cómo confundirnos- la voz serena era tan forzada que sus cuerdas vocales se erosionaron y su lengua se rehusaba a articular las palabras, se permitió reprimir su defensiva actitud y serenó su mirada antes de encontrar esos ojos chocolate, tan profundamente afectados como los suyos- El hecho fehaciente es, mi querido pariente, que no podemos seguir protegiéndola, no mientras no sepamos más sobre estos seres y más importante, no podremos ayudarte mientras le ocultemos lo más importante de todo este embrollo.- Una sonrisa sardónica apareció en su rostro, pero no llegó a sus ojos._

 _Tenía razón y Shaoran lo sabía, ¿No era ese el propósito que lo había traído de regreso a Japón?, esa era su misión, como líder de su clan y su deseo personal, su anhelo más preciado y su secreto mejor guardado, lo había sabido hacia años, cuando la había dejado para arreglar los asuntos pendientes en Hong Kong, era un niño, con tanta suerte que no podría haber imaginado lo que le aguardaba, todo habría sido diferente, quizás mucho más sencillo, si ella no se hubiera apartado tan repentinamente, sin explicaciones, sin motivo aparente, si él hubiera tenido el tiempo de exponer sus intenciones con más claridad, si el destino no los hubiera separado, si tan solo hubiera explicado aquel obsequio y su significado._

 _Había sido gradual, unas cartas que llegaban muy tarde, él había culpado al correo internacional, luego llamadas demasiado rápidas, en tono distante, frio, siempre con prisas, la indiscutible tristeza de su voz al contestar monótonamente, luego nada, silencio, ausencia, no respondía correos electrónicos, sus amigos parecían haber perdido tanto contacto con ella como él, incluso Tomoyo había respetado aquel hermetismo mudo, él había recurrido a todo, había llamado a todos e incluso había estado a punto de escaparse de casa y tomar un avión, entonces recibió una última carta, breve e impersonal, unas cuantas palabras que había destrozado su corazón y había abierto un surco en su pecho._

" _Es mejor dejar que el tiempo y la distancia cumplan con su cometido y sanen aquello que no puede ser"_

 _Pero él no había sanado, no, releía la nota cada noche, repasando cada detalle, cada posible error cometido, cada fallo, fue entonces cuando Eriol llamó, tan entrometido como era su costumbre, pero por una vez, Shaoran lo agradeció, una explicación simple, que había llenado su alma de tanta esperanza como de angustia, había respetado los límites impuestos por ella, para disgusto suyo desde luego, tanto por petición del inglés como por inmediación de su madre, había planes, mucho trabajo que hacer, demasiado en juego._

 _Le había dolido, había temido cada día que aquel sentimiento pudiera ser olvidado, que ella le olvidara a él, que cada sacrificio, que cada paso, tan pensado y calculado fuera en vano una vez llegado el momento, bueno había llegado el momento, las cosas en china estaban cada vez más complicadas, el consejo exigía que asumiera su lugar, pero aquella ascensión venía con condiciones, había esperado y llorado la ausencia y ahora finalmente estaba allí._

 _-Se lo diré, tan pronto como se recupere.-_

 _Fin Flashback..._

Como una respuesta del cielo, o quizás una recompensa del destino, sus pasos lo llevaron hasta una construcción en medio del jardín, el inconfundible sonido del acero cortando el aire le hizo empujar la puerta entreabierta, sus ojos no dieron crédito a aquella visión.

Tres maniquíes enfilados en el centro de la sala eran atravesados una y otra vez, los cuchillos volaban a través de la sala, desde un pedestal sobre un suelo de tatames y allí, de pie, estaba ella, vestida con los colores del clan Li, erguida en su propia altura, era como ver la ilustración de una diosa, las pequeñas dagas dejaban su mano en un movimiento limpio y calculado, pero tan fluido como las olas del mas, el lazo del obi perfectamente extendido sobre el suelo, apenas podía ver el subir y bajar de su pecho con respiraciones lentas, era hermosa, realmente hermosa, y aun allí, armada y ensimismada mientras las hojas cortaban paja y madera, aún parecía tan delicada y frágil.

Como si le hubiera escuchado los pensamientos, la hoja lanzada viró, tan bruscamente que el corazón del chino apenas tuvo tiempo de llevar a cabo medio latido, el cuchillo atravesó la sala directamente hacia la puerta, él no reaccionó, ni cuando captó el brillo de la hoja, ni cuando esta se detuvo justo frente a su nariz, ni cuando los pequeños pasos hicieron crujir la madera y se detuvieron ante él, solo podía mirarlo, suspendido y quieto en el aire, estaba inmóvil, tanto como él, su cerebro vibraba pero su cuerpo no respondía, ella lo había apresado, de alguna manera, la magia cosquilleaba en sus tobillos, sus muñecas, como cadenas invisibles.

-Es un Tantó- Dijo Sakura en tono neutro- los antiguos Samurai los llevaban en su cinto o escondido entre sus ropas, degollaban con ellos a sus enemigos si eran tan tontos como para acercarse lo suficiente.- Shaoran observo el mango, un trenzado de oro y jade, tan brillante que casi pudo ver su reflejo.- No me gusta que me espíen- prosiguió, acto seguido extendió su mano y la daga voló hacia ella y en un limpio movimiento fue enviada directo hacia la cabeza de uno de los maniquí, el mensaje era claro, "Pudiste ser tu"- Dadas las circunstancias, si yo fuera tú, no me andaría por la casa mirando a través de rendijas y pondría especial atención en mi propia seguridad, empezando por no aparecer de la nada, anuncia tus entradas, en este lugar la magia se expone sin miramientos y yo no soy precisamente la más hábil de todos .- su tono había sido tan amargo y frio que el chino tuvo que mirarla dos veces para asegurarse de que realmente era ella.

" _Sakura… ¿Qué te ha pasado Sakura?"_

Shaoran se sintió de plomo cuando esa energía le liberó, el cosquilleo en su piel desapareció dejando una ligera sensación de vacío, no había sido una cadena, si no el agarre firme pero cuidadoso de la chica, ella no le haría daño.

-No pretendía espiarte- se apresuró a decir, sus manos se movieron frenéticamente en negación a la par de su cabeza- paseaba por los jardines y encontré este lugar- Shaoran se sonrojó violentamente, después de todo y a pesar de no haberlo herido, no físicamente al menos, ella lo había amenazado, contenido y puesto en ridículo al descubrirlo espiándola, había tenido la guardia baja y ella lo había vencido sin luchar y en menos de un minuto, ¿Qué diría su madre ante tal descuido del heredero del clan Li? Seguramente la hubiera aplaudido, para que engañarse, ¿No había logrado la pequeña Sakura que su madre revelara instintos que permanecían ocultos incluso para sus propios hijos? Su presencia allí era muestra de aquello, de haber sido diferente el habría tenido que tomar decisiones muy difíciles, pero ¿Cómo resistirse a ella?

Había algo en Sakura, aun ahora que aquella máscara de serena frialdad se apoderaba de sus rasgos y que sus ojos eran opacados por la sombra de una profunda tristeza, ella era un imán, irradiaba luz y poder, un imán si, para cosas buenas y para cosas malas, pero de alguna forma todos terminaban siempre girando a su alrededor, incluso su severa y orgullosa madre.

-¿Qué haces aquí Shaoran?- Preguntó ella, se había girado hacia los maniquíes, el chino observó como las pequeñas dagas se desprendían de la paja prensada y uno a uno se alineaban sobre una pequeña mesa de cedro ubicada a un costado de ella, era sorprendente, había adquirido control de su magia, no estaba utilizando las cartas, de hecho, Shaoran no podía sentir ninguna otra presencia más que la de Sakura, era obvio que el entrenamiento, sea cual fuere, al que la había sometido Hiragizawa durante estos años estaba funcionando.

-Ya te lo dije, paseaba por el jardín…-

-No- Interrumpió ella, su corazón latiendo desbocado, se estaba rindiendo a ese deseo, el anhelo de una respuesta tan peligrosa como la pregunta que ella había formulado.- Me refería a ¿Qué haces en Japón?- Se giró para mirarlo, esmeralda y chocolate chocaron, una mirada colmada de sentimientos, por un momento el creyó ver aquel brillo que antaño había bañado esos ojos verdes.

-Te dije una vez que regresaría, en cuanto arreglara algunos asuntos pendientes en Hong Kong- musito acercándose- Esos asuntos están resueltos y otros más importantes me esperaban aquí… Sakura- Li se atrevió a dar un par de pasos más hacia ella, Sakura no retrocedió, dejo que el prosiguiera, hasta que ese aroma tan familiar se coló por su nariz. Shaoran la observó directamente a los ojos, llenándose de coraje, sonrojado y tan serenamente como pudo dijo- Tú… tú estás aquí Sakura.-

La aludida se sintió desfallecer, la intensidad de su mirada castaña, aquellos ojos con los que soñaba noche tras noche, Shaoran ahora estaba a unos cuantos centímetros de ella, si extendía su mano podría tocarlo, entrelazar sus dedos, como habían hecho en una ocasión, se detuvo en seco, la imagen de su cuerpo inerte sobre un charco de sangre le nubló los ojos, lágrimas empañaron su vista y antes de que él pudiera detenerla ella giró sobre sí misma, dando pasos poco elegantes, sus pies enredándose en la tela de aquel kimono, esquivo al chico que la miraba perplejo y se dirigió a la puerta.

-No- balbuceó ella.- No puedo…-

Shaoran sintió su corazón romperse ante aquellas palabras, había visto el miedo en sus ojos, él sabía la razón, conocía a detalle la situación, se sintió culpable por mantener tantos secretos, por haber permitido que otros tomaran decisiones que él y solo él debía haber tomado, no, no él, ellos, porque todo esto se trataba de ellos, debió permitirle saber, debió comunicarle sus sentimientos más claramente, había sido un niño, uno que pensó que el tiempo sería incapaz de cambiarlo todo, él había sido un cobarde y ella, ella era valiente, era capaz de negarse a su propio corazón, a sus anhelos y deseos más profundos, solo por él, por salvarlo a él.

-Sakura…- Dijo intentando acercarse, ella retrocedió dos pasos.

-Por favor Shaoran- sus ojos estaban bañados en traicioneras lagrimas que brotaron y surcaron sus mejillas, sentía su corazón romperse, ¿Qué le había hecho creer que podría enfrentarlo? Había sido una ingenua, una tonta al pensar que podría estar frente a él y simplemente ignorarlo, no, ella no tenía las fuerzas necesarias para ignorar aquel sentimiento, aquella fracción egoísta de su ser, oculta tan profundamente y contenida por una gruesa pared, golpeaba con fuerza sus límites, exigiendo una rendición inmediata, pero no, ella no podría.

-Es por tu propio bien…- musito sin mirarlo- regresa a casa Shaoran.-

-No puedo- dijo él con firmeza.

-¿Por qué no?- susurro Sakura.

Pero la respuesta no llegó, un gran estruendo resonó afuera de la sala de armas, Sakura y Shaoran se miraron por un momento, un segundo estruendo, gritos furiosos y ella supo que debía intervenir, tras un largo suspiro se dio media vuelta, indicándole a Shaoran que le siguiera.

-Mantente alerta y no descuides tu retaguardia-

Él no refutó se limitó a seguirla a través de los jardines y de regreso a la casa.

Nakuru, Spinel Sun y Kerberos rara vez estaban totalmente de acuerdo en algo, pero dada la catástrofe que se había desatado en la sala de estar de la mansión no habían tenido más opción que unir fuerzas para esconderse detrás de una mesa de madera volteada y cubrirse de los innumerables objetos de gran valor que volaban estrellándose contra las paredes, Eriol estaba en medio de la habitación, envuelto por un escudo de luz azul, los objetos eran lanzados por Kaho Mizuki, quien encolerizada y fuera de sí apuntaba una y otra vez, solo rebotaban, hecho que la ponía aún más molesta.

Sakura abrió la puerta con cuidado, astillas de porcelana china antiquísima le rozaron la mano, detrás de ella Li Shaoran no sabía cómo reaccionar, estaba perplejo, podría jurar que nunca en sus dieciocho años había escuchado tantas groserías, mucho menos salidas de la boca de una mujer y peor aún, de su profesora de primaria, la siempre impasible Srta. Mizuki.

-¡Bastardo engreído!- Grito Kaho mientras tomaba un candelabro de una repisa, era una pieza de metal macizo bañada en oro, Sakura se obligó a ahogar un gritito.- ¡Solamente me has usado!- el candelabro se elevó en el aire, choco contra la barrera de Eriol y con un ruido sordo fue a parar muy cerca de Nakuru, al otro lado de la mesa, la chica apenas tuvo tiempo de gritarles en respuesta, sin atreverse a asomar la cabeza. Kero voló hacia su ama, su expresión exhausta, y se posó en el hombro de la chica.

-Llevan así casi una hora- Dijo el guardián.- Spi y yo jugábamos ese nuevo juego de mesa que Tomoyo nos pidió que probáramos, escuchamos gritos desde el estudio y pensamos que Kaho había tenido un ataque de celos otra vez, después Eriol bajo exigiéndole que se marchara y ella enloqueció y comenzó a tirar todo lo que ha podido tocar.-

-¿Hacen esto a menudo?- Se atrevió a preguntar Li.

-No a tal punto- Contestó Sakura, en efecto jamás había visto a esa mujer tan alterada.

-Esa mujer sufre de celos incontrolables- susurró Kero, fue demasiado alto, una taza de porcelana del querido juego de té de Eriol salió volando en dirección a la puerta, casi dio en el blanco, Sakura elevó la mano y la taza se detuvo para luego depositarse en su palma.

Eriol, que hasta el momento se había mantenido inerte en medio de la habitación se giró para verlos.

-Me disculpo por el alboroto- no había ningún rastro de su habitual sonrisa o sarcasmo, la seriedad enmascaraba su molestia, Sakura lo notó de inmediato, él no la detendría, estaba muy molesto como para arriesgarse a usar la magia sin herirla, ella lo entendió entonces, pero ¿Sería prudente?

Shaoran se acercó un poco más a Sakura, él también había captado la silenciosa petición, _"Cobarde",_ pensó el chino, pero estaba tan tentado a sentir lástima por el inglés que decidió dejarlo pasar.

-Kaho, estas muy alterada ahora, quizás sea mejor que continúen esta conversación cuando te hayas calmado- Sakura sonrió, intentando ser tan amable como era posible, craso error, los ojos castaños iracundos se fijaron en ella, instintivamente Shaoran se adelantó, poniéndose a la par de la chica.

Kaho Mizuki vio el rostro de la niña que había visto crecer y madurar, la niña que según Eriol sería la más grande hechicera de su generación, la envidia hirvió en su sangre, ella era una mujer adulta, de mundo, con una carrera y muchos éxitos académicos, pero carecía de todo aquello que una vez la había unido al inglés, había creído por mucho tiempo que todo aquello seria irrelevante, que error había cometido, se sentía despreciada y relegada, hacia tanto que las cosas eran diferentes.

-No te atrevas a invo…- no termino la frase, Eriol había aparecido delante de ella, una mano en alto.

-Esta conversación ya termino- Dijo Eriol, un tono de voz tan imponente que descolocó a Kaho.- Será mejor que te vayas ahora.-

Ella intento refutar, su mano se elevó y colisionó con la mejilla del chino, gritos, insultos y gruñidos salieron de ella, Sakura vio con horror como las manos del inglés se crispaban en puños, Shaoran y Nakuru se tensaron al mismo tiempo mientras Kero y Spi se ocultaban detrás de Sakura, todos pudieron sentir la magia brotando peligrosamente del Eriol, hilos de fuego azul comenzaron a rodearlo, Kaho había traspasado los límites y la maestra de las cartas lo sabía, no lo pensó dos veces.

-Silencio- Sakura susurró.

Una luz dorada iluminó su mano derecha, apenas un poco, Shaoran la miró sorprendido mientras una mujer apareció de la nada, cubierta por un vestido negro que ocultaba su boca, se posó frente a Kaho, incluso Eriol retrocedió al verse interpelado, lentamente la aparición se llevó un dedo a los ocultos labios, un segundo después Kaho Mizuki había desaparecido y la carta volvía a las manos de su ama.

Había usado una carta Clow sin utilizar el báculo, sin que su sello surgiera bajo sus pies, era un control increíble de su poder, Shaoran estaba impresionado, ella se giró y sonrió a medias, su conversación pasada aún estaba fresca en el aire, inconclusa, pero no por eso ella dejaría de lado sus modales.

-Me disculpo Shaoran- Dijo ella.

-No tienes por qué- Eriol intervino, un sudor fino cubriendo su frente- Soy yo quien les debe una disculpa a todos, y muchas gracias por llevarla a casa Sakura- Se veía tan agotado.

Sakura se acercó, sus pies fueron gráciles al esquivar los trozos de porcelanas, jarrones de vidrio y básicamente los restos del mobiliario de la ostentosa sala.

-No te preocupes- dijo Sakura, poso su mano en su hombro antes de ir directamente a las escaleras y desaparecer ella también.

Li Shaoran la observó ascender, el obi borgoña arrastrándose detrás de ella, era hermosa, la viera como la vera, y vestida así, con esos colores, con ese porte al caminar, no habría duda para quien la observara, ella estaba destinada a hacer grandes cosas, y él deseaba verlo desde un lugar privilegiado, él se había propuesto un objetivo, su corazón latía fuertemente recordándole sus motivos, no perdería esta batalla, así tuviera que luchar con el mismo objeto de su afecto.

-Aun no le dijiste ¿Verdad mocoso?- siseó Kero revoloteando sobre él.

-Eso no te incumbe muñeco- Espeto Li, lanzando una mirada asesina.

-Que lento eres- Refunfuñó el guardián.

-¡Que no te metas!- grito Li.

Eriol sonrió ante la escena, la cabeza le punzaba y la magia aun borboteaba bajo su piel, había estado a punto de hacer algo de lo que se arrepentiría seguramente, ¿Cuándo haba adquirido su elegida tanto poder y madurez? ¿Cuándo había perdido él el control? La situación con Kaho era ya insostenible, pero llegar a destrozar su casa y a golpearlo ante sus invitados y sus amigos más cercanos, su familia, era inaceptable, si había quedado en la alguna duda, bueno, simplemente se había evaporado.

-No pretenderás que limpiemos por ti Eriol- Dijo Nakuru saliendo de detrás de la mesa- Este desastre es todo tuyo-

-¡Sí!- estuvo de acuerdo Kero- Arruinaron nuestro juego de mesa y justo cuando yo estaba a punto de ganarle a Spi- se quejó

-Eso no es lo que yo recuerdo- Refutó Spinel posándose sobre el respaldo de un mueble bañado en escombros.

Eriol solo sonrió, esta vez más calmado.

-No te preocupes, querido pariente- dijo Eriol mirando a Li- ya entrará en razón, no te rindas- Shaoran se sonrojó pero volvió a mirar la escalera por donde Sakura se había marchado, no se rendiría, haría su mejor esfuerzo.


	4. Chapter 4

_El secreto de la Estrella_

 _Capitulo IV_

-Ya veo, con que eso dijo Li- la voz de Tomoyo era penas un susurro, a través de la pantalla de su teléfono Sakura observó como el semblante de su amiga se ensombrecía.- ¡Y yo no estuve allí para grabar tan romántico momento, no puedo perdonármelo!- exclamo. Sakura se obligó a omitir un grito exasperado, siempre había sentido vergüenza por la constante atención de su mejor amiga, pero en esta ocasión, en verdad necesitaba que la amatista se centrara en el problema.- ¿Y qué le respondiste Sakura?-

-No lo hice- contestó apenada- Nos interrumpieron- omitiría mencionar aquella discusión entre su mentor y su antigua profesora, no necesitaba que más personas supiera del ultimo arrebato de Kaho.

-Ya veo- Dijo Tomoyo- Si conozco a Li buscara el momento adecuado para retomar la conversación- Sakura se estremeció.

-¿Y si yo no quiero terminarla?- susurró apenada.

Tomoyo Daidoji tomo un profundo respiro, agradeciendo inmensamente por el hecho de grabar cada una de sus llamadas y poder capturar a su amiga sufriendo un violento sonrojo y con una expresión de terrible angustia, este video iría directo a su top 10 de momentos para recordar.

-Me temo que no es un tema que deba quedar inconcluso, con todo lo que ocurrió durante el festival sería mejor tener cerca toda la ayuda posible- Sakura negó efusivamente.

-No quiero su ayuda- exclamó la castaña, Tomoyo no pudo contener su asombro al otro lado de la línea, pero omitió cualquier comentario al respecto.

-Creo que no tienes opción- se limitó a decir restándole importancia.

-¿Por qué lo dices?- Inquirió Sakura.

-Los amigos siempre estamos allí para ayudarnos Sakurita y tú eres muy especial para Li- dijo sonriente- estoy segura de que él estará allí siempre que lo necesites.-

Sakura reprimió una efusiva explosión, no necesitaba recordar los motivos por los cuales no deseaba la ayuda del chino, aunque las imágenes pronto aparecieron en su mente, "Alguien muy especial", si, Shaoran lo había dejado claro, lo había demostrado más allá de las palabras, incontables veces y la culpa que ella sentía al alejarlo sin poder darle una explicación clara era apenas superada por el dolor que le causaba la mera distancia, pero ambos, combinados, no se equiparaban al dolor causado por la alternativa de perderlo, de permitir que le hicieran daño, si había que escoger prefería herirlo con sus palabras y sus acciones, aunque eso la destruyera a ella misma, antes que permitir que aquel hecho tan horrible ocurriera.

-Los amigos hacen sacrificios- susurro Sakura y Tomoyo comprendió de inmediato que su amiga hacia un gran esfuerzo por mantener la compostura, no solo ante ella, si no ante el chino, una vez ella había escuchado la historia, tan solo una vez había bastado para que Tomoyo comprendiera las dimensiones del afecto entre Sakura y Li Shaoran, había visto esos ojos castaños llenarse de lágrimas amargas y perder su brillo, mientras relataba entre sollozos el terrible sueño.

Ninguno de los presentes en aquella ocasión había pedido que repitiera palabra, tampoco nadie objeto ni persuadió cuando la chica se negó a contestar llamadas, cuando las cartas y los correos electrónicos se acumularon o cuando un desesperado Li amenazó con voz a cuello tomar el primer avión a Japón, solo Eriol, con su paciencia infinita y su sabiduría había podido calmar al joven heredero, contándole solo lo indispensable, prometiendo y jurando por la seguridad de Sakura y un reencuentro en el momento adecuado. Mucho había pasado desde entonces, todos había visto a la niña madurar y crecer, un poco más triste cada día, un poco menos ella misma, por ese motivo cuando recibió la llamada de Meiling un día previo a la llegada de Li, una chispa de esperanza había sido encendida en su interior, la esperanza de recuperar ese pedacito de Sakura Kinomoto que Li Shaoran se había llevado con él, calculaba que la fortaleza, o mejor dicho, el ímpetu testarudo de la chica cedería muy pronto.

-No hay nada más romántico que sufrir por alguien a quien aprecias mucho, pero contéstame esta pregunta Sakura- Dijo Tomoyo- ¿Si la situación fuera al revés te alejarías de él?, ¿Dejarías que lidiara solo con la situación para mantenerte a salvo? o ¿Te gustaría que te permitiera decidir por ti misma?-

Sakura observó a su amiga a través de la pantalla, por un momento le pareció que habían pasado décadas desde la última vez que le había visto, ¿Cuándo había madurado tanto?, no se permitió contemplar la respuesta ni las implicaciones de la pregunta en sí, en cambio se disculpó apresuradamente y colgó el teléfono.

" _Decidir… por sí mismo"_ , pensó la chica, ¿Qué haría Shaoran si supiera toda la verdad?, por el rabillo del ojo captó su reflejo en el espejo, el kimono verde intenso, el borgoña en el obi, el bordado en oro, ahora comprendía porque Yoko había ido directamente hacia aquella peineta, se estremeció ante la imagen, llevaba os colores del clan Li, casi por inercia entró en su vestidor, le había pedido a Yoko que escondiera la caja, esperaba que no lo hubiera hecho muy bien, recorrió los estantes de pared a pared, cientos de joyeros y cajas lacadas, reviso los cajones de cedro, el armario y cada rincón de aquella ostentosa habitación, hasta que finalmente la encontró, envuelta en un paño de seda, oculta detrás de unos cuantos abrigos que Tomoyo insistía en que ya no debería usar nunca más, pero que no le permitía tirar o donar.

Los recuerdos vinieron a ella como una ráfaga de viento que pasa entre las hojas de los árboles, estremeciendo hasta lo más diminuto de su ser, alcanzando cada recodo de su alma, aquella caja había llegado a su puerta apenas un mes después de la partida de Shaoran, envuelta en papel de Seda dorado, no por correo, n por el servicio de encomienda internacional, un miembro del clan Li en persona lo había llevado, tal como dictaba la tradición, al menos eso había dicho el hombre, aunque ella no tenía idea de que se trataba y considero grosero preguntarle. El emisario se hacía llamar Yu Han, un hombrecito de baja estatura y cabeza cana, vestía un traje negro muy formal y había sido muy explícito al decirle que él y su familia estaban al servicio de los Li, incluso había hecho tres profundas reverencias antes de entregarle el paquete informándole que era un obsequio del Heredero de los Li, Li Xiao Lang y le preguntó si lo aceptaría, muy emocionada ella había aceptado, el hombre no se retiró hasta que ella hubo retirado el papel y abierto la caja lacada, un dragón chino dormitaba en el tope, un ornamento tan exquisito y enjoyado que Sakura se preguntó si podría haber algo más hermoso o valioso dentro. Abrió el broche y dentro, reposando tranquilamente sobre un cojín de seda color borgoña, yacía un broche de oro, una única flor de cerezo, abierta en su máximo esplendor, y junto a ella una tarjeta, estaba escrita en japonés, una letra conocida para ella.

" _Querida Sakura;_

 _En china la flor del cerezo representa a la mujer, su fuerza y seguridad en sí misma, dones que considero tu posees, este broche ha estado en mi familia por generaciones y es tradición que el hijo mayor lo obsequie a alguien que considere muy especial, por favor acéptalo como muestra de mi afecto, mi respeto y mi promesa de que muy pronto volveremos a encontrarnos._

 _Li Shaoran."_

Sakura rozó con la yema de los dedos los delicados tallados, el cuerpo del dragón estaba incrustado con cientos de piedras preciosas, a modo de escamas, sus ojos, dos pequeños ópalos resplandecientes, parecían devolverle una mirada profunda y orgullosa, el símbolo del clan Li, aquel obsequio había sido algo tan personal, tan íntimo y significativo, si había en ella alguna duda acerca de los sentimientos del chino, aquella tarde se habían dispersado, no comprendió del todo el gesto, quizás se había abstenido de enviarlo por correo debido a lo costoso que era, pero quedo aún más sorprendida cuando el emisario hizo tres reverencias aún más profundas y con la voz más solemne se puso a su disposición, ella había enviado una carta con él, donde agradecía a Shaoran por el obsequio, el hombre no solo espero a que ella la escribiera, si no que le aseguró que la misma no tocaría otras manos que las de su joven amo y haba finalizado la visita llamándola "Ama Sakura", sustantivo que termino por provocarle un violento sonrojo. Jamás había tenido oportunidad de usar el broche, ni siquiera se lo había planteado y luego de aquel sueño, simplemente lo había sepultado en sus recuerdos con el resto de sus sentimientos.

Tenía tanto que pensar, la cabeza le palpitaba, su pecho dolía con la certeza de una decisión que ciertamente no era solo suya y en su cabeza una vocecita, que había estado oculta por demasiado tiempo, comenzaba a recobrar fuerzas.

Eriol se dejó caer en la silla a la cabeza de la gran mesa de roble, grandes bandejas humeantes habían sido colocadas en el centro, entremezclándose con cuencos llenos de flores, jarras con diversas bebidas y botellas de vino, Kerberos revoloteaba sobre la mesa, admirando la diversidad de platos bajo la atenta mirada de Spi, quien desde su lugar en la mesa refunfuñaba acerca de la poca afluencia de postres libres de azúcar. La cabeza aún le palpitaba y estaba de terrible humor luego de la escena que había tenido lugar esa misma tarde, hubiera querido que las cosas fueran diferentes, aquel sentimiento parcia no querer abandonarlo, ¿Cuántas veces imagino a Kaho presidiendo aquella mesa con él? ¿Por cuánto tiempo había estado viviendo dentro del ese sentimiento de perfecta desconexión con aquella mujer?, había sido él, el primero en dar un paso lejos, había sido él quien propiciara la desconfianza y los celos, si, ella lo había llevado al límite, pero fue su frialdad, repentina y súbita la que los había llevado al colapso. Miro a Nakuru, sonriente como siempre, sentada a la mesa junto a Spinel, ninguno de los dos parecía haberse afectado por la ruptura, incluso parecían aliviados, era como si sus guardianes pudieran canalizar los afectos de su amo, de alguna forma, era un don no premeditado, pero él lo había notado, su apego a Kaho había disminuido tan abruptamente como el suyo propio.

-Buenas noches- Li Shaoran ingreso al comedor e hizo una pequeña reverencia.

-Buenas noches- Saludo Nakuru.

-Muy buenas noches Li- Eriol señalo una silla a su izquierda, usualmente era Kaho quien cenaba en ese lugar, siempre a su izquierda, un segundo lugar, decía ella, otra queja más que no podía apartar de su cabeza.- por favor toma asiento.- Kero desvió su mirada de los platillos, deteniendo un momento la enumeración metódica que había estado haciendo los últimos minutos, estableciendo un orden para comerlos todos y cada uno.

-¡Ah! Pero si eres tu mocoso, ya era hora, solo falta que llegue Sakura y poder empezar a degustar todos estos deliciosos platillos.- Exclamó eufórico.

Li camino hasta el asiento ofrecido y dedico una mirada al salón, como toda la casa estaba muy ornamentado, ricos tapices caían sobre las paredes empapeladas, candelabros dorados iluminaban la mesa de caoba, las sillas estaban talladas a mano con una heráldica en el respaldo, el mantel de lino blanco hacia juego con los platos de porcelana con borde de oro, las copas de cristal y los cubiertos dorados, la comida era una mezcla internacional de platos que desencajaba por completo con el ambiente, si bien Eriol parecía tener gusto ingles su apetito era muy japonés.

-¿Has hablado con ella?- Pregunto Shaoran.

-Me temo que no he tenido un momento luego de lo que sucedió esta tarde- contestó Eriol.- Pero si yo fuera tu no me preocuparía tanto querido pariente- una sonrisa socarrona surcó los labios del inglés, pero Li Shaoran no tuvo tiempo de expresar su desconfianza por ese gesto.

La puerta se abrió y Sakura entro disculpándose por la demora, pero el chino no lo habría notado aunque no lo hubiera hecho, parecía estar soñando, la chica había dejado a un lado los pesados kimonos con los que la había visto últimamente, en cambio llevaba un sencillo vestido azul cielo, ajustado en la cintura, las mangas traslucidas dejaban entrever sus delicados brazos y el dobladillo apenas rozaba las rodillas.

-¿No es así Li?- La frase vino con un ligero golpe por debajo de la mesa y Shaoran se preguntó cuántas veces habría preguntado Eriol lo mismo, o a que se refería.

-Eh... así es- se limitó a contestar.

La cena transcurrió tranquilamente, pasando por alto los constantes sonido de Kero mientras engullía plato tras plato, Sakura no se molestó en reprenderlo, de hecho apenas elevó la vista de su plato, del que casi no comió, Shaoran la observaba embelesado y Eriol precia disfrutar de la situación, más de lo considerado sano, en opinión de Nakuru que moría de aburrimiento, el trato tan familiar entre Sakura y Eriol fue claro para Shaoran en todo momento, las frases, los gestos, el hecho de que fuera el inglés quien sirviera constantemente en la copa de la chica, sus miradas discretamente reprobatorias ante los pocos bocados que logro llevarse a la boca, había pasado de ser incomodo a ser realmente extraño, los tres aparentaban la misma edad, aunque solo él y Sakura contaran con unos verdaderos dieciocho años, no se atrevía a aventurar en cuantos años habría vivido Eriol en ese cuerpo de doce años, pero si, por más increíble que pudiera parecer, él la trataba como un padre muy afectuoso debe tratar a una hija, se preguntó por un omento que pensaban el sobreprotector Touya y más aún, el mismo padre de la chica, ¿Cómo se sentía él?, si todo salía bien, y esperaba que así fuera, ¿Cómo encajaría todo esto en su vida?

Sakura apenas podía sostener el tenedor en la mano, era muy extraño, aún después de tanto tiempo bajo las costumbres de Eriol, comer comida japonesa con tenedor y cuchillo, como si fuera poco, la constante mirada de Shaoran sobre ella no mejoraba su estado de ánimo, las palabras de Tomoyo aún le rondaban en la cabeza, logró sobrevivir a la cena, el postre y el té, incluso había logrado mantener una civilizada conversación interpelada por Nakuru, como muestra de que eran buenos anfitriones, aun cuando Eriol anunció que saldría a hacer unas diligencias y que no le esperasen despiertos. Pensó que habría finalizado por aquella noche, que podría retirarse sin problemas y consultar todo aquello con su almohada, y estuvo a punto de hacerlo, de no haber sido por el ruido sordo de un cristal rompiéndose.

-¿Qué ha sido eso?- Nakuru se puso de pie de un salto, Spinel y Kerberos flotaron hasta la ventana del pequeño salón de estar, los vidrios se habían desparramado sobre la alfombra.

-Puedo sentir una fuerte presencia- anunció Spinel.

-Yo también puedo sentirlo- Confirmo Kero.

Sakura dio un paso al frente, escaneando el ambiente, el aire helado entraba por el agujero de la ventana, haciendo que las cortinas de gaza blanca revolotearan incesantemente, un escalofrió recorrió su piel, el aire se llenó de un aroma dulzón y la temperatura descendió varios grados.

-¿Puedes sentirlo?- Pregunto Shaoran de pie a su lado, ella asintió, por un segundo habían vuelto a ese tiempo en el que, siendo niños, vivían aventuras mientras perseguían cartas.

-Hay alguien en la entrada- susurró ella, sin previo aviso y sin esperar a que ninguno de ellos se moviera, la chica se encamino, atravesó la puerta y el pasillo rumbo al recibidor, una mano detuvo la suya cuando estuvo a centímetros de la puerta.

Shaoran la había seguido, la observó moviéndose, cautelosa y sin prisas, apenas un ligero brillo en las palmas de las manos, como señal de que estaba lista para usar su magia, era increíble, él apenas podía sentir su esencia, era como si ella la escondiera a propósito.

-Espera, podría ser peligroso- dijo el, sus miradas se cruzaron, ella tembló ligeramente ante el contacto, se miraron fijamente, topacio y esmeralda fundiéndose en un torbellino de emociones.

-Lu que sea llegó a las puertas de la casa, tenemos protecciones por todo el lugar, no debería haber podido atravesarlas, tengo que salir- Refuto ella, pero no se alejó, no podría haberlo hecho aunque hubiera querido, sus ojos la habían apresado.

-Déjame ir contigo- una petición muy simple, pero ella lo noto, el trasfondo, y despertó de su ensueño.

-No es necesario- intento librarse de ella, pero él apretó el agarre sobre su mano, entrelazó sus dedos con los de ella, un toque tan íntimo que Sakura se sonrojo violentamente.

-No te dejare sola- Dijo Shaoran solemnemente, su mano aferrándose con fuerza a la de ella, Sakura no le dio tiempo a su mente ni a su corazón para procesar esas palabras, se libró de un tirón y abrió la puerta.

El cielo se teñía con violetas y azules, el crepúsculo había dado paso a una neblinosa noche, el viento frio le caló los huesos, el camino de gravilla que llevaba al gran portón de la entrada estaba desierto, pero Sakura reconoció la presencia, al menos en parte, no era una persona, no del todo.

Una silueta se abrió paso entre las oscuridad, los faroles apostados a cada lado del camino titilaron, Shaoran miró atónito a la mujer de largos cabellos rojizos, su rostro delicado deformado por una expresión iracunda, su piel más pálida de lo normal y sus ojos…

-¿Qué fue lo que hiciste Kaho?- La voz de Ruby Moon sonó ahogada detrás de ellos, aferrada al pórtico la guardiana en su forma original miraba con terror a la que había sido su amiga, sus ojos una vez hermosos eran ahora dos orbes totalmente negros, no había en ellos rastro de luz, o de humanidad.

Sakura la examino de nuevo, una energía oscura se desprendía de ella, con cada paso que daba hacia ellos, con ese caminar felino tan impropio de ella, un instinto se apodero de ella, y de nuevo, esa voz en su cabeza grito _"No le muestres", "Ocúltala",_ instintivamente ella llevo una mano a su pecho, donde la llave de estrella se escondía bajo las capas de tela de su vestido, vio a Shaoran llevar su mano derecha instintivamente a su bolsillo.

 _-_ No- le susurro.

-¿Eh? Pero…- intento refutar él, pero ella lo miro de soslayo a modo de advertencia.

-Hagas lo que hagas, no le muestres tu magia- volvió a susurrar, sus instintos pocas veces le habían fallado, algo muy dentro de ella le advertía.- Ruby ve dentro y evita que Kero o Spinel salgan, que no cambien y manténganse ocultos, sin importar lo que escuchen.-

La guardiana asintió y regreso a la casa, no muy convencida, Sakura y Shaoran escucharon los forcejeos y los pasos subiendo las escaleras.

-¿Qué sucede?- Pregunto Shaoran, la mujer caminaba muy lentamente hacia ellos, pero Sakura no parecía dispuesta a usar su magia, se había quedado allí, de pie, sin levantar la vista de su antigua profesora.

-Sea lo que sea Shaoran, ha tomado control de la Señorita Mizuki- dijo la chica seriamente, Shaoran asintió.

-Puedo sentir una energía maligna desprenderse de ella- murmuro el chino.- un _Tou qu shiti-_ dijo irguiéndose, cuando la criatura estuvo más cerca.

-Un demonio roba cuerpos- estuvo de acuerdo Sakura, Shaoran se tomó un par de segundos para sorprenderse de que ella manejara el termino, era chino después de todo.- pensé que preferían a los portadores de magia-

-Ella posee magia- refutó Li, recordaba como aquella mujer los había ayudado a salir del embrollo del laberinto. Sakura negó con la cabeza.

-Eriol fue quien le proporciono esos poderes, una vez cumplida su misión, ella volvió a ser una persona normal-

La criatura sonrió, para horror de ambos, una hilera de filosos dientes y una lengua viperina se asomaron entre sus labios. Sakura se estremeció, ¿Cómo derrotarla sin hacer uso de su magia? ¿Quién era este ser?

-¿Qué es lo que quieres?- Exclamó Sakura dando un paso al frente para descender las escaleras pero sin que sus pies fueran más allá del tercer escalón, donde terminaba el porche techado.

La criatura no contesto, sus ojos negros se posaron en ningún lugar en particular, era como si no pudiera verla, pensó Sakura, Shaoran decidió probar su suerte.

-¿Te han hecho una pregunta?- dijo, la criatura continuó mirando a la nada, a algún punto dentro de la casa, entonces una mano, que más parecía una garra, con los dedos ennegrecidos y las uñas afiladas y curvas, se elevó, una esfera de humo negro se materializó en su palma y acto seguido fue lanzada con fuerza.

Sakura retrocedió dos escalones, al tiempo que Shaoran se lanzaba frente a ella, pero la esfera no los toco, como si un velo invisible se hubiera interpuesto, la esfera reboto contra una barrera invisible.

-Te dije que la casa estaba protegida- dijo Sakura, las manos de Shaoran aferradas a las suyas en un intento de apartarla del peligro, Tomoyo tenía razón, él jamás se iría por decisión propia, ¿Qué haría ella en su lugar?- Creo que no puede vernos, ni oírnos- su atención volvió a la criatura que se contoneaba de un lado a otro, como si buscara algo.

-¿Si está protegida, como cruzó el portón?- inquirió Shaoran, desviando su mirada pero sin soltar sus manos.

-Tiene el cuerpo de Kaho, ella es bienvenida en esta casa, quizás lo utilizó para atravesar las guardas de la entrada, aun así parece no poder entrar a la casa-

La criatura se agacho y tomó una pequeña piedra del camino de gravilla y la lanzó con fuerza hacia la casa, la pequeña piedra atravesó la barrera mágica y golpeo a Shaoran en el pecho, el ser comenzaba a sacar conclusiones, se dio cuenta Sakura.

-Así fue como rompió la ventana- dijo la chica.

-Su magia no puede cruzar la barrera pero los objetos comunes pueden hacerlo- dijo Shaoran, ahora muy alarmado- Debemos desviar su atención para poder atraparla.- Sakura asintió en acuerdo.

-Antes de que descubra que Kaho puede pasar sin problemas- Sakura libero sus manos de las del chino, inmediatamente sintió un cosquilleo frio, su piel parecía hacer en falta aquel contacto.

Sakura empuño su mano derecha, un ligero brillo dorado la ilumino, fue suficiente para que Shaoran sintiera una oleada de poder oculto, la criatura pareció notarlo también, porque sus ojos negros, como la noche que ahora se cernía sobre ellos, ubico su mano de inmediato, una esfera de luz dorada salió de su palma y atravesó la barrera, veloz, se movilizó al lado contrario, la criatura la siguió de inmediato, como un gato que persigue una bola de estambre.

-Solo ve la magia- Dijo Shaoran- Es un roba cuerpos, que ansía poder, seguramente por eso tomó el cuerpo de esa mujer, debía tener trazas de tu poder, cuando usaste en ella la carta silencio dejaste una huella, sea lo que sea te busca a ti, supongo que siguió el rastro hasta aquí, si Hiragizawa fue quien creo las protecciones no me sorprende, tu poder viene de Clow, sus energías son parte la una de la otra- su rostro se crispo preocupado mientras sus ojos no perdían de vista a la criatura que daba saltos impresionantes detrás de la esfera de energía.

-¿Crees que tenga algo que ver con lo que me atacó en el templo?- se atrevió a preguntar Sakura.

-Es una probabilidad- acepto el chino.

Sakura lo observó de reojo, aquella frase retumbando en su cabeza, ¿Debía darle la posibilidad de escoger su destino aun cuando este fuera terrible? ¿Escogería ella la muerte antes que la posibilidad de vivir una vida sin él? La respuesta vino a ella como un chorro de agua helada, pero ahora tenía asuntos que atender.

-La única forma de deshacernos de esa cosa es purificando el cuerpo, pero no podremos hacerlo si no la sujetamos- dijo Shaoran.

-Y no podemos sujetarla con magia, solo le daríamos lo que vino a buscar y sería más difícil controlarla- Sakura continuo, ¿Cómo controlarla sin usar la magia? Sus ojos escanearon los jardines delanteros, cientos de abetos y pinos enmarcaban el amplio camino de gravilla, una fuente lanzaba agua frente a ellos y rosas de todos los colores decoraban el lindero, entonces la vio, una manguera enroscada justo bajo la fuente, un pequeño descuido que enfurecería a Eriol, pero que ella agradecía profundamente.

-¿Puedes usar un sello sagrado?- Preguntó la chica, Shaoran asintió- Espera mi señal y por favor Shaoran ten mucho cuidado.-

-También tu- contestó él, aun sin comprender muy bien lo que ella pretendía, la vio atravesar la barrera, la siguió de cerca, manteniendo sus poderes ocultos, tal como ella lo hacía, rodearon la fuente y ella tomó la manguera en sus manos, le dio varios giros y finalmente formó una especie de lazo, Sakura le indicó un lugar y el espero de pie, sello en mano, la esfera de luz se movió y voló directamente hacia ella, la criatura la siguió y entonces, como si se tratase de un acto de circo en el que el domador captura al tigre, Sakura se lanzó hacia la mujer, la manguera se enrosco alrededor de sus brazos, inmovilizándola.

-¡Ahora!- Grito Sakura, el chino no dudo, un sello sagrado se posó sobre el pecho de la mujer tan rápidamente que la criatura no tuvo tiempo de defenderse, segundos más tarde, un vapor oscuro salía de su piel, y poco a poco Kaho Mizuki volvía a lucir sus delicadas facciones.

Sakura se apresuró a tomarla por los hombros mientras se tabaleaba inconsciente, justo en ese instante Ruby Moon aparecía por la puerta seguida por los furiosos Kero y Spi.

-¿Están todos bien?- pregunto la guardiana, sus ojos examinaron a Sakura de pies a cabeza para luego hacer lo mismo con el chino, no se detuvo a ver el estado de su antigua amiga, de hecho parecía estar tan molesta con ella que la ignoro estoicamente.

-Estoy bien- Dijo Sakura secándose el sudor de la frente- ¿Shaoran?- pregunto, por un momento él creyó ver una sombra de aquel brillo en esos ojos esmeralda.

-Bien- se limitó a decir.

-¡SAKURAAA!- Grito Kero furioso- ¿Cómo se te ocurre dejarme fuera de todo?-

-Deja de quejarte Kerberos, por si no lo notaste Sakura nos estaba protegiendo- Intervino Spinel.

-¿Pero qué dices?- pregunto el aludido.

-Esa cosa parecía ser ciega, solo veía la magia, fue probablemente la energía de Ruby Moon lo que la guio a la puerta- Intervino el chino.

-¿Mi energía?- Pregunto la guardiana.

-Es verdad, te transformaste justo antes de salir, el incremento en tu energía llamó su atención.

Kerberos rodeo a la mujer inconsciente en brazos de su ama.

-Aún quedan rastros de esa energía, a pesar de haber sido purificada.- murmuro cruzándose de brazos.

-Eso es porque ella lo convoco- No había rastro de la habitual amabilidad de Ruby Moon cuando pronunció aquellas palabras, ira fría y desconfianza colmaros sus orbes rubí.

Sakura la miró y estuvo a punto de refutar hasta que Shaoran dijo…

-Tiene razón, un Roba cuerpos no obtendría tal control de un cuerpo a menos que su dueño estuviera de acuerdo con la posesión-

-Ella no haría tal cosa- dijo Sakura- no puedo creerlo-

-Me temo que hace un tiempo que ha dejado de ser la persona que conociste- la voz fría de Spinel hizo que Sakura se preguntara si se había perdido de algo.

Si, Kaho había estado muy extraña últimamente, tenía severos ataques de ira, eran pocas las veces que iba a la casa y salía sin haber discutido con alguien, incluso había dejado de asistir a las lecciones de Sakura, algo que solía disfrutar con su antigua alumna, ella se lo había adjudicado a sus tropiezos en la relación que mantenía con Eriol, pero que Kaho Mizuki llegara a los extremos de convocar magia tan oscura, aun cuando ella misma había comprobado que la mujer ya no era portadora de magia, no, no era posible.

Las luces de un auto iluminaron la entrada y Eriol bajó corriendo desde el asiento trasero, sus ojos se posaron por tiempos en las personas reunidas a la puerta de la casa, dedico una mirada severa a la mujer inconsciente en los brazos de su protegida y chasqueó la lengua, un gesto poco usual en él.

-Parece que me he perdido la diversión- dijo sin la menor nota de jocosidad en la voz, mientras recorría con la vista la manguera alrededor de los brazos y el sello sagrado aun adherido al pecho de Kaho.

-Que descaro el de este sujeto- murmuro Kero.

-¿Qué sucedió?- Preguntó el inglés, minutos después, tras la explicación de la castaña, su rostro había palidecido y la furia brillaba en sus ojos cobalto. -Ruby, llévala al auto, yo me encargare de esto desde ahora, lamento no haber estado para ayudar.-

-No te preocupes, Shaoran fue de mucha ayuda- Sakura se sonrojo al instante, al reconocer en ella misma el tono de voz tan empático al pronunciar su nombre, el cielo sabía que estaba perdida.

Eriol sonrió sinceramente, al menos por un instante y se giró para ver al chino directamente a los ojos.

-Muchas gracias joven Li.- dijo haciendo una reverencia- Por favor cuídalos por mí un momento más, volveré enseguida-

-Si- se limitó a responder Shaoran.

Sakura se puso en pie una vez hubieron llevado a la mujer al auto, Kero farfullaba sobre su competencia como guardián y lo insultante que había sido el comentario de Eriol, ella lo ignoro, Ruby subió al auto junto con Spinel, ambos dirigiendo miradas desconfiadas a la durmiente Kaho, una vez hubieron puesto en marcha ella se dio media vuelta en dirección a la casa, Shaoran la siguió de cerca hasta el porche techado, el viento era fresco y el aroma de las rosas había inundado de nuevo el aire.

No había marcha atrás, Tomoyo tenía razón, ella lo sabía, no podía jugar a las escondidas durante más tiempo, estos ataques no habían sido una coincidencia, lo que sea que fuera, venia por ella, y Shaoran debía saberlo, tenía derecho a saber lo que había ocurrido, no era tan tonta como para pensar que no necesitaría ayuda, pero haría todo lo posible para protegerlo de ese destino tan terrible, incluso si para eso debía mostrárselo, quizás el sería prudente, quizás se alejaría.

-Kero, si mal no recuerdo hay una tarta de frutas en la cocina- dijo sonriente- ¿Por qué no vas y comes un poco?, como disculpa por haberte encerrado esta noche-

Kero no pidió más explicaciones, paso a través de la puerta como un rayo, exclamando lo maravillosa que era su ama, sin darse cuenta de que la misma le había puesto un anzuelo y él lo había picado, Shaoran la miró desde el pie de las escaleras, ella se dejó caer sobre el primer escalón y le miro a los ojos, él habría jurado sobre cualquier texto sagrado que conocía esa mirada, era la misma que su madre utilizaba cuando quería exponer un tema especialmente malo, tuvo miedo por un momento, supo, en lo más profundo de su ser que ella finalmente había aceptado tener una larga y sincera conversación.

 _ **Me disculpo por la demora, he tenido algunos inconvenientes con el internet, pero finalmente aquí está el capítulo 4, espero que les guste, disfruto mucho leyendo sus comentarios, por favor no dejen de decirme que les parece.**_

 _"_ ** _Por las estrellas que escuchan y los sueños que son contestados"_**


	5. Chapter 5

_**El secreto de la Estrella**_

 _ **Capítulo V**_

Eriol observó a la mujer que había dejado sobre el futon, eran cerca de las nueve de la noche y el templo Tsukimine finalmente se había quedado en silencio, los monjes parecían haber decidido que la limpieza podía esperar un poco y se habían retirado temprano, nadie los vio entrar por la puerta lateral, ni acercarse a la residencia de la familia Mizuki, tampoco notaron as puertas que se deslizaron silenciosamente sin que ninguna mano las tocara, ni al joven de cabellos azules seguido por un cuerpo flotante.

Ella emanaba un aura oscura, los residuos de la energía de aquella criatura, Eriol se tomó la molestia de usar su magia para purificarla antes de revisarla, no tenía daños más allá de un corte en su mano izquierda, lo suficientemente grande como para haber liberado una buena cantidad de sangre, estaba fresco y parecía propenso a infectarse, pero él no lo curo, no, ella merecía sufrir un poco de dolor por lo que había hecho.

Revisó la habitación en busca de algo inusual, pero todo parecía estar en orden, dejó a Kaho profundamente dormida y salió al patio, si mal no recordaba había un pequeño altar privado dentro de los jardines de aquella casa, Nakuru y Spinel esperaban afuera, en silencio, estaban molestos con ella, podía sentirlo, la desaprobación, la desconfianza, el recelo y la ira manando de sus guardianes.

-No debimos traerla, intento hacerle daño- Susurró Nakuru.

-Es verdad, pero quería ver que es lo que ha estado haciendo, no creo que haya caído por casualidad en manos de ese roba cuerpos.- refutó Eriol- Vayan a casa, yo me quedare un rato-

-Como tú desees- Nakuru se puso de pie, Spinel la siguió a través del corredor que daba al templo.

-Utilicen la puerta trasera y procuren no hacer ningún ruido- Murmuró Eriol.

-¿Por qué?- Inquirió Nakuru.

-Que ciega estas- dijo Spinel, Eriol se limitó a sonreír.

-No querrás interrumpir algo importante querida Nakuru-

Los guardianes desaparecieron en medio de la noche, Eriol dejó fluir su magia, hilos de luz azul se desprendieron de sus manos; acariciando las paredes y el suelo, se entrelazaron en una red de búsqueda, desperdigándose por cada rincón, analizando cada energía, cada minúscula partícula de esencia en aquel lugar, los jardines, las estancias, las habitaciones de los monjes, nada, ni rastro de aquella energía que había sentido en Kaho.

Decidió caminar hacia afuera, recorrió el templo, los jardines y los estanques, el altar de las ofrendas, las tiendas y los nichos, entonces lo sintió, una ráfaga, un aroma pululando en el aire frio, desplegó su magia en aquella dirección, pasando los árboles, en el lindero del bosque de pinos que rodeaban el templo, siguió el camino de migajas hasta un árbol especialmente grande, su tronco desgastado y musgoso delataba su edad, entre las raíces la tierra había sido removida, no lo pensó, se quitó la chaqueta y dobló la camisa sobre sus brazos, una niebla oscura era el único atisbo de lo que allí había habido, hurgó en la tierra, cavo y cavo, finalmente encontró lo que buscaba, una caja de madera enterrada bajo el viejo pino, envuelta en seda negra y aun húmeda, dentro una daga de plata teñida de sangre, un amuleto de piedra negra con la forma de un ave, sus ojos le devolvieron la mirada, rojos, como rubíes.

La furia se apoderó de él en el mismo instante en que dedujo el ritual que había sido llevado a cabo, flamas azules lo rodearon, incinerando aquel esplendido y antiguo árbol desde sus cimientos, él se mantuvo quieto, de rodillas, hasta que no fue más que cenizas y humo, entonces caminó de regreso a la casa, no se molestó en entrar o en no hacer ruido, le daba lo mismo, si ella despertaba, si se atrevía a darle la cara, que los dioses tuvieran clemencia.

Se detuvo frente al pasillo principal, justo donde sabía que ella encontraría su mensaje, dejo caer la caja, la seda, la daga y el amuleto se desparramaron por el suelo formando una silueta, el estrepito resonó en las paredes de bambú, Eriol sonó los dedos, apenas un movimiento de su mano y ardieron, cenizas, humo y metal burbujeante mancharon el suelo, la única prueba de su presencia en aquel lugar, una advertencia, una amenaza, una promesa.

Pocas veces en la vida se llega a ese momento trascendental, cuando los planetas se alinean, el tiempo se detiene y el corazón late desbocado, sabiendo, como solo él puede hacerlo, que la respuesta está allí, ofreciéndose como se ofrecen las olas a la orilla del mar. Aquella noche todo parecía haberse calculado para ponerlos a ambos en tales posiciones que no hubiera más opciones que abordar el tema, Shaoran tomó asiento en la escalera junto a Sakura, un presentimiento recorriendo su espina dorsal, ¿Qué era lo adecuado? ¿Debería hablar él primero?, no, sabia por experiencia propia, por los años de vivir bajo las estrictas normas de su madre, que una mujer debe ser escuchada primero y Sakura distaba mucho de ser esa niña de la que él se había prendado, no, ella se había convertido en una mujer, y no cualquiera, sino una muy especial para él, lo había sabido desde la primera vez que la vio y quizás por eso la había odiado tanto, porque incluso a la tierna edad de once años ella había ejercido sobre su corazón un control absoluto. El escucharía lo que ella tuviera que decir y estaría listo, rogaría a los dioses para que ella pudiera comprender tantas cosas.

-El día de hoy me pediste una conversación, lo lamento si fui grosera al negártela- comenzó diciendo ella- me temo que la explicación que buscas no es fácil de dar- sus ojos se fijaron en el cielo, la niebla se había ido dando paso a un manto estrellado, la luna, en su fase creciente, se reflejó en su rostro níveo, dándole un brillo platinado a sus facciones.- Te diré… no- se corrigió, si había un buen momento para poner en practica algunas de las lecciones de Eriol, era este- te mostrare mis motivos para alejarme de ti Shaoran, si me prometes no hacer preguntas hasta que termine.- Cada palabra rasgó en su garganta como cientos de vidrios quebrados, ella le estaba ofreciendo una oportunidad, para conocer las consecuencias, para darle un motivo que le hiciera marchar, pero ¿Qué haría si el decidía quedarse?

-Te prometo no interrumpirte- respondió él solemnemente.

Sakura volvió la vista hacia él, había hecho todo lo posible para evitar este momento, todos sus esfuerzos habían sido en vano, tomo un profundo respiro y con un movimiento lento y calculado rozó la mano de Shaoran, el chino, aturdido y maravillado por aquel tenue contacto, apenas reacciono cundo ella entrelazó sus dedos con los de él.

-Hace algunos años tuve un sueño, más allá de eso, es una especie de premonición, una terrible premonición- dijo Sakura- Mis sueños suelen hacerse realidad, como bien sabes, me costó mucho esfuerzo tomar las decisiones que tomé, pero no tuve opción, espero puedas comprenderme- Sus ojos se nublaron por las lágrimas contenidas, él la observó girarse levemente y mirarlo directo a los ojos- Lo que verás ahora Shaoran son mis recuerdos- murmuro ella antes de juntar su frente con la del chico.

Sakura cerró sus ojos, su energía cobro vida alrededor de ella, su sello mágico brilló bajo sus pies, el viento se detuvo y los sonidos de la noche se apagaron a su alrededor, ella atrajo sus memorias, desde ese lugar recóndito de su mente, donde permanecían ocultas, a paso lento ella avanzó, encontró la mente del chino totalmente abierta, sin guardas ni cerraduras, un lienzo en blanco donde sus memorias fueron plasmadas con delicadeza, le enseño aquel terrible sueño, su sufrimiento y las largas noches de contemplación, su miedo, su angustia.

Shaoran pudo sentir la magia fluyendo desde ella, sus energías entrelazándose desde sus manos y a través de su cuerpo, el mundo a su alrededor desapareció, los rodeo la oscuridad y momentos después ya no era consciente de su cuerpo, él era bruma, era aire, un suspiro, un susurro correteando a través de la nada, solo sus manos entrelazadas eran una conexión con el presente, el aroma de Sakura, su aliento rozando sus labios, ¿Qué estaba haciendo? ¿Cómo era capaz de usar su magia de esta manera?, la sintió entrar a su mente, un roce tan suave como el que había ejercido con sus dedos.

 _Proyección,_ pensó Shaoran, eso era, ¿Cómo lo había logrado? Él mismo había intentado durante años y después de tanto esfuerzo se le hacía aun imposible, y allí estaba ella, había tardado medio latido de corazón en alcanzar los rincones de su mente, sin esfuerzos, sin problemas, era impresionante, pero sería muy poco el tiempo para maravillarse de tal proeza, las imágenes aparecieron poco a poco ante sus ojos, el cielo, el suelo, los árboles cubiertos de musgo, reconoció el bosque, los árboles y la hierba, el pequeño poblado, cada casa, cada rostro, los gritos y el terrible olor de la madera quemada, el sonido de las armas al ser desenvainadas, el acero chocando con acero, piel y huesos, sintió la desesperación, lloró al verse inútil, vio las sombras y a esa criatura que amenazaba a aquella persona tan especial, escuchó su voz llamarla, _Sakura,_ se vio a si mismo corriendo en su búsqueda, vio la desesperación de su mirada y su pecho ardió con el ímpetu del dolor desgarrador, intento moverse, pero no era más que un espectador, sitió como se ahogaba, como cada respiración representaba un esfuerzo, la voz de ella grito palabras inteligibles y sus ojos se fijaron en la figura delante de él, era como verse en un espejo, sentía su confusión y el horror de ella, el pánico y la impotencia. Shaoran sintió venir las arcadas, sus ojos no daban crédito a lo que había visto, jamás olvidaría aquel crujido, el acero atravesando los tejidos y las pequeñas gotas calientes salpicando su rostro, el rostro de ella, jamás podría olvidar esa sensación al verse a sí mismo degollado sobre un charco de sangre.

Shaoran sintió el calor de las lágrimas surcar sus mejillas, pero no eran suyas, las imágenes se esfumaron rápidamente como el humo que es desmenuzado por el viento mientras Sakura se desplomaba en sollozos, densas gotas caían de sus preciosos ojos esmeralda y rozaban las mejillas, descendiendo hasta el rostro del chico, él solo atino a rodearla con sus brazos, en un instinto tan fuerte, tan natural, protegerla.

-Sakura- susurró a su oído, ella se aferró a él, había sido tan vivido, tan real, tan terrible, pero no había pasado, no aún, él estaba allí, era real, estaba allí, con ella, en peligro.

-¿Lo comprendes ahora? Sucederá, lo que sea que sea esa criatura, si tiene relación o no con lo que enfrentamos esta noche, viene por mí, me quiere a mí y no descansará hasta encontrarme- dijo ella- No puedo permitirlo Shaoran, no puedes quedarte, tienes que alejarte de mí- sollozó contra su pecho, aparentemente todo raciocinio se había esfumado de ella, pero él no se alejó, por el contrario la apretó más cerca.

Sakura podía oír los latidos de su corazón, serenos, acompasados, como su respiración, ¿Es que no había visto nada? El haberlo presenciado, teniéndolo tan cerca, había sido mucho más doloroso que las otras veces.

-Mírame Sakura- pidió Shaoran, ella alzó la cabeza lentamente, sus ojos verdes empañados por las lágrimas, pero él le sonreía, a pesar de todo lo que había visto, del horror que ella sabía debía haber sentido, aun así él sonreía.- ¿Es por esto que te has alejado de mí?- pregunto, Eriol se había quedado corto con su breve relato acerca de los sueños de la chica, si, él había sentido miedo, horror, su boca se había secado y por un momento su corazón había dejado de latir, pero no le temía a la muerte, no le temía a aquella criatura, ni siquiera ver su hogar destruido lo había asustado tanto como aquel detalle que ella parecía no haber notado.

-Si te quedas conmigo pasaran cosas terribles- susurró ella.

-Creo que cometes un error Sakura- Refutó él, elevó su barbilla con una mano, un toque tan gentil como su sonrisa- No seas tonta, ¿Es que no te diste cuenta?-

-¿A qué te refieres?- preguntó ella desconcertada.

Shaoran volvió a juntar sus frentes, mantuvo sus ojos fijos en los de ella y tomo su rostro entre sus manos.

-La única forma de evitar que eso ocurra, si es que hay posibilidades de que ocurra, es mantenernos juntos, si no me haces correr por todos lados buscándote entonces no hay motivos para que ese hecho suceda- dijo simplemente.

Sakura lo observó por unos instantes, tenerlo tan cerca parecía abrumarla demasiado, su mente no reaccionaba y su cuerpo lo hacía con demasiado ahínco, su corazón latía tan fuerte que podía escucharlo en su cabeza, su piel quemaba donde él la tocaba y muy dentro de ella anhelaba estar más y más cerca.

-¿Eso crees Shaoran?- pregunto, el chino asintió.

-Estoy seguro- Shaoran sonrió.

Sakura estuvo a punto de estar de acuerdo con él, pero entonces ese miedo que la había acompañado por tantos años se apoderó de ella, luchó con esa voz que le decía que él tenía derecho a decidir, el anhelo profundo e intenso que le hacía desear que se quedara.

-No puedes estar seguro- refutó ella intentando apartarse, él no permitiría tal cosa, no después de haber dado un paso al frente, no después de tantos años de añorarla, de imaginar cómo sería estar así, tan cerca de ella.

-Dame la oportunidad de demostrártelo entonces- dijo Shaoran sonriéndole- ¿Hemos enfrentado algún obstáculo que no pudiéramos vencer juntos? Somos un equipo Sakura, ¿Lo recuerdas?- ella intentó retroceder nuevamente, pero él aprovecho el impulso, girándola entre sus brazos, separando sus manos únicamente para señalar la manguera desparramada sobre el suelo- Mira lo que hicimos esta noche, no hay nada que no podamos vencer si estamos juntos-

Sakura se sentía abrumada, los recuerdos, los hechos recientes y el contacto con Shaoran la habían sacado de centro, escondió su cara entre sus manos y sollozó, dejando que toda la presión se escurriera por sus ojos, ¿Y si él tenía razón?

-¿Y si te equivocas?- susurro entre sollozos.

-No lo hago- respondió él- No hay nada que no podamos superar juntos Sakura, por eso estoy aquí.- él hizo una pausa, considerando si sería el momento adecuado para hacer mención de su segundo motivo, si ella volvía a cerrarse a sus emociones después de esto estaría perdido- Porque estoy seguro de que no hay otra persona con la que pueda sentirme de esta manera Sakura, porque los sentimientos que tengo por ti son tan grandes que me han hecho superar cada obstáculo hasta volver a encontrarte y no puedo permitir que el miedo sea el motivo para separarnos-

-No comprendes el riesgo- musitó Sakura.

Shaoran se irguió a toda su altura y la hizo girar nuevamente, frente a frente, su mirada era tan severa que la chica habría jurado verlo envejecer unos diez años frente a sus ojos.

-Cuando volví a Hong Kong me enteré de que ese sujeto, Wuya, había estado enviando criaturas extrañas a atacar al círculo de magia, empezó justo después de tu visita a Hong Kong y se detuvo cuando pareció darse cuenta de que tu no estabas allí, tu familia, como la mía, pertenecen al círculo de magia Sakura, sin importar cuanto haya intentado alejarlos tu antepasado, es un nexo de sangre que no se romperá, Wuya lo sabe, el captó tus poderes y los de tu hermano, su esencia Feng sigue intacta y se ha potenciado gracias a que heredaron dones de una reencarnación del mago Clow- Shaoran hizo una pausa para hacer que ella le mirara de directamente a los ojos y mantuvo sujeto su mentón para impedir que ella desviara el rostro.- Me temo que esta batalla no es solo tuya y no puedes ganarla sola.- Las palabras hicieron eco en la chica, inmediatamente sus ojos volvieron a desbordarse, esta vez con un toque de rabia, él no le permitió hablar- Eres fuerte Sakura, mucho más de lo que cualquiera hubiera esperado, te he visto hacer cosas en las últimas horas que la mayoría de nosotros, aun siendo entrenados desde la infancia, somos incapaces de hacer, tu poder no tiene límites, pero no puedes librar tu sola esta guerra, no sé porque ese sujeto te persigue, pero sé que no estarás a salvo si continuas alejándome.- Li Shaoran respiró profundamente, había llegado la hora.- Además… - sintió sus mejillas arder- Además yo vine a Japón por ti Sakura, te hice una promesa hace mucho tiempo, cuando decidiste alejarte de mí, cuando no respondiste mis llamadas o mis cartas, cuando ninguno de nuestros amigos quiso darme información, creí volverme loco, quise regresar de inmediato, fue Eriol quien me lo impidió, me pidió que te diera espacio…- Sakura lo miraba atónita, había estado al tanto de sus intentos por llegar a ella, cuando pasaron los meses y él no regreso, ella había hecho un pésimo trabajo convenciéndose a sí misma de que quizás Li Shaoran la había olvidado- Lo hice, ha sido lo más difícil que he hecho en toda mi vida, no pasó un día en los últimos seis años sin que temiera que tú… que tu pudieras olvidarme.-

-Shaoran…- musitó ella, vio esos ojos chocolate, las lágrimas pugnando por salir, su sinceridad, la intensidad de aquella mirada, respiro hondo y su aliento se coló entre sus labios, era dulce y fresco, como los bosques de pino, su espina dorsal tembló y sus rodillas amenazaban con dejarla caer, Sakura supo que estaba perdida.- ¿Cómo me olvidaría de ti? Eso Jamás Shaoran- las palabras salieron de su boca antes de que pudiera detenerlas.-Él sonrió, en medio de lágrimas retenidas por demasiado tiempo.

-Déjame quedarme a tu lado Sakura- susurró, y allí estaba, Sakura escuchó las voces en su cabeza, allí estaba su respuesta, su anhelo y su miedo, todo en una sola frase, su corazón latía más fuerte que nunca.

-¿Y si no puedo protegerte?- preguntó, él sonrió.

-No hay nada que no podamos lograr si estamos juntos, confía en mi Sakura- Era más de lo que ella podía soportar, más de lo que podía desear, por un instante dudó, debería dejarlo ir, aunque le doliera, por su bien.

" _La fuerza de los dos será la victoria de muchos, quédate a su lado"_

Aquella voz sonó clara en su mente, extrañamente familiar, cálida y serena, ¿Habría sido su imaginación?, por un momento Sakura creyó reconocerla, un atisbo de su pasado, lo que hubiera sido, había despertado en su interior un sentimiento que ella creía muerto para siempre.

-Juntos- se limitó a decir ella.

Li Shaoran creía conocer la felicidad, la había experimentado de niño al jugar con sus hermanas, cuando recibía la aprobación de su madre, cuando ella, la persona más especial para él le había compartido sus sentimientos, la primera vez que la había abrazado, cuando la había tomado de la mano, ¿Cómo era posible sentir algo más intenso que eso? Pero así era, " _Juntos_ ", si, juntos desde ahora y, que los dioses lo ayudaran, no la dejaría ir jamás.

Sus miradas se cruzaron, sentimientos desbordados en lágrimas, dos corazones latiendo a la par de una misma emoción, él se acercó y Sakura tuvo que luchar con las mariposas en su estómago, con el temblor de sus rodillas y ese nuevo calor formándose dentro de ella, sus frentes se tocaron nuevamente y aquella electricidad arrasó en su interior cuando él le rodeó la cintura con su brazo, la mano libre acarició su mejilla atrayéndola más y más cerca, y entones…

-¡Finalmente!- Exclamo una vocecita desde el pórtico.

Sakura y Shaoran se separaron tan bruscamente que el chino cayó sentado sobre las escaleras, sonrojados hasta las orejas y con los corazones desbocados, posaron sus ojos en la pequeña niña, sus cabellos largos, de un tono marrón ceniza caían a cada lado, su vestido amplio parecía flotar sobre el suelo, estaba rodeada de luz dorada que parecía provenir de una estrella de cinco puntas en su frente y sus ojos grises refulgían casi tanto como su sonrisa.

-Pero que demo…- comenzó a decir Shaoran desde el suelo, pero una segunda figura apareció por la puerta.

-Discúlpenos por favor- Una segunda niña, vestida con un kimono y con el cabello adornado por cintas de un azul claro, hizo una profunda reverencia hacia Sakura.- Ha estado muy inquieta esta noche, mis hermanas y yo hemos intentado contenerla, pero ella parece olvidar su lugar constantemente.-

Sakura no sabía si reír, llorar o ambas cosas, vio a sus cartas, materializadas, brillando con una intensidad que hacía mucho tiempo no veía en ellas, y se preguntó si no había sido la voz de esa niña, la carta _Esperanza_ , la que había escuchado hacia un momento, no, había sido algo más, aun así… Esperanza, ese era el sentimiento que había renacido en ella, la esperanza de un futuro, juntos.

-Joven Li- Dijo la carta Espejo, un profunda reverencia en dirección a el chino hizo caer sus largos cabellos hasta rozar el suelo, él pudo notar que ambas flotaban, había pasado un tiempo desde que él había estado en presencia de una carta Clow, más bien, cartas Sakura, pero recordaba muy bien el sentimiento, el hecho de que ellas se manifestaran a voluntad, como claramente lo habían hecho, daba mucho que decir sobre el creciente poder de su ama, aun así se sentía diferente, había sido poca su conexión con ellas y muy poco el tiempo que las había tenido en su poder, al menos las pocas que había logrado conseguir, pero ahora era como si esa magia antigua, de alguna forma, también fluyera en su interior, se preguntó si tendría algo que ver con aquel asunto…

-Amo Shaoran- Dijo la carta Esperanza, Sakura volteó a verla ¿Lo había llamado Shaoran?

-Discúlpela Joven Li, como dije ella olvida su lugar- Volvió a intervenir espejo.

Sakura miró a la niña, que sonreía sin tapujos hacia el chino con una ternura infinita, ¿Cuándo había sido la última vez que esa carta se había manifestado? El recuerdo la abordo al tiempo que Li se ponía de pie.

-Ella conoce su lugar- Dijo Sakura- La carta Esperanza fue creada de la unión de _La Nada_ y aquella carta fruto de mis sentimientos por Shaoran- Una sonrisa surcó sus labios, seguramente hacia mucho que no sonreía, si podía confiar en la expresión de sorpresa de Espejo.- Es tanto parte de él como parte de mi-

Shaoran sonrió, su mano se alargó para tomar la de la castaña en un gesto aprobatorio.

-Será mejor que me vaya a la cama- dijo Sakura, habían sido demasiadas emociones por un día, se sentía agotada.-

-Si- Dijo el chino. Estaba tan feliz, podría esperar un poco antes de decirle todo.

-Vamos- Dijo Sakura, una orden, sí, pero dicha con tanto afecto que Shaoran no necesitó ver el asentimiento de las cartas para saber que la seguirían con gusto- Buenas noches Shaoran- sus manos se alejaron más lentamente de lo necesario, finalmente ella cruzó el umbral.

Shaoran observó la puerta entreabierta por unos largos minutos, una sonrisa instalada en su rostro, podría saltar y alcanzar la luna, recoger estrellas y traerlas en cofres de oro, si ella se lo pidiera, le entregaría el firmamento, el mar, el sol. Dejó escapar un largo suspiro y miró el cielo, agradeciendo a quien quisiera escucharlo por aquella noche.

-No le contaste todo… ¿O me equivoco?- La voz lo hizo girar sobre sus talones, moriría de un ataque al corazón antes de alcanzar los veinte si seguía por ese camino.

Eriol Hiragizawa lo miraba divertido a un par de metros de distancia, llevaba la chaqueta colgada del brazo y la camisa remangadas, tenues semilunas violáceas bajos sus ojos, estaba manchado de tierra y algo como ceniza en sus mejillas, había sido descuidado, algo muy extraño en él, parecía estar pasando un mal momento, aun así, se las arreglaba para ser sarcástico.

-¿Pero de dónde demonios sale todo el mundo?- exclamó el chino.- ¿Qué fue lo que te ocurrió?- preguntó al verlo en aquel estado.

-No lo has hecho- continuó el inglés acercándose con una media sonrisa.

-Bueno no era el momento- se excusó Shaoran.

-No tardes mucho querido Li- sin mediar más palabras, Eriol paso de largo y entró a la casa, en el silencio de la noche un murmullo se escuchó entre los árboles, seguido por lo que Shaoran habría jurado, parecía el clic de una cámara, decidió no darle importancia, estaba cansado, ya tendría tiempo para los asuntos pendientes, sin más siguió a su anfitrión y se dispuso a subir a su habitación, necesitaba una buena noche de sueño.

Kerberos se sostuvo a la rama de un árbol, contuvo las carcajadas lo mejor que pudo mientras se aseguraba de haber guardado todo en la memoria de la cámara de video, era uno de los nuevos productos de la compañía Daidoji, pequeña, ligera, con visión nocturna a color y un micrófono de largo alcance, perfecta para trabajos de incognito como aquel.

Aún estaba molesto con su ama, tratar de distraerlo con un delicioso postre, que artimaña tan malvada, pero él había sido mucho más listo, había tomado la tarta y la cámara y se había escabullido entre los árboles justo a tiempo.

Poco había faltado para que interviniera, había sentido la energía de Sakura fluctuar, no dejaba de sorprenderlo el poder de aquella chica, haba crecido, como ella, y ahora era indudable su lugar como maestra de las cartas, como heredera irrefutable del mago Clow, se preguntaba si ella tendría que enfrentar tantos problemas como su antiguo amo, no era un secreto para él ni para Yue que Clow había sufrido mucho durante su vida pasada, no quería ver a Sakura pasar por lo mismo.

Por ese motivo se había frenado, cualquier reserva que él tuviera acerca de Li Shaoran, fácilmente podía ser dejada de lado, siempre que esa sonrisa, ese brillo, que hacia tanto tiempo no aparecía en el rostro de su ama, regresara. Como guardián, él había notado que las cartas permanecían en constante perturbación, ellas eran parte de Sakura, igual que él y Yue, si ella estaba feliz, ellos estaban felices, si ella se sentía consternada, deprimida o angustiada, su fuerza se tambaleaba y con ella, sus poderes. Los dones de un mago están ligados indiscutiblemente a sus emociones, Kerberos poda sentir la magia renovada fluir dentro de él, _Equilibrio_ , Sakura había retomado un poco de equilibrio.

Aun así eso no significaba que él se quedara de brazos cruzados, como un mero espectador, no, claro que no, tendría que tener una larga conversación con el mocoso. Casi había perdido el agarre al ver lo que ese chiquillo pretendía hacer con Sakura, tendría que recompensar a las cartas por su oportuna intromisión.

-¡Ah! Pero ha valido la pena, Tomoyo va a recompensarme con deliciosos dulces cuando le muestre el video que tome de Sakura y el Mocoso- Susurró para sí mismo.

Tomo la cámara y se apresuró a volar directo a la ventana de Sakura, donde una última ración de tarta le esperaba, tendría que fingir que no se había movido de allí en un buen rato.

 _ **Una actualización rápida, la inspiración ha tardado mucho menos esta vez, me alegra que les guste, no dejen de decirme que opinan, me encanta leer sus reviews!**_

 _ **Por las estrellas que escuchan y los sueños que son contestados"**_


	6. Chapter 6

_**El Secreto de la Estrella**_

 _ **Capítulo VI**_

Li Shaoran miraba el amanecer desde la ventana de su habitación, inmerso en los tonos naranjas y rosas del crepúsculo, en el aire aun podía percibirse la esencia dulce de los cerezos en flor, la calma parecía reinar en aquella casa, los jardines poco a poco se iluminaban, los rosales emergían de las sombras escarchados por el roció matutino y los grandes robles que serpenteaban por el inmenso terreno parecían erguirse cada vez más imponentes conforme el sol se elevaba en el cielo.

Pero ni el aroma, ni el paisaje, ni el silencio lo tranquilizaban, había pasado la noche anterior en vela, meditando sus opciones, ¿Qué no había pasado ya por esto años atrás? ¿Qué demonios pasaba con él? ¿Por qué era tan difícil abordar el tema?

Su mente viajó hacia atrás, a través de los años, un recuerdo se coló en su memoria…

 _***Flash Back***_

 _El escritorio de su padre siempre le había parecido demasiado grande, demasiado opulento, era como ponerse un par de zapatos demasiado grandes para sus pies, quizás el papel de líder del clan Li aún era demasiado para él, pero lo fuera o no, allí estaba, a la cabeza de una línea antigua e ininterrumpida de magos poderosos, cumpliendo con un deber que había heredado demasiado pronto._

 _Li Leran entró en el despacho sin tocar la puerta, como era su costumbre, la matriarca miró a su hijo, pero para sorpresa de este, había una ligera sonrisa en su rostro, un gesto excepcional en aquella mujer tan fría y seria. Shaoran se puso de pie, como demandaba el protocolo, hizo una profunda reverencia y volvió la vista su madre, casi se desmayó al ver lo que esta portaba en sus manos. Cuando había hecho la petición oficial de aquel objeto, apenas la noche anterior, no había considerado el tiempo que le tomaría decidir a su madre si debía otorgárselo o no, él confiaba en su juicio y para ser honesto consigo mismo, ya había tramado un plan para alcanzar su objetivo, con o sin el famoso broche de cerezo, pero deseaba fervientemente hacer las cosas según dictaba la tradición, deseaba honrar a sus ancestros y sobre todo, aunque le costara admitirlo, anhelaba la aprobación de su madre._

 _-Madre- saludo el chico en medio de una profunda reverencia._

 _-De todas las decisiones que has tomado Xiao Lang- dijo la mujer con un tono neutro- debo decir que esta es la primera en la que no tengo nada que objetar.- Acto seguido se deslizó por la habitación, su amplio kimono moviéndose como pequeñas ondas con cada paso, poso la pequeña caja laqueada en negro sobre el escritorio, un dragón ornamentado dormitaba enfurruñado sobre la tapa, sus ojos de ónix destellaron ante la luz tenue de la lámpara de lectura a su lado._

 _-Me honra que lo apruebe madre- musito el joven heredero sin apenas poder creerlo, si, podía recordar perfectamente la reacción de su madre ante aquella niña, su sorpresa había sido infinita al ver como su severa progenitora había actuado con ella, un lazo, había dicho su hermana Shiefa, su madre y la pequeña Sakura habían creado un lazo, bien fuera por acción de la magia, las circunstancias o ese don de la japonesa para encantar a todo el que tuviera contacto con ella, si, benditos fueran los dioses, él era una persona con suerte._

 _-Yueng está listo para hacer la visita, en cuanto tú lo dispongas, espero de ti lo mejor Xiao Lang- Dijo sobre su hombro antes de salir de la estancia tan rápido como había entrado. Él sabía muy bien lo que eso significaba, había sabido de las conversaciones entre su madre y cierto miembro del circulo de magia, un hombre al que no conocía pero que tenía fuertes lazos con esa persona especial, sabía que las piezas en el tablero se habían estado moviendo desde hacía demasiado tiempo, que él y ella no eran más que simples peones encaminados a convertirse en fichas de gran envergadura._

 _Él no creía en el destino, ni en las casualidades, siempre había pensado que eran las acciones las que determinaban el futuro, bueno él había actuado, había ido a Japón, había peleado con las circunstancias y con sus propios sentimientos y había alcanzado mucho más de lo que había deseado, ahora anhelaba más, mucho más y para lograrlo debía tomar una serie de acciones, lo primero en la lista era enviar aquel presente._

 _Shaoran tomó la pequeña caja entre sus manos y sonrió, lo había sabido desde el momento en que ella le había mirado a los ojos aquella primera vez, en el fondo, muy en el fondo, él había sabido que no pasaría un día más sin añorar esos ojos, esa sonrisa, había pocas cosas que él podía decidir sobre su vida, agradecía al cielo que esta fuera una de ellas y rezaba porque ella compartiera su decisión._

 _***Fin Flash Back***_

¿Cómo se había enredado todo? Se preguntó consternado, lo había planeado minuciosamente, una pequeña visita sorpresa un par de días después de la entrega, como dictaba el protocolo, se apersonaría y le contaría la historia de aquel obsequio, ella entendería, quizás dudaría, pero lo aceptaría, casi murió de felicidad al recibir su carta de agradecimiento y luego… luego todo se había ido al demonio, no contestó sus llamadas, ni sus cartas, ni sus correos electrónicos, y después ese maldito día, el recuerdo de aquellas palabras aun lo asediaba por las noches, en sus pesadillas…

" _Es mejor dejar que el tiempo y la distancia cumplan con su cometido y sanen aquello que no puede ser"_

 _Aquello que no puede ser…_ Shaoran tuvo que recordarse a sí mismo que la noche anterior había arreglado aquel detalle, pero la situación era aún tan delicada, ¿Cómo reaccionaría ella? Ya no eran aquellos niños que corrían por Tomoeda persiguiendo cartas, no, lo que él estaba por proponerle cambiaria todo, ¿Qué haría si ella se rehusaba? ¿Y si se asustaba? ¿Y si decidía que todo aquello no era para ella? Era mucho lo que él pedía, un cambio radical que no tendría vuelta atrás, bien podría él valerse de la tradición y demandar cierto derecho, pero no era así como él lo quería, no, el deseaba que ella lo quisiera, que lo eligiera, libremente, por el simple hecho de que así lo dictara su corazón.

Tomó un profundo respiro y se alejó de la ventana, tendría que ser ese día, no podía prolongarlo aún más.

Sakura despertó antes del amanecer, como era costumbre, Kero roncaba plácidamente sobre un mullido almohadón mientras ella se vestía, ayudada por Yoko, como cada mañana tomó la taza de té humeante que la doncella le había traído y salió directo a la biblioteca. Aún le sorprendía lo mucho que había cambiado su vida, años atrás era incapaz de despertar a tiempo, pero ahora tenía un horario riguroso, despertaba muy temprano, cuando el cielo aún estaba oscuro, dedicaba dos horas a la lectura de cualquier tomo que Eriol considerara relevante para su educación, a veces eran libros sobre magia, otras veces eran enciclopedias, novelas inglesas, biografías, historia, siempre era divertido adivinar que encontraría sobre el escritorio a la mañana siguiente, luego de desayunar acudía a una clase con su tía Mameha, pasaba con ella parte de la mañana aprendiendo modales y etiqueta y mejorando, muchas veces al unísono, sus habilidades en combate mágico, luego de la escuela Eriol le enseñaba todo tipo de encantamientos, brebajes y hechizos ancestrales y finalizaba la tarde con arduos entrenamientos físicos que muchas veces la llevaban al borde del desmayo.

La biblioteca era amplia, con estantes que llenaban las paredes, el lugar tomaba un total de tres pisos, elevados aún más por una cúpula de cristal decorada con hermosos vitrales de flores ornamentadas que funcionaban a modo de tragaluz desplegando hilos de diversos colores, un crisol de tonalidades que se desparramaban dándole siempre ese ambiente tan particular, cálido e íntimo, grandes escaleras de madera oscura se elevaban a modo de espiral para dar acceso a cada nivel, en el centro sillones, mesas, tapetes, lámparas y alfombras combinaban en un perfecto espacio decorado al estilo victoriano, tal como el resto de la casa. Por doquier libros se amontonaban, algunos muy antiguos, algunos no tanto, Sakura aspiro profundo, le encantaba el aroma desprendido de las hojas antiguas, desvió su mirada al escritorio que el mismo Eriol había designado para ella, era de madera de roble, con flores talladas que subían como enredaderas hasta alcanzar el tope, sobre él reposaba un grueso tomo, la caratula desgastada no era más que un par de tablillas de madera teñidas de negro y en el centro una única runa estampada en algún material de un dorado desvanecido.

Sakura detalló el símbolo, pasando sus dedos sobre él un par de veces, _"Söwilo",_ la runa del sol, el libro emanaba una energía poderosa, solo una vez había sentido aquella sensación, casi ocho años atrás, en el sótano de su antigua casa, cuando había encontrado por accidente el libro que guardaba las cartas creadas por Clow. Deslizó los dedos por la cubierta, casi embelesada por la energía atrayente de aquel tomo, desato la cinta de seda roja que o mantenía sellado y pidiendo a todos los seres superiores que no liberará ningún tipo de magia, abrió la tapa.

Nada sucedió, con un suspiro avergonzado por el transcurrir de sus cavilaciones, se concentró en las páginas frente a ella, no eran de papel, eran tablillas muy finas de bambú unidas por un fino hilo que parecía estar cerca de deshacerse, el libro debía ser muy antiguo, noto la chica, no solo por los materiales con los que se había hecho, sino por las runas escritas a mano sobre las tablillas, estaba totalmente escrito en aquel antiguo lenguaje. Sakura se dejó caer sobre el sillón más cercano y comenzó a leer, eran hechizos, de todo tipo y por lo que podía entender sumamente complicados, paso la siguiente hora traduciendo algunas páginas, ¿Por qué Eriol quería que los aprendiera? Mientras más leía más se asustaba, esto era magia antigua, ni buena ni mala, era poder, era vida y era muerte, era luz y oscuridad, iban desde el más simple encantamiento para hacer levitar algún objeto a hechizos de dominación, que daban absoluto control de otro ser vivo, fuera lo que fuera.

No fue sino hasta que alcanzó la sexta tablilla que notó que habían colocado un marcador en el libro, buscó la página rápidamente, notó que el marcador era un trozo de papel, reconoció la caligrafía de Eriol de inmediato, había trazado un par de símbolos, los primeros dos que aparecían en la primera tablilla, símbolos que ella desconocía, junto a ellos, con letras curveadas y bien dibujadas él había escrito _**"Rapto Vivere",**_ la _vida robada_ , tradujo ella de inmediato, con los ojos bien abiertos y el corazón palpitante comenzó a leer, con cada símbolo traducido un escalofrió recorría su espina dorsal, su estómago se contrajo y agradeció profundamente o haber comido nada aún...

" _El cuerpo debe estar fresco, con el corazón aun latiente, pero más cerca de la muerte que de la vida, el alma se desprenderá un instante después y entonces el nuevo portador podrá tomar posesión de ella, ambas almas deben fusionarse en una sola, la muerte se llevará una mitad y el portador asumirá entonces la mitad de la vida y la mitad de la muerte, su fuerza se incrementará, su cuerpo rejuvenecerá, pero como pago una maldición deberá en su espalda cargar. Un pago por la proeza, sangre y lealtad. "_

Sakura palideció ante los siguientes símbolos, detallaban la manera correcta de tomar el alma de la persona, el sacrificio y el ritual, era cruel, inhumano, cerró el libró de un golpe y lo dejó de lado, se sentía tan mareada que tuvo que colocar la cabeza entre las piernas, imágenes grotescas surcaron su cabeza, su estomagó se revolvió y sintió las náuseas apoderarse de ella.

-¿Sakura?- La voz de Eriol sonó alarmada desde la puerta, sus pasos surcaron la habitación hasta llegar a ella, posó sus manos en sus hombros y la obligó a enderezarse.- ¿Te encuentras bien?-preguntó poniéndose de rodillas junto a ella, pasos rápidos lo siguieron y una mano fría se posó sobre su frente sudorosa, su visión estaba borrosa, pero no necesitaba sus ojos para saber de quien se trataba.

-¿Qué es lo que le has mostrado?- Mameha sonaba molesta, sus ojos esmeralda se posaron rápidamente en el antiguo volumen, su mano, envuelta en escarcha, acarició el pálido rostro de la chica.

Eriol bajó el rostro, serio, como pocas veces se le veía a tan tempranas horas del día, apenas hizo un movimiento perceptible para tomar aire y reacomodar su habitual postura.

-Era necesario- susurro.

Sakura entornó los ojos, haciendo un esfuerzo por acostumbrar su vista a la luz, se sentía mareada, sofocada, solo el contacto de aquella mano helada aliviaba su obnubilación, aire frio se coló desde ningún lugar en particular, envolviéndola, acariciándola, el aroma del jazmín impregno el ambiente, era su magia, la magia de Mameha, sutil y dulce, tan contraria al carácter de su poseedora.

-¿Por qué?- se atrevió a preguntar la mujer, temiendo la respuesta.

-Porque en este libro está contenido el hechizo que utilizó Kaho el día de ayer- fue la voz de Sakura la que contestó, aun hundida en el sofá y con el rostro lívido - Y si estas en lo correcto- musito mirando a su protector- es esto lo que Wuya ha estado haciendo.- Eriol le devolvió una mirada triste, sus ojos zafiro brillaron con orgullo y culpa.

-Te has vuelto muy perceptiva, pequeña Sakura- Dijo con media sonrisa.

-Explícate- ordenó Mameha, sin ningún rastro de ternura o amabilidad en su voz, sus ojos fijos en el inglés.

Eriol se puso en pie, bordeó el escritorio y tomo el pesado tomo entre sus manos.

-Este es el libro de los huesos- dijo solemnemente- una recopilación de hechizos muy antiguos, como habrás notado, están escritos en runas, eres una de los pocos portadores de magia con vida capaz de leerlo, excluyéndote a ti, a tu tía y a mí mismo, puedo contar a quienes pueden traducirlo con una mano, y me sobran dedos.- Sus manos brillaron con una tenue luz azul y el cinto de seda se anudó sellando el libro.

Mameha retiró la mano de la frente de la chica, la escarcha cayó de su piel, desapareciendo en forma de hilos de vapor que se disolvieron en el aire, el kimono, del color del melocotón, flotó en el aire como pequeñas olas satinadas mientras atravesaba la distancia que la separaba del chino.

- _Rapto Vivere_ \- murmuró Sakura, los ojos de la mujer se abrieron a su máxima capacidad, fijándose súbitamente en la castaña.- Kaho no tiene conocimientos tan profundos, apenas puede controlar los restos de magia que posee.-

-Imposible- musito Mameha en total acuerdo.- Se necesita de gran poder para llevar a cabo el ritual, Mitzuki no es tan fuerte.-

-Ella no- dijo Eriol, la ira perceptible en su voz- pero tiene la curiosidad dañina de un desesperado.- sus puños se crisparon por un momento, casi imperceptible, pero Sakura lo había notado, su postura, su energía, una leve fluctuación en el aire que había despertado sus más profundos instintos de protección, peligroso, Eriol era peligroso cuando adoptaba aquel estado.

Sakura se irguió, por un instante sus ojos se fundieron con los del inglés, imágenes aisladas comenzaron a fluir por su mente, un tótem tallado en piedra negra, sangre y un trozo de seda chamuscado sobre el piso de madera, se estremeció, ¿Cómo podría ser capaz una persona de rozar tales límites? ¿Qué había movido a un alma tan serena y puro como el de Kaho a vender su dignidad? Había presenciado el cambió en sus maneras, en su porte, en su forma de expresarse, la exacerbación de sus ataques de celos y sus constantes acusaciones sin sentido, incluso ella, quien generalmente quedaba exenta de sus crisis, había tenido que soportar uno que otro ataque de su parte, insinuaciones, preguntas capciosas, incluso llegó a sentirse en medio de todo el drama, Kaho podía estar siendo víctima de una crisis nerviosa, pero ¿Lo justificaba?, definitivamente no.

-No querrás decir…- Mameha se estremeció casi perceptiblemente, por un momento sus facciones perfectas se crisparon por la ira.

-Me temo que Kaho ha estado jugando en la oscuridad y en el proceso ha encontrado a un amigo muy peligroso- dijo Eriol.

-¿Crees que Wuya la usó para acercarse a Sakura?- inquirió la mujer en tono neutro.

-Es factible, en efecto- contestó el inglés.- Será mejor que estemos preparados, lo que esté planeando ese sujeto será terrible, tomando en cuenta el nivel de magia oscura que sentimos en los últimos ataques y el tipo de hechizos que ha utilizado para llegar a ti- sus ojos zafiro se posaron en la castaña.

-Debemos ser cuidadosos- asintió ella.

Li Shaoran llevaba media hora dando vueltas en el jardín, tenía el estómago cerrado, comenzaba a creer que dejaría de respirar y sudaba profusamente, aquel objeto en su bolsillo pesaba más de lo esperado, aunque sospechaba que era una cuestión de nerviosismo. Había tomado grandes riesgos en su vida, pero lo que estaba a punto de hacer superaba por mucho todo lo que hubiera enfrentado.

-Eres un cobarde chiquillo- la voz de Kerberos llegó desde lo alto de un cerezo, el pequeño guardián revoloteó hasta posarse sobre una rama y se cruzó de brazos.

-Déjame en paz muñeco, no estoy de humor.- refunfuño el chino, alisando su camisa por quinta vez.

-Has estado mirándola a escondidas todo este tiempo- el guardián desvió su mirada hacia la figura a unos diez metros de distancia, Sakura parecía inmersa en sí misma, sentada en posición de loto sobre un tapiz en medio de los jardines, rodeada por los arbustos de rosas, Kerberos dudaba mucho que su ama no se hubiese percatado de la presencia del chino, si de algo estaba seguro era del crecimiento de los poderes de Sakura, él mismo podía sentirlos fluir a través de su cuerpo, como un chorro inquebrantable de energía, vibraba en su interior como un gigante adormilado, listo para emerger, ¿Por qué no le hacía saber que lo había atrapado?

" _Porque sea lo que sea que lo está inquietando, me lo dirá cuando deba decírmelo"_

La voz de su ama resonó en su mente y el guardián tuvo que hacer un esfuerzo considerable para no demostrar su sorpresa, no pudo más que estirar un poco más su cuello para comprobar que la chica no se había movido ni un ápice. ¿Acaso sabría también lo que jugueteaba en la mente del mocoso?, lo dudaba, ella ya habría hecho algo al respecto, sin embargo… Volvió la mirada hacia el chino, de pie, observándola mientras su mano se aferraba a algo dentro de su bolsillo, ¿Era así como se sentían los padres al dejar ir a sus hijos? ¿Era tan poderoso el amor como para hacer que todo prejuicio hacia una persona desaparezca solo porque ha demostrado que realmente ama a la persona que más te importa?, no lo sabía, en toda su existencia no había tenido que enfrentarse con un sentimiento o una situación similar, él era Kerberos, el Guardián de las Cartas creadas por Clow, no, él era el Guardián de las Cartas creadas por Sakura, él era el guardián de Sakura, él la protegería.

Volvió u mirada a la chica, no se había inmutado, aunque podría jurar haber visto una leve sonrisa rozar sus labios.

Li Shaoran volteó a la par del pequeño ser, con la luz del sol agonizante que precede al ocaso delineando su perfil, que ya no era nada infantil, el cabello suelto cayendo sobre su espalda, inmóvil, serena, en paz, la chica había estado meditando por al menos una hora, tiempo en el cual él se había limitado a observarla sin atreverse a dar un paso más cerca.

-No encontrarás un mejor momento- susurró Kerberos.

-Tienes razón- respondió Shaoran, sus mejillas teñidas de un rojo intenso, respiró hondo y dio un paso al frente, luego otro, y otro más, su corazón latía tan fuerte que retumbaba en su cabeza como un tambor en medio de un desfile, la hierba amortiguaba sus pasos y el viento cálido de la primavera le removía el cabello, rozando su piel en un toque refrescante que le otorgo una ligera sensación de paz, fijó sus ojos en ella, tan serena, lucia delicada con ese vestido rosa pastel tan perfectamente ajustado a su cuerpo, desparramado a su alrededor como delicados pétalos de rosa, su pecho subía y bajaba acompasadamente, podía sentir la energía fluctuando a través del aire, poder puro y creciente.

-Pensé que jamás saldrías de entre esos arboles- susurró Sakura sonriendo, sus ojos verdes como esmeralda se enfocaron en él.

Li Shaoran se encontró a si mismo sorprendiéndose y ruborizándose, se paró en seco y estuvo seguro de haber muerto de vergüenza por una fracción de segundo, ella lo había sabido todo el tiempo, su poder le había susurrado al oído, delatando su presencia.

-Lo sabias- susurró.

-Puedo sentirte, no importa que tan lejos te encuentres de mi Shaoran- Sakura sonrió, sus ojos brillarlo con ternura mientras se ponía de pie, sus cabellos cayeron en una cascada de avellana sobre su espalda con un movimiento grácil, casi como si se tratara de una danza, se calzó y con un movimiento de su mano el tapete sobre el que había estado meditando desapareció, el chino la observo entre sorprendido y orgulloso, ella era fuerte, quizás podría con esto, rogaba a todos los dioses que así fuera.- ¿Querías decirme algo Shaoran?-

El corazón le dio un vuelco, de repente aquel objeto en su bolsillo adquirió una tonelada de peso, sabía que era el momento, sabía que ya no podía dilatarlo más, pero ¿Cómo empezar?

Dio un paso al frente tras un leve asentimiento, las manos le temblaron mientras le tomaba las de la chica y hacia una breve reverencia.

-Hay algo muy importante que debemos conversar- dijo Shaoran, Sakura lo examino con la mirada, un sentimiento incomodo se apoderó de su estómago, sintió como si algo muy grande estuviera a punto de golpearla, él la guio hacia un banco de madera en medio de los rosales, se sentaron muy juntos, el sol comenzaba a teñir el cielo con tonos rosas y naranjas y el viento mecía las hojas de los arboles haciéndolas tintinear y crujir.- Te he contado acerca del circulo de magia, Hiragizawa y tu tía te han enseñado mucho durante estos últimos años ¿No es así?- dijo con voz tenue.

-Sí, así es, me han ayudado mucho- asintió la chica sonriendo.

-¿Alguno de ellos te dijo el propósito de tu entrenamiento Sakura?- de pronto su rostro adquirió la seriedad de un anciano que ha visto demasiadas cosas a través de los años y que ha adquirido la sabiduría propia de la desgracia. Ella lo miró confusa, se había formulado esa pregunta durante mucho tiempo, lo había preguntado, sí, muchas veces, la respuesta siempre era la misma…

-Debo perfeccionar mis técnicas, esforzarme para controlar mi magia o… o ella me controlará a mi.- dijo Sakura, estremeciéndose, le aterraba la idea de que aquel poder que navegaba en su interior la consumiese.

-Ya veo- asintió el, su frente se crispo en preocupación.

-No es todo, ¿No es así?- se atrevió a preguntar la chica, él negó levemente con la cabeza.

Shaoran elevó la vista al cielo, el crepúsculo se contoneaba sobre ellos con ondas de colores, respiro profundo mientras elevaba una última oración.

-¿Te han explicado las tradiciones del círculo de magia?- preguntó, Sakura asintió, había muchas, cada una más complicada que la anterior, debía admitir que algunas le parecían absurdas- Sabrás entonces que como líder del clan gobernante es mi deber…- las palabras se arrinconaron en su garganta- No…- dijo entrecortadamente- No es así como quiero plantearlo.-

Sakura lo miro detenidamente, estaba sudando y sus manos, frías y húmedas tomaban las de ella en un gesto íntimo, sus dedos se apretaron contra su piel, sus ojos almendrados buscaron los de la chica y entonces, ella pudo sentirlo, una fluctuación en el poder de ambos, era como si sus esencias, sus energías, pudieran comunicarse en una lengua desconocida.

-Hace un tiempo te envié un obsequio Sakura- Dijo el chino luego de un momento- El dragón es el símbolo de los Li, aun éramos unos niños, pero te aseguro que en aquel entonces ya estaba seguro, tanto como lo estoy ahora de que no podría vivir una vida sin ti a mi lado- las mejillas se le colorearon de un tono carmesí casi rubicundo, el sudor frio corrió por su espalda y el estómago se le contrajo tanto que pensó que podría vomitar en cualquier instante.- No era un simple regalo, en mi familia es costumbre hacer un obsequio de gran valor, tanto sentimental como material… antes de ….- la voz se le entrecorto.

Sakura lo miro, chocolate y esmeralda chocando en un mar de entendimiento… ella lo recordó.

 _***Flash Back***_

 _El manto blanco del invierno había cubierto el jardín, los árboles, ya sin hojas, parecían delicadas damas con kimonos pálidos jugueteando entre las rosas encantadas para resistir las bajas temperaturas, si había algo que Eriol no soportaría seria ver a sus hermosos rosales perecer. Sakura yacía en la sala de estar, apostada sobre un mullido sofá, Mameha servía el té en la mesa de centro, tenia, como siempre, una mirada severa, la chica sabía que se aproximaba una importante lección, pues su tía había adoptado el gesto solemne propio para tales ocasiones._

 _-Hace muchos años, cuando la tierra aún era joven y fértil y los portadores de magia eran perseguidos como herejes, existió un hombre, su familia era de baja cuna, no tenían tierras, ni posesiones materiales, su padre era un simple leñador, un subordinado de un poderoso feudo- Comenzó Mameha mientras le acercaba una taza humeante.- Todos los domingos su señor se paseaba por sus tierras, era llevado en hombros por sus guardias, en una silla endoselada cubierta de seda y joyas, su esposa y sus siete hijas viajaban detrás de él, cada una custodiada por cuatro hombres, una de ellas, Quiyia, la más joven y hermosa de las siete, había visto al hijo del leñador a través de las cortinas de su silla, sus ojos se habían encontrado y sus corazones se habían unido por bondad de los dioses, pero Hu Wei no era un Gran Señor de China, no tenía tierras que ofrecer, ni poseía una gran casa con picaportes de oro como la de su amo, ¿Cómo podría ir ante su padre y pedir su mano? ¿Qué podría ofrecerle?- Mameha tomó asiento un sillón contiguo y dio un sorbo a su taza de té, sus ojos esmeralda brillaron mientras las espirales de vapor tomaban formas extrañas, Sakura sintió la magia fluir y tomar formas en hilos multicolores, las imágenes se alzaron en el aire, formando figurillas a medida que ella narraba.- Pero Hu Wei tenía un secreto, uno que su familia guardaba celosamente, él era un mago, su padre le había advertido las consecuencias de mostrar sus dones, "No lo comprenderán y te enviaran a la hoguera", había dicho el leñador, pero el anhelo por su amada era más fuerte que su miedo, así que un día, Wei se escapó de casa y se abrió camino hasta la casa de su amo, con su magia transformó sus ropas de algodón en la más fina seda, un simple caja de bambú en oro y una flor de loto en un broche de diamantes, ataviado como un Gran Señor toco la puerta y exigió una audiencia con su amo, el feudo lo recibió, escucho su pedido y mando a llamar a su hija… "¿Es este hombre digno de ti mi flor?" dijo en terrateniente, Quiyia observó a Wei a través de su velo, puesto que no era apropiado que una mujer virgen fuera vista sin tales ornamentos, su corazón lo reconoció a pesar de los atavíos y sonrió, "Si padre mío", respondió, el terrateniente observó el obsequio y la sonrisa de su hija y creyendo a aquel hombre un igual, accedió a la solicitud.- Mameha hizo mover los hilos de su magia y una cuarta figurilla apareció de entre los vapores de su té.- Fei Mei, la doncella de Quiyia entró entonces al gran salón en busca de su señora, a ver a Wei, su amigo de la infancia, vestido de seda y oro y sosteniendo un broche de piedras preciosas exclamo "¿Cómo has conseguido estas cosas?, tu, que no eres más que el hijo de un leñador" , el terrateniente miro al hombre y dijo "Perdóneme, mi señor, esta doncella debe estar confundida", la doncella, que había estado enamorada del hijo del leñador, furiosa y llena de celos exclamo "¡No me equivoco, él es el hijo del leñador, Hu Wei", el amo al reconocer el nombre de su subordinado exigió fuera llevado ante él, y así lo hicieron, el leñador fue llevado ante su amo y al ver a su hijo vestido como un hombre de alta cuna hecho a llorar, "¿Qué has hecho?" Dijo el hombre, el feudo al verse en tal situación exigió respuestas, nadie contesto, "Si eres tú el hijo del leñador", dijo el terrateniente, "¿De dónde has robado estas joyas?"… - Mameha miró hacia el jardín, un par de pajarillos buscaba ramitas entre las capas de nieve- "No he robado nada mi Señor", contesto Wei, "¿De dónde has sacado todo esto entonces?", pregunto el terrateniente, "Lo he creado yo"- respondió Wei y de sus manos brotaron cientos de piedras preciosas, "Magia" murmuro Quiyia, lagrimas brotaron de sus ojos al ver a su padre ponerse en pie horrorizado, "¡Hereje, brujo, has pactado con demonios!" Exclamó el terrateniente apuntando una espada hacia el hombre, "Serás sentenciado a muerte", Quiyia rogo e imploró, pero su padre estaba ciego y sordo a todos sus pedidos, ordenó que encendieran una hoguera en ese mismo instante, Hu Wei no se resistió mientras los guardias lo tomaban en brazos y lo ataban a un madero, sus ojos estaban en su amada, que imploraba por su vida, ella le amaba y eso era suficiente, esa misma noche Wei fue quemado vivo, su padre y madre junto con él, Quiyia, enloquecida por el dolor se lanzó a la misma hoguera, moriría por amor, como su amado lo había hecho por arriesgarse a presentarse ante su padre, cuando la hoguera se hubo consumido, entre las cenizas de los muertos floreció un loto, lejos del agua, en tierra infértil, un loto como el que Hu Wei había ofrecido a su único y verdadero amor.- las figurillas desaparecieron en un abrir y cerrar de ojos._

 _Las llamas crepitaron en la chimenea, Sakura se sentía tan conmovida por la historia que por un instante una lagrima estuvo a punto de escapar de sus ojos._

 _-Qué historia tan triste- dijo acercando la taza a sus labios._

 _-Lo es, ¿verdad?- estuvo de acuerdo Mameha- pero una hermosa historia, en el círculo de magia es muy popular, de hecho es la base de una tradición muy antigua-_

 _-¿Qué tradición es esa?- preguntó Sakura._

 _Mameha dejó la taza a un lado y fijó sus ojos en su sobrina, las mangas de su kimono gris pálido se extendieron sobre sus piernas al colocar las manos juntas sobre las rodillas._

 _-Cuando un miembro del circulo decide casarse, debe enviar a un mensajero con un obsequio muy especial a su futura prometida, el mensajero representa respeto por la familia, el obsequio debe ser algo muy significativo para la familia de quien pide la mano y si la doncella en cuestión acepta el obsequio entonces el solicitante tiene permiso para hacer la petición oficialmente, es algo muy delicado Sakura, una vez que la chica toca el obsequio y ofrece su agradecimiento, el matrimonio es un hecho.- Mameha había hecho énfasis en aquellas palabras, tanto que Sakura se preguntó si había sido una casualidad que le contara aquella historia._

 _-Ya veo, así que los obsequios también tienen reglas- comento la castaña, Mameha asintió._

 _-Todo lo relacionado con el círculo de magia tiene un trasfondo y un significado importante, ten cuidado, aprende todo lo que puedas, puede que un día tengas que vértelas con todos ellos- Aquel comentario había sonado más como un lamento más que como una conjetura, pero Sakura lo ignoró, no quería pensar en todo aquello, no cuando la hacía añorar a aquella persona tan especial, que justo ahora se encontraba tan lejos.-_

 _***Fin del Flash Back***_

Sakura se estremeció, las imágenes vinieron a su mente como una turba furiosa, aquella visita, el obsequio, la caja laqueada adornada por un dragón y aquel broche de joyas, el símbolo del clan Li era un dragón, el mismo que Shaoran, ¡Oh!, su Shaoran, el líder del clan Li, el Líder del circulo de magia, había enviado hacia años, con un mensajero, ella… ella lo había aceptado… y ahora él…

Se le nublo la vista y todo comenzó a darle vueltas… esto significaba que ella y el… que ellos… que el cielo la ayudara.

-Antes de…- intento decir Shaoran, ella lo interrumpió.

-Shaoran- susurró, lo que fuera que planeaba decir murió en su garganta, ¿Qué podía decir?

-Me he alejado demasiado tiempo, pero confió en que correspondes a mis sentimientos, Sakura…-

Una explosión ensordeció a ambos, tierra y césped volaron por los aires, una fuerza invisible los impulsó lejos de su asiento, Sakura sintió el impacto de su cabeza con el suelo duro y húmedo, no podía oír nada, pero sus sentidos estaban alerta, entreabrió los ojos en busca de o que fuera que los había atacado y entonces lo vio, de pie, flotando sobre los rosales destrozados, una figura espectral, envuelta en telas desgarradas de un color burdeos chamuscado, sus ojos rojos como zarzas ardientes se posaron en ella y flamas brotaron de la tierra resquebrajada.

Lamento muchísimo la tardanza, he estado full con las pasantías de la universidad pero aquí está el cap, espero les guste, prometo actualizar pronto mil gracias por seguir esta historia, estaré lanzando un blog muy pronto espero verlas por alla…

Por las estrellas que escuchan y los sueños que son respondidos…


	7. Chapter 7

_**El Secreto de la Estrella**_

 _ **Capítulo VII**_

El impulso lo había arrojado lejos, había sentido como las yemas de sus dedos se habían deslizado sobre los de ella, su intento por aferrarse a sus manos había sido en vano, una nube de polvo lo cubrió todo seguida instantáneamente por flamas tan altas como los árboles, su pecho era oprimido por una fuerza sobrenatural, la cabeza le palpitaba y un líquido viscoso y caliente le recorría el brazo izquierdo, bajó su mirada un poco nublada para ver el daño, una larga brecha recorría la distancia entre su codo y su muñeca, seguramente tenía algo que ver con los fragmentos de la banca en la que hubieran estado sentados y que ahora estaban esparcidos a su alrededor. Levantó el rostro en su búsqueda, yacía de rodillas a unos tres metros de distancia, sus manos empuñadas alrededor de un enorme báculo, uno muy diferente al que ella solía utilizar cuando era niños, era la muestra de su evolución, de su poder creciente.

Ella miraba al frente, vio el terror marcar sus ojos por apenas un instante, esa emoción duro poco, fue inmediatamente suplantada por una faz de completa serenidad y determinación, no había un sello bajo sus pies, no había un aura de energía a su alrededor, en medio del pánico, la perturbación, la confusión y el dolor, Li Shaoran sonrió.

Sakura miraba al espectro frente a ella, sus ojos rojos, como gemas ante el fuego, parecía estar perdidos, liberar el báculo había sido un acto reflejo, uno que afortunadamente había frenado… Recordó sus lecciones, la voz de Eriol se escuchó clara en su mente _… "Oculta tu poder, observa y encuentra su punto débil, luego, cuando menos lo esperen, ataca."_

Así, lo hizo, se quedó allí, expectante, analizando con pequeños susurros de magia todo a su alrededor, Shaoran estaba cerca, herido, pero no de gravedad, ella misma no tenía más que unos cuantos arañazos en los brazos, su guardián revoloteaba el área ofreciéndole una visión del perímetro a través de ese vínculo especial que parecía haberse desarrollado hacia poco, el jardín estaba destruido, la silueta oscura estaba estática sobre los restos de los queridos rosales de su mentor. Se puso de pie con un solo movimiento, sin tambalearse siquiera, el viento se detuvo y el polvo comenzó a asentarse, dos fuerzas se acercaron por el norte, los identificó tan rápido como pareció hacerlo la criatura, solo un ligero ondular de la harapienta túnica como muestra de reconocimiento.

-No puede oírnos ni vernos- dijo Sakura lo suficientemente alto como para que el chino la escuchara, este se acercaba a paso sigiloso, una esfera negra en su mano, la sangre corriendo por su brazo izquierdo.- Pero puede sentir la magia.- con un simple movimiento el báculo desapareció, una llave dorada se materializó en su lugar, era diferente a la que el recordaba, esta parecía tener forma de sol y de estrellas, alas doradas nacían del cuerpo del astro.

-¿Cómo lo has notado?- Preguntó Shaoran.

-No te atacó al ponerte de pie, pero ha detectado a Eriol y Mameha del otro lado del jardín- susurro ella, sus ojos verdes aun fijos en aquella criatura.- Estas herido Shaoran y ese brazo no se ve bien-

-No es nada- el chino torció el gesto para quitarle importancia a su herida, ella apenas desvió sus ojos una fracción de segundo antes de asentir.- Luego…- dijo para intentar convencerla.

La criatura elevó una mano, una extraña mezcla entre una garra y lo que debían ser vestigios de una mano humana, largas uñas negras, brillantes y curvas remataban dedos largos, nudosos y grises, la piel parecía estar cubierta de escamas viscosas y pútridas, Sakura notó ese cosquilleo en la nuca, la presión en sus cienes, le costaba respirar.

-Sea lo que sea esta cosa, está hecho de magia negra- dijo ella.

-Y una muy antigua- estuvo de acuerdo el chino.

-¿Qué es? No se parece a un roba cuerpos- Preguntó la castaña, a nadie en particular.

Shaoran volvió la vista al espectro, no podría ser nada más, era esto lo que le quitaba el sueño a los ancianos, las leyendas con las que los adultos hacían temblar a los niños del circulo de magia.

-Si no me equivoco, lo es y ya lleva un tiempo rondando por allí- dijo mirándola fijamente

La palabra hizo estremecer a Sakura, un presentimiento frío le caló los huesos.

-Están a medio camino entre la vida y la muerte, son básicamente un cadáver cuya alma ha sido consumida por un mago oscuro, son buenas marionetas mientras duran, se pudren más lentamente que un cadáver común, este debe llevar ya varios meses.-su voz era neutra, como si quisiera ocultar el pánico que lo consumía.- No es como el último que enfrentamos, este sujeto ya no tiene oportunidad, ha sido casi consumido por la energía oscura.-

Sakura asintió, una esfera de humo brillante comenzó a formarse entre los dedos de la criatura, sus sentidos se pusieron alerta, no podía usar su magia, y dudaba mucho poder detenerlo como habían hecho con cajo la noche anterior.

-¿Cómo podemos detenerlo?- Murmuro la chica a nadie en específico.

-Eso depende de lo que esté buscando- dijo Shaoran.

Un aire frio y aromático se coló en el ambiente, segundos más tarde Mameha y Eriol caminaban entre los escombros hacia ellos, la criatura pareció enfocar los ojos como zarzas, como si pudiera ver la magia que la mujer había desplegado.

-Dudo mucho que su único objetivo sea destruir mi jardín- Eriol estaba tenso, Sakura pudo sentir la magia crepitando frenética dentro de él, estaba tan cerca de desbordarse, debía quemarlo, tanto poder, era demasiado para cualquiera.

Su instinto le advirtió, Mameha dio un paso atrás, Shaoran pareció comprender el mensaje y se quedó de pie junto a ella, Sakura fue la última en abrir paso, con pisadas lentas se acercó a su mentor, lo miró a los ojos y se maravilló por un instante al ver como las esmeraldas fundidas parecían haberse mezclado con hilos de oro, él le sonrió y ella simplemente asintió antes de posar una mano en su mejilla.

-Mucho cuidado- susurró y camino hasta quedar detrás de su tía, Shaoran se acercó a ella y se permitió relajarse un poco cuando su mano rozó la suya. Como si hubieran sentido lo que ocurriría Nakuru y Spinel se precipitaron desde una puerta lateral, una mano en alto de Eriol los hizo parar en seco, por los ojos furioso de ambos, Sakura supo de inmediato que si estaban estáticos, no había sido su elección.

-Les pedí que no intervinieran, les pido lo mismo a ustedes- con una sonrisa ladeada dio un leve asentimiento hacia su pupila, su elegida, su hija, vio las rasgaduras en sus brazos, observo las heridas del chino, su jardín destruido y el miedo creciente en aquella chica.- Todo está bien.- dijo simplemente y dirigió su atención hacia aquel lugar.

Eriol observó a la criatura con detenimiento, no era un simple roba cuerpos, había más en aquel ser, hilos de magia azul se arremolinaron por el jardín, con satisfacción pudo ver como los ojos rojos comenzaban a danzar en busca de un objetivo, solo veía la magia, un torbellino de energía envolvió a la criatura y de inmediato esta comenzó a atacar, rayos de humo brillante salían de sus manos como ráfagas, en todas direcciones, la energía que Eriol había liberado devolvía cada golpe, preso de su propio ataque aquel espectro comenzaba a desesperarse, sus alaridos llenaron el aire, gritos agónicos y felinos, impropios de cualquier ser humano a quien pudiera haber pertenecido aquel cuerpo.

Shaoran se aferró a la mano de Sakura, su cuerpo ligeramente más adelantado, en un instinto de protección tan natural como respirar, sus ojos bailaban entre la criatura y el inglés, una pared de aire los separaba de todo lo que ocurría, la magia de Mameha parecía un susurro, la mirada de Sakura estaba fija en Eriol, su mano sobre su pecho, el pie derecho firme sobre el suelo, él lo entendió entonces, no era de la criatura de lo que aquella mujer los protegía, si no de la magia desbocada de aquel sujeto. Esto no podía ser solo por el jardín destruido.

-Hace mucho que no lo veía liberar su magia con tanta furia- Susurro Sakura, como si hubiera adivinado sus pensamientos- Quizás ha sido toda la situación con Kaho, él necesita desahogarse.

-Mejor que sea esa criatura y no mi sala de entrenamiento- murmuro Mameha.

-La última vez tuvimos que reponer todo el sistema de obstáculos- comentó la castaña a la pregunta no formulada del chino que volvió a desviar sus ojos hacia lo que ocurría delante de ellos.

Eriol estaba rígido, con las manos empuñadas a cada lado del cuerpo, la criatura sufría, pero el parecía estar atrasando el último golpe, saboreando aquella tortura, Shaoran sintió la energía del inglés retorcerse hasta abarcar cada centímetro del lugar, vio a aquel ser romperse dentro del remolino, sofocarse con su propio humo brillante y finalmente caer laxo y envuelto en un denso humo negro sobre el suelo.

La magia del inglés se redujo rápidamente, casi tan rápido como la barrera de aire desaparecía, Sakura se soltó de Shaoran para acercarse al cuerpo lívido sobre los escombros, sus manos se contrajeron en lo que al chino le pareció una especie de mudra (1), hilos de energía dorada salieron de sus manos directamente hacia el cuerpo inerte, el ambiente comenzó a serenarse, ella lo estaba purificando, Shaoran comprendió entonces que Eriol solo lo había estado agotando.

Pasados unos minutos, todo rastro de energía oscura había desaparecido de la casa, el aura de Sakura parecía extenderse por todo el jardín, el chino estaba impresionado, su magia se extendía por todo el lugar, purificando, reparando y recolocando cada pieza, poco a poco pudo sentir como Eriol y su magia se entrelazaban con la de ella, sus energías al unísono sanaban la tierra desgarrada, las plantas y los ornamentos, tomo varios minutos, finalmente todo volvió a ser como era y allí, junto a un rosal especialmente grande, yacía el cadáver de la criatura.

Nakuru y Spinel seguían de pie a un costado del jardín, impotentes y con los ojos fijos en su amo.

Shaoran se acercó para contemplarlo, era un hombre, no podría haber adivinado su edad, pues su piel, gris y arrugada, se extendía sobre sus huesos, era como si lo hubiesen estado matando de hambre durante meses, tenía el rostro curtido y las manos rasgadas en donde se suponía debían estar sus uñas, la tela borgoña que lo cubría debía de haber sido un kimono en algún momento.

-Pobre hombre- murmuró Mameha, acercándose para posar una mano en el hombro del chino.

Sakura se giró sobre sus talones, fijando su vista en aquel residuo de humanidad, no más que un costal de huesos forrados, Kerberos descendió en su forma original, y se posó junto a su ama.

-Se ha ido- sentenció. Sakura asintió brevemente, en otra época aquel cadáver en su patio la habría hecho llorar de miedo, probablemente hubiera vomitado, quizás incluso se habría desmayado, pero había visto suficientes cosas a lo largo de los años como para inmutarse, no pudo más que sentir pena por quien hubiera sido aquel hombre.

-Y ¿Tú dónde estabas?- Inquirió Shaoran hacia el guardián.

-Yo estaba monitoreando desde arriba mocoso- Gruño kero.

-Ahora así le dicen… Vaya guardián- Refuto el chino cruzándose de brazos.

-¡No tienes derecho a cuestionarme!- grito el guardián furioso.

-Ya basta los dos- Dijo Sakura, sus ojos fijos en Eriol quien se tambaleo hasta caer de rodillas junto al cuerpo, estaba muy serio, ella notó su poder aun rugiendo furioso en sus venas.

Eriol observó el cadáver por unos instantes, su mano, temblorosa pero certera, fue directo a su pecho, rebuscó entre la tela mugrienta y finalmente dio con una especie de colgante, un tótem de ave con ojos rojos como rubíes.

-Creo que acabamos de conocer al nuevo amigo de Kaho- susurró con sarcasmo, su voz era el reflejo de una vida anterior, ira llenando cada sílaba.-Este hombre lleva ropas de monje.-

De un tirón rompió la fina cadena que sostenía el tótem y lo envolvió con su mano, llamas azules brotaron de él, tan violentamente que Sakura, Shaoran y Mameha se vieron obligados a retroceder, Kerberos se posiciono frente a ellos, sus alas abiertas y a la defensiva. Las llamas se precipitaron contra el cadáver, devoraron su piel y huesos hasta volverlo poco más que cenizas, una ráfaga de viento las hizo elevarse, hasta desaparecer en medio de un torbellino de energía, el tótem no tuvo mejor final, se volvió polvo en las manos del inglés y la cadena de bronce se fundió hasta gotear por su piel y caer sobre el césped donde ardió y ardió hasta evaporarse en un maloliente humo negro.

Eriol Hiragizawa temblaba de ira, su magia crispada en respuesta, esto era demasiado, aun para él, a pesar de sus largos años, de sus vidas pasadas, de su poder y su perfectamente creada fachada de serenidad y sabiduría, él era un hombre, un humano, excepcional sí, pero humano, tenía sus límites y los sucesos de los últimos días habían colapsado su preciado equilibrio. Se tambaleó, su visión borrosa, sudaba y sentía la respiración como un trabajo demasiado difícil.

-Ha sido suficiente- Sentenció Sakura, su tono tan autoritario como la angustia se lo permitía.

Nakuru fue la primera en moverse, se transformó casi al mismo tiempo en que sus brazos rodeaban los hombros de su amo, la castaña había atinado a hacer lo mismo del lado contrario, ambas se miraron un momento, ordenes, la guardiana esperaba ordenes, Shaoran comenzó a comprender entonces a que nivel había llegado la relación de aquellos dos, ella era la segunda al mando, si, él era la reencarnación de Clow, pero ella era su hija, su heredera, su mano derecha.

-Spi- Llamó Sakura, el guardián en su forma original apareció junto a ella inmediatamente- Llévenlo a su habitación por favor.-

Shaoran se giró para ver a Mameha, se alejaba a grandes zancadas hacia la casa, justo a tiempo para abrir las grandes puertas que daban al jardín y darle paso a los guardianes y a un inconsciente Eriol.

-Debemos curarte eso Shaoran- La voz de la castaña lo hizo mirarla, no tenía rasguño alguno, incluso su vestido parecía jamás haber estado en medios de aquel caos que hace unos instantes había consumido aquel precioso lugar. La chica se acercó a él, con sus manos delicadamente le tomó los brazos y observó los cortes.- No es gran cosa pero debo limpiarlo antes de curarte.-

Shaoran la observó, aun dudando sobre si era correcto o no hacer preguntas.

-¿Estas bien?- dijo en voz baja, como si solo quisiera confirmarlo, ella le sonrió.

-Estoy bien… Sígueme- Dijo, encaminándose hacia la casa.- Kero… ¿puedes ayudarme?-

El guardián se limitó a volver a su forma de osito de felpa y seguir a su ama flotando en silencio, parecía preocupado.

-Está bien- Dijo Sakura mientras pasaban por la puerta y se dirigían hacia los pasillos de servicio.- drenó toda su magia Kero, necesitaba hacerlo, hace mucho que estaba conteniéndose.-

-¿Conteniéndose?- Preguntó Shaoran.

-La magia de esta ligada a tus emociones mocoso, si este alterado ella se altera y ese sujeto ha tenido unas muy malas semanas, por no decir un muy mal año y…-

-Sé que se altera- cortó Shaoran, estaba seguro que el guardián estaba a punto de cometer una imprudencia.

Sakura abrió una puerta corrediza dejando al descubierto una habitación totalmente diferente al resto de las que el chino hubiera visto en la casa, las paredes eran blancas y simples, dos camillas se extendían desde el fondo, justo debajo de una ventana con vitrales de flores, una de las paredes estaba cubierta del techo al piso y en toda su extensión por estanterías llenas de frascos de colores, todos y cada uno de ellos etiquetado, sobre una mesa del lado contrario estaban algunos libros y una silla de madera, un lavamanos y un mechero completaban la pequeña sala.

-La enfermería- explicó Sakura- Una insistencia de Eriol, como si presagiar accidentes en esta casa no fuera suficientemente malo, tomo las medidas que… Bueno, las que le permitimos.- Sonrió, mientras se movía con soltura por los estantes y extraía un par de toallas limpias y tomaba un franco de vidrio color ámbar.

-Si le hubieran dejado libertad, esto sería un quirófano excéntrico- Rio Kero, ella lo acompaño.

Sakura señalo una de las camillas para que el chino tomara asiento, coloco todo lo que había sacado del estante sobre una mesita con ruedas y se acercó hasta él.

-¿Te lo imaginas?- dijo riendo, mientras arrastraba la silla y se sentaba frente a Shaoran- Quería unas lámparas especiales que según el eran imprescindibles, lo único que pudo conseguir fue un equipo de sutura excepcionalmente costoso y que jamás ha sido utilizado.-

Sakura hizo aparecer agua en un tazón que había dispuesto sobre la mesita y tomó con delicadeza el brazo derecho del chino, mientras sus manos le lavaban las heridas, a pesar del escozor que sentía, él no podía hacer nada más que mirarla ensimismado, como había cambiado, había crecido, y aquella madurez le sentaba de maravillas.

-¿Crees que tengas que estrenarlo el día de hoy?- Murmuró él apretando los diente mientras ella extraía los restos de astillas de su herida con una pinza.

Kerberos rompió a reír mientras revoloteaba sobre ellos, sus patitas aferrándose fuertemente a su estómago.

-Hay pero que tonto nos saliste mocoso.- dijo entre risas, el chino le dirigió una mirada furiosa.

-No le veo el chiste muñeco- siseo.

Sakura retiro un par de astillas más y observó con cuidado de no haber dejado ninguna.

-La razón por la que un equipo de sutura nos parecía una excentricidad, es porque realmente no lo necesitamos, no es que no tengamos accidentes en esta casa que lo ameriten, es porque tenemos métodos más simples- Dijo con dulzura, su mano se posó sobre el corte, no era muy profundo pero era obvio que ameritaba unos cuantos puntos, su pala se encendió con una tenue luz dorada y Shaoran comenzó a sentir un calor agradable acariciándole la piel, frente a sus ojos hilos de luz dorada salieron de la mano de la chica y, como si de hilo y aguja se tratara, comenzaron a entrelazarse en su brazo, cerrando su herida, hasta que no hubo más que una tenue línea rosada surcándole desde el codo hasta la muñeca.

El chino se palpo la piel, sentía un ligero cosquilleo, pero el dolor se había ido, Sakura volvió a tomar su brazo con suavidad y observó su obra.

-Kero, ¿Puedes traerme unas hojas de tártago del estante por favor? – Dijo la chica.

-¿Tártago? ¿También has estudiado las plantas?- Inquirió Shaoran con evidente sorpresa, ella le sonrió mientras hacía flotar un mortero desde el mesón hacia sus manos.

-Mameha es una experta en curación ancestral, me ha enseñado mucho y he tenido oportunidad de probar estas cosas en mí más de una vez- confesó sonrojándose.

El guardián llegó hasta ellos con un frasco de porcelana que dejo sobre la mesita, ella sacó unas cuantas hojas y comenzó a molerlas.

-Ya veo- Murmuró Shaoran.

Sakura tomó la pasta verde con los dedos y la extendió sobre la ya cerrada herida, luego comenzó a vendarle el brazo, aquella planta tenía un ligero aroma a regaliz y Shaoran se obligó a no estremecerse mientras los dedos ágiles de la chica lo rozaban, podía sentir su corazón latiendo con fuerza, no podía dejar de mirarla, esa forma tan delicada de moverse, desbordaba elegancia, sutileza, hacia un pequeño gesto con los labios mientras se concentraba en apretar el vendaje lo suficiente.

-¿Lo sientes bien?- preguntó ella mirándolo a los ojos, él se obligó a responderle.

-Si- no era esta la conversación que deberían estar teniendo justo ahora si el guardián no estuviera allí ya habría abordado el tema, de pronto, todo su nerviosismo y miedo se habían transformado en ansias, en fuego consumiéndolo por dentro.- Esta perfecto muchas gracias.-

Ella le sonrió y se puso de pie, con un simple movimiento todo lo que había utilizado estaba limpio y en su lugar.

-Ves chamaco, no necesitamos aparatos ostentosos, ¡Sakura puede hacerlo todo perfectamente!- Exclamó el guardián haciendo gestos con las patitas.

-Ay kero, no es para tanto- La chica estaba sonrojada, haber estado tan cerca de Shaoran tenía efectos desconcertantes en su cuerpo.

-Toda esta actividad me ha dejado con mucha hambre- Dijo Kero

-Tu siempre tienes hambre- le refuto su ama haciendo ademan para salir de la enfermería, el chino la siguió, este no era el lugar para hablar del tema.

-Eso es porque consumo mucha de mi energía en cosas productivas-

-¿Cómo jugar videojuegos?- Contrarrestó ella.

-¡Soy el mejor!- Exclamo el pequeño guardián- Lo que me recuerda, tengo una partida pendiente- Acto seguido salió volando a través de los pasillos dejado a los dos castaños solos.

Sakura sintió de inmediato la tensión, no había olvidado su conversación previa y sabía que estaba muy lejos de terminar, sabía que él había venido por un motivo, sabía que prácticamente ella había aceptado ya cierto asunto y sinceramente, no tenía idea de cómo lidiar con todo aquello, en parte estaba molesta, su mentor y su tía, su bisabuelo mismo, seguramente todos ellos habían captado el mensaje de aquel obsequio, ahora comprendía el porqué de aquellas clases de protocolo y todo la parafernalia que "Una señorita debe saber" que Mameha no dejaba de repetir, no la estaban entrenando solo para ser la maestra de las cartas, ella estaba recibiendo la educación de una heredera del circulo de magia, una comprometida heredera de una familia importante.

Compromiso, la palabra en si daba mucho miedo, ni siquiera había podido tener la fase de noviazgo, aquello que había podido ser se había arruinado por la distancia y os acontecimientos que habían amargado estos últimos años, de hecho, ella y Shaoran no habían pasado más allá de una incómoda conversación entre el chino y su padre y solo para solicitarle el permiso para salir juntos, eran unos niños, con demasiado sobre sus hombros, aun hoy, a pesar de ser ya casi adultos, ¿Cómo podría ella lidiar con todo lo que esto implicaba?

Entró en la cocina, Yoko los recibió con una profunda reverencia antes de disculparse y hacer un breve comentario sobre hacer algunas compras, ya solos, Sakura se acercó a uno de los estantes y tomó la tetera para llenarla de agua, la dejo sobre el fuego y se giró para enfrentarlo. Shaoran estaba sentado en una de los taburetes alrededor de la gran isla central de mármol, su espalda demasiado recta para ser una postura casual, la observó por un instante hasta que ella tomó asiento frente a él y le devolvió la mirada.

-Me gustaría que termináramos aquella conversación- dijo él mirándola tan intensamente que Sakura se sintió desfallecer.

-Eso pensé- se limitó a decir ella.

-¿Sabes el significado de aquel obsequio verdad?- pregunto Shaoran, el miedo lo invadió al instante en que la vio sonrojarse y bajar la mirada.

-Lo sé ahora- contestó ella.

-Me hubiera gustado explicarte todo en aquel momento, el destino quiso que así fuera Sakura- se adelantó para tomar una de sus manos, un poco aliviad al no sentir reticencias a su contacto prosiguió.-Tu eres muy importante para mí, eres la razón por la que me esfuerzo cada día para ser mejor, para merecerte.- le obligo a mirarlo alzando su mentón y le sostuvo el rostro.- Quiero pasar el resto de mi vida contigo, lo que sea que dure, lo que me tenga deparado el futuro, quiero vivirlo a tu lado, no puedo seguir un día más sin ti Sakura.- Las lágrimas comenzaron a llenar sus ojos, Sakura noto como se estremecía, como sucumbía ante todo aquello que había evitado sentir, su corazón se hinchaba más y más con cada segundo, ¿Podría romperse un cuerpo por amor?- Sé que pido mucho, que mi herencia es una carga muy pesada, si pudiera evitarte todo lo que seguramente tendrás que soportar si me aceptas lo haría sin dudarlo, renunciaría a todo si me lo pidieras.- ella negó con la cabeza.

-Si dejaras a un lado tu deber no serias la persona que admiro y respeto- hizo una pausa para controlar sus emociones, podía sentir la magia rugiendo en sus venas, no podía perder el control.- no serias el Shaoran que amo- lo había dicho, se había rendido, ya no había marcha atrás, su decisión estaba tomada, asumiría el dolor, la responsabilidad, la incertidumbre y lo que el destino decidiera cobrar a cambio de la felicidad que el hacía nacer desde lo más profundo de su ser.

-¿Podrás perdonarme?... Jamás debí ocultarte nada, debí exponer mis sentimientos como lo hago ahora-

-No tengo nada que perdonarte Shaoran.-

-Te amo Sakura.- Dijo el chino, sin soltar su mano dejó el taburete, se puso de rodillas y la miro intensamente, ella estaba paralizada, sonrojada hasta las orejas.- Eres todo lo que siempre desee, todo lo que quiero y todo por lo que vale la pena luchar- Introdujo su mano en su bolsillo y extrajo de él una pequeña caja forrada en terciopelo negro, un dragón chapado en oro decoraba el tope, la abrió y la extendió hacia ella, dentro había un anillo, la montura de oro acunaba una esmeralda de un tamaño considerable.- Ha estado en mi familia por doce generaciones, es el anillo que mi padre ofreció a mi madre y su padre a mi abuela, con él te ofrezco todo lo que soy, todo lo que tengo y todo lo que desees de mí- Shaoran sentía como su corazón palpitaba, era el momento- ¿Me harías el honor de convertirte en mi esposa?-

Sakura observó la joya, sus ojos bailaron entre aquel anillo y los ojos de Shaoran, él era real y estaba allí de rodillas, como se suponía que pasaba solo en las películas, su destino la llamaba, su magia la llamaba, se entrelazaba con la de él en una danza frenética, se necesitaban se pertenecían, y ella lucharía para conservarlo a su lado, contra quien fuera, donde y como fuera, él era el regalo que el destino le había ofrecido, y ella lo tomaría y lo protegería aunque le costara la vida.

-Si- musito, su voz perdida en medio de la emoción.- Si Shaoran.-

El chino sonrió, sus ojos brillaron con una luz que ella apenas pudo ver porque él se levantó de un tirón y la alzó en brazos al tiempo que reclamaba sus labios en un arrebato tan impropio de su carácter, tan espontaneo y salvaje como las emociones que se agolpaban en sus pechos. Sus labios acunaron a los suyos con ternura, fue un simple roce, inocente y sutil, pero intenso. Sonrojados, sonriéndose y sin aliento, el volvió a dejarla en el suelo, tomo el anillo y lo deslizo en el dedo anular de su mano izquierda, la piedra destelló con sutileza, ambos sintieron como sus energías convergían, entrelazándose, uniéndose, era un pacto de amor y de magia.

Se miraron por unos momentos inmensurables, sonriéndose como hacía mucho que ninguno de los dos sonreía, él se acercó nuevamente, sus alientos convergiendo, fundiéndose, sus manos rodearon la cintura de Sakura y entonces…

El silbido de la tetera los hizo sobresaltar, Sakura se apresuró a retirarla del fuego con el rostro tan caliento como el artefacto en sí, con manos temblorosas sirvió una taza y agregó en ella el contenido de un frasco sobre la encimera.

-te de Huang Qi- dijo ofreciéndole la taza a Shaoran que la miró divertido- Te ayudará a sanar-

El chino simplemente la acercó hacia él, ignorando él te humeante sobre el mesón, tomó su rostro entre sus manos y junto sus frentes.

-Luego- musito, entonces uno sus labios en un cálido, jamás se cansaría de esto.

 **Sé que me he demorado, lo lamento mucho, mi tiempo es muy limitado, pero aquí tenemos el capítulo, espero ver sus comentarios, gracias por siempre estar allí.**

" **Por las estrellas que escuchan y los sueños que son respondidos…"**


	8. Chapter 8

_**El Secreto de la Estrella**_

 _ **Capitulo VIII**_

Eriol estaba mejor, se sentía más liviano y sin dudas aquella opresión en su pecho había desaparecido, tendido en su cama, con las mantas hasta el cuello, finalmente había tenido una placida noche de sueño, aun así, la realidad lo inquietaba, ese tótem… Aún podía sentirlo aferrado a su mano, como una mancha que por más que lo intentas no se va, su mente comenzó a desperezarse con cada segundo que pasaba, el flujo de magia en su interior se había estabilizado considerablemente, el tempestuoso mar convertido en un plácido manantial, sereno, fluyendo tranquilamente a través de su cuerpo. Spinel dormía a sus pies, enroscado sobre un almohadón, el fuego crepitaba en la chimenea desde la antesala de su dormitorio, creando una atmósfera acogedora y cálida.

Se puso de pie sin dificultad, sintiendo apenas un ligero mareo, aún llevaba la ropa del día anterior, exceptuando los zapatos que alguien debía de haberle quitado en algún momento luego de desvanecerse, se había excedido y lo sabía, había perdido por completo todo control sobre su poder por un ataque de rabia.

Sintió la presencia antes de que ingresara al pasillo y tuvo la puerta abierta para ella segundos antes de que su mano alcanzara el pomo. Sakura entro a la habitación a media luz, llevaba un bonito kimono azul marino con olas bordadas en hilo de plata y un obi negro punteado en oro que parecía reflejar el cielo nocturno, el cabello recogido en un moño que permitía que largos mechones ligeramente ondulados se desparramaran sobre su espalda. No era la primera vez que él tenía ese sentimiento, esa punzada en el pecho, una premonición, de que ella llegaría muy lejos, verla ahora, haber tenido el privilegio de observar su florecimiento, ¿Era así como se sentían los padres cuando los hijos crecían? ¿Sentían acaso esa terrible incertidumbre? El recelo ante todo lo que se le acercaba, algo que él intentaba reprimir, la angustia por saber que pronto no podría protegerla como lo había hecho o al menos intentado durante esos últimos años, ella se veía frágil, como una cerilla que podría romperse si se la presiona demasiado, pero no lo era, él lo sabía de primera mano y aun así…

-¿Cómo te encuentras?- Dijo la chica desde la puerta del dormitorio, sus manos unidas a la altura de la cintura, una postura estudiada y arraigada después de tanto tiempo.

-En perfecto estado- respondió el inglés, alargando una mano para invitarla a entrar.

-Has sido un completo tonto- Eriol observó su gesto, su frente crispada en preocupación, sus labios fruncidos en reproche, ella acercó su mano a la suya y él se permitió llevarla a sus labios y depositar un beso en sus nidillos, no sin notar un agregado adornando sus dedos, no pudo evitar sonreír.

-Perdóname por haberte preocupado Sakura- susurró.

Ella se acercó un poco más, le examino con cautela, como si pudiera ver más allá de su cuerpo, como si pudiera ver su propia alma, Eriol contuvo un estremecimiento, ¿Era así como se sentían las personas cuando él las observaba? Quizás había pasado tanto tiempo con ella que incluso lo que Yue llamaba sus "Malas mañas" se le habían contagiado.

-Tu magia parece haber encontrado equilibrio- dijo ella, pero lo miró a los ojos preocupada- Aunque tus sentimientos parecen estar…- se cortó antes de emitir opinión alguna- perdona, no es mi asunto.-

-Somos familia Sakura- dijo el inglés sonriendo- no tienes que disculparte, confiamos los unos en los otros… ¿Recuerdas?- La chica asintió.

-Kaho… ella…- Sakura realmente no sabía cómo abordar el tema, había pasado la noche entera en vela, dándole vueltas a tantos asuntos, su vida acababa de dar un giro vertiginoso e inesperado, sentía las olas del cambio arremolinarse, listas para embestir la costa, estaba asustada y abrumadoramente feliz.- Dijiste que aquella criatura había sido un monje- Eriol asintió adoptando de nuevo esa mirada conspicua de aquella fuerza antigua dentro de él.

-Llevaba los hábitos- dijo con voz neutra, notando que aquel nombre no le había producido la menor reacción.

-El primer ataque tuvo lugar en el templo Tsukimine, el segundo fue la misma Kaho quien lo realizó y el tercero involucro a un monje- Eriol casi podía escuchar los pensamientos de la chica tomando forma, sí, el mismo había llegado a esa conclusión la noche anterior.- No puede ser casualidad.-

-No existe tal cosa- sentenció el inglés- Cuando fui al templo encontré un altar, estoy seguro de que fue en ese lugar donde todo comenzó, encontré un tótem idéntico al que portaba nuestro visitante, el _Rapto Vivere_ pudo haber sido realizado allí.-

-Kaho no tiene los conocimientos ni el poder que se requiere, solo invocar a algo tan oscuro la habría matado- Dijo Sakura apoyándose en el marco de la ventana, las vistas desde la habitación de Eriol daban al jardín, específicamente hacia un complejo de rosas blancas traídas desde York, eran sus favoritas y le gustaba estar atento a ellas en todo momento.

-No, pero me parece que no fue ella quien busco nuevos amigos, si no que fueron ellos los que la hallaron.- Eriol se giró también para admirar su jardín, como si nada le hubiera ocurrido, todo estaba en su lugar, las fuentes se alzaban entre los setos de flores dejando ver sus columnas de agua prístina, bajo la luz de la mañana, con el roció aun fresco, era un verdadero paraíso.

-¿A qué te refieres?- Inquirió la castaña volviendo su rostro para mirarlo.

-Hace mucho tiempo te enseñe como esconder tus poderes- dijo Eriol con la mirada perdida, como si pudiera ver mucho más allá- Lamento mucho no haber podido contarte mis motivos en aquel entonces.-

Sakura se giró por completo, a contra luz, Eriol la observo tensarse.

-Otro secreto- dijo ella, su tono afilado, comenzaba a cansarse de que todo el mundo le ocultara cosas, en especial, sobre sí misma.

-Todos los secretos que te he guardado han sido necesarios- refuto Eriol en tono conciliador, se giró para verla y trato de no retroceder ante aquella mirada.- Temíamos que el circulo viniera por ti, al igual que tu madre y su padre y su abuelo, cuando supe que Wuya era la verdadera amenaza, cuando descubrí lo que él es, supe que habían acertado, él se alimenta de energía y la tuya es muy poderosa, el sacrificio que tu madre hizo para protegerte también funcionó como una protección, esa clase de acto de amor deja huellas Sakura, tu magia te protegió al mantenerse al mínimo, pero tanto poder no puede permanecer oculto por mucho tiempo.-Eriol volvió a tomar su mano, una sensación de seguridad se apoderaba de él cuando la tocaba, era tangible, estaba bien y eso lo reconfortaba, ella era parte de él, parte de un todo demasiado complejo para ser explicado.-Wuya siente la magia, la rastrea y una vez que encuentra a su portador, no se detiene hasta tomar todo de él, cuando comenzaste a buscar las cartas, cuando las cambiaste, todo ese tiempo logre esconderte, pero tú te has hecho muy fuerte, tu magia crece constantemente, no temo equivocarme al decir que no has alcanzado ni el treinta por ciento de tu capacidad total, lo que quiere decir, pequeña Sakura, que serás una hechicera muy poderosa, mucho más grande que Clow, que Merlín cuide su altar desde el cielo, porque estoy seguro que lo destronaras algún día.- Ambos rieron.

-Tienes un don para las exageraciones- exclamó Sakura.

-Tal vez, pero estas destinada a grandes cosas, yo lo sé, y Wuya lo sabe y lo desea, el desea tus dones y solo hay una forma para obtenerlos.-

-Matándome- susurró Sakura, las piernas le temblaban, el estómago se le hizo un nudo de plomo, tan pesado que lo sintió colapsar en lo más profundo de ella.

-Exacto- Eriol se había puesto muy serio- cada vez que usas tu magia fuera de casa, cada vez que fluye sin control, es como encender un faro en medio de la oscuridad, temo que el ultimo altercado que tuvimos halla llamado su atención-

Sakura comenzó a unir cabos sueltos, todo había sido por ese sueño, esa premonición la había desbalanceado y su poder había rugido en respuesta, ella lo había atraído, sí, pero la casa estaba protegida y ella no utilizaba su magia fuera de la propiedad… Entonces…

-Kaho aún tiene restos de tu esencia en ella- Sentenció comprendiendo todo finalmente- Cuando le otorgaste tu magia tu esencia se aferró a ella, si aún tiene rastros de tu poder eso explicaría como Wuya pudo localizarla.-

-En efecto- dijo Eriol- me temo que aún no ha drenado todo lo que le preste en su momento.- Eriol estaba seguro de que aquello había sido a propósito, aquella mente retorcida que se había mostrado ante él en los últimos meses y que tanto lo habían alejado de ella, seguramente había trazado planes para los vestigios de magia que aun poseía.

-¿Y el monje?- pregunto la castaña.

-Seguramente un daño colateral, un portador de magia sin duda, quizás solo estuvo en el lugar y momento equivocado.

-Nadie en ese lugar estará seguro a menos que destruyamos a esa criatura- Sakura estaba tensa, casi tanto como su mentor, pero se irguió como pudo y colocó las manos sobre el marco de la ventana.- Yo lo atraje, es a mí a quien busca, debo ir por él.-

Eriol se acercó y poso una mano en su hombro.

-No te atrevas ni por un segundo a pensar que es tu culpa- la hizo girar para que lo mirara a los ojos- Tampoco creas que es únicamente tu responsabilidad terminar con esa criatura, no estás sola, somos una familia Sakura, lo haremos juntos.-

Sakura contuvo las lágrimas, ella siempre había visto la magia como un obsequio, uno que traía consigo una carga muy pesada, sabía bien el precio de ser diferente, habían noches en las que no dormía solo pensando en que su familia estuviera a salvo, tanto de cualquier amenaza externa como de ella misma, pues no siempre había podido ser capaz de controlar sus crecientes poderes, por un tiempo había considerado seriamente irse muy lejos de todo y de todos, quizás así evitaría que sus seres queridos sufrieran las consecuencias de ser parte de su mundo, ella jamás tendría una vida normal, aunque lo intentara, aquella aseveración se hacía tangible en la escuela, cuando hacia actividades simples como hacer compras, con el tiempo se había alejado un poco de sus amigos, se refugiaba en su entrenamiento y su círculo social comenzó a limitarse a su familia.

Por todo esto no había puesto ninguna replica cuando su padre recibió ese ascenso en la universidad y tuvo que mudarse al Cairo, sentía que la distancia lo protegía de tantas cosas de las que ella no podía siquiera hablarle, Touya se había marchado a Tokio, ya estaba cerca de culminar la universidad y pensaba seriamente residenciarse en aquella ciudad y ella sabía que si no lo había hecho ya era por ella, detestaba la idea de amarrar a otros a una vida que ella misma no toleraba en algunos momentos, pero no podía cambiar quien era, ni lo que había vivido, tampoco quería hacerlo, pues era la magia lo que había traído personas maravillosas a su vida, era parte de ella, si tan solo no requiriera tantos sacrificios.

-Lo enfrentaremos en su momento- murmuro Eriol depositando un beso en su cabeza- Además, tengo entendido que hay un tema mucho más importante del que tenemos que encargarnos.- Su rostro era la viva imagen de la picardía y la diversión, alargó su mano y elevó la mano izquierda de la castaña, admiro el anillo en su dedo anular con una sonrisa en sus labios.- Entonces Sweetheart ¿Quién se lo dirá a Touya?-

Sakura sintió el rubor apoderarse de sus mejillas, su corazón se aceleró y estuvo a punto de vomitar, no había pensado en aquel detalle, que el cielo los protegiera, Shaoran tendría suerte de salir con vida.

El grito alcanzo su oído y casi al instante dejó car el teléfono sobre el escritorio, ¿Qué lo había poseído para llamar a casa? Li Shaoran se había despertado de un humor excelente, finalmente había cumplido con su cometido y las cosas no podrían haber salido mejor, ni bien había abierto los ojos había marcado el número de su madre y le había comunicado la noticia, no esperaba que sus hermanas estuvieran haciendo de las suyas por allí, no esperaba que sus gritos estridentes le provocaran un terrible dolor de cabeza a tan tempranas horas.

-¿Cómo lo has hecho?- Gritaba Fanren- ¡Dime que te arrodillaste cachorro!-

-¡No me llames así! – exclamó el chino agitando furioso el teléfono, del otro lado de la línea los gritos comenzaron a elevarse y mezclarse con risas, a tal punto que ya no sabía a quién responder.

-¡Detalles! ¡Danos los detalles!- grito Shiefa.

-¿Cómo reacciono Sakura?- Pregunto Fuutie.

-¡No puedo creer que el pequeño Xiao Lang vaya a casarse primero que nosotras!- Exclamó la voz de Feimei.

-No me extrañaría que no se casaran nunca, sus alaridos podrían espantar a una jauría de llenas.- susurró Shaoran, afortunadamente sus hermanas no le escucharon.

-El consejo comienza a hacer preguntas- La voz serena y firme de Li Leran cortó todo bullicio de cuajo.-Reclama tu presencia y la ceremonia no puede planearse si ambos están en otro país.-

Allí estaba, su nube de felicidad se había convertido en lluvia, ni siquiera había tenido tiempo de mencionarle a Sakura sus responsabilidades, mucho menos habían comentado algo respecto a la boda, la noche anterior había sido un caos, con Eriol totalmente drenado de su magia, incluso él estaba intranquilo, era como si temieran no poder defenderse ante la ausencia de la reencarnación de Clow, sí, era una costumbre adquirida, aquel sujeto parecía ser un eje alrededor del cual giraban todos, los guardianes estaban tensos, Sakura intranquila y con ella sus cartas, Mameha rondaba por la casa renovando y cambiando las guardas y él, preso de su felicidad, aún parecía esperar que todo fuera un sueño y temía profundamente despertar.

-Me temo que tendrán que esperar madre- dijo el chino con voz serena pero autoritaria, como pocas veces se permitía dirigirse a la cabeza del clan Li- Hemos sufrido algunos ataques por aquí-

-¿Algún herido grave?- Pregunto Leran.

-No, al menos no de nuestro lado- contesto Shaoran recordando.- Tres ataques…- musito, su madre captó el mensaje.

-¿Las mismas criaturas?- Preguntó.

- _Tou qu shiti-_ Dijo Shaoran- en dos ocasiones-

-¿Y los vehículos?- cuestionó su madre luego de un momento de silencio.

-Portadores de magia ambos, un monje y nuestra antigua profesora de la escuela primaria, la Srta. Mitzuki- Su voz delató su incredulidad, aun cuando había visto su ataque de celos de primera mano, le costaba creer lo mucho que había cambiado.

-Ya veo- La voz de Leran podría haber cortado el aire con solo su aliento, casi un susurro, un peligroso y afilado susurro.- ¿Sobrevivieron?-

-Solo esa mujer- respondió Shaoran, recordó la mirada de Eriol aquella noche y se preguntó si no habría sido mejor para ella haber muerto. Desterró la idea de su cabeza.

-No muchos vehículos sobreviven a la posesión de un roba cuerpos, el vínculo debía haber sido muy débil o la magia muy fuerte, tengo entendido que esa mujer no posee ninguna de las dos alternativas, carece de conocimientos y su magia no fue más que un préstamo- dijo finalmente la matriarca Li- Cuéntame exactamente lo que sucedió.-

Shaoran detalló los incidentes, cada uno de ellos, sus manos se crisparon y su estómago se comprimió mientras con las palabras más decentes posibles relataba las heridas de Sakura, la forma en que ella parecía poder controlar su magia, el aspecto de aquellas criaturas y como habían abordado cada uno de los ataques.

-Es realmente sorprendente que tenga tanto dominio, parece que su entrenamiento ha sido efectivo- dijo Leran- Probablemente la mujer sobrevivió porque la magia de Clow en su interior alimento al roba cuerpos y una vez purificada no debería haber rastros de poder en ella-

-¿Usted sabía todo esto madre?- Se atrevió a preguntar, de alguna extraña manera, aunque estaba feliz, no podía abandonar ese sentimiento de ser una marioneta, de alguna forma durante años todos a su alrededor parecían haber cuidado cada detalle, el entrenamiento de Sakura, su alejamiento, su propio entrenamiento como elegido para convertirse en Líder del Clan Li, sabía que Hiragisawa y el Abuelo Amamiya habían estado muy en contacto con su madre, dioses, él mismo había hablado con aquel hombre hacia unas semanas, comenzaba a preguntarse si la cacería de las cartas Clow y los sucesos provocados por su reencarnación no habían sido más que un macabro plan, entramado, pensado y ejecutado para llevarlos a ambos a este punto. Quizás solo era paranoia, quizás solo era el destino.

-Se me informó de su entrenamiento- Dijo Leran- Yo misma sugerí algunas cosas al joven Hiragisawa, después de todo, siempre ha estado destinada a ser una Li- Su voz pareció más cálida, sin abandonar la severidad habitual, Shaoran casi se atragantó, el rubor cubrió sus mejillas.

-Seria de mucha ayuda tener un poco más de información de esos seres- susurró el castaño, cambiando de tema súbitamente.- Quizás podrías pedirle a Shiefa que revisara la biblioteca familiar-

-Lo hare con gusto y te enviare un correo electrónico con toda la información que encuentre- La voz de su hermana fue solemne, no como sus habituales gritos.

-Muchas gracias- dijo- debo irme.-

-Avísame si hay alguna otra eventualidad- sentenció Leran -Ten cuidado Xiao Lang.- su voz sonó un tanto másg maternal con esa última frase antes de cortar la llamada.

Shaoran se quedó mirando la pantalla unos minutos, sin verla en realidad, tenía tanto que decirle a ella, tanto que explicar, tanto que pedirle, la había metido en un camino sin retorno, un remolino de responsabilidades, tradiciones y personas arcaicas con demasiado anhelo de poder, él había sufrido estos años, enfrentar al consejo no era tarea fácil, mucho menos ser su líder y si ella sería su esposa… Una sonrisa surgió en sus labios ante el simple pensamiento, su esposa, una vida a su lado, suspiró y posó la frente sobre el escritorio, todo tenía que salir bien.

Eran cerca de las diez de la mañana para cuando el auto aparcó frente a la entrada de la casa, hacia un domingo precioso, el cielo estaba despejado, el sol brillaba en lo alto y los cerezos comenzaban a desvestirse de sus galas rosas, el clima templado presagiaba una rápida primavera, más corta de lo habitual, Sakura bajó del auto seguida de cerca por Yoko, haciendo un esfuerzo por no enredarse con el largo dobladillo del kimono, los altos zori no le hacían el mínimo favor para conservar el equilibrio y dejó escapar un suspiro de alivio en cuanto sus pies, enfundados en medias de algodón alcanzaron el suelo de madera del recibidor, estaba tan adolorida que se negó a calzar las pantuflas ofrecidas por su doncella.

Olas de seda índigo arremolinándose a su paso, se encaminó a su habitación dispuesta a morir tendida en la cama, Mameha se había superado a si misma aquella mañana, la habitual clase de elocución había terminado siendo una carrera de obstáculos a través de un parque aparente y oportunamente desolado, debía andar, sentarse, hacer una reverencia y continuar, calzada con esos infernales zapatos que le magullaban los pies y que permitían que el aire frio se colara bajo el kimono, había terminado aquella aventura sudando a mares, con los dedos tensos por presionarlos con más fuerza de la debida en un intento triste de aferrarse a la resbaladiza suela.

Pero no había sido el ejercicio, por demás extraño y embarazoso, lo que la había extenuado, debió haberlo intuido, debió saberlo, conocía a su tía, ella había sido su sombra durante los últimos seis años, debió saber que su silencio respecto a la enorme joya en su mano izquierda era un mal presagio…

**** Flash Back****

 _El camisón interno se adhería a su piel gracias a una capa de sudor viscoso que corría por su espalda, estaba exhausta, pero había logrado superar aquel reto sin perder su orgullo, sin emitir ni un quejido, ni estropear aquel hermoso e incómodo kimono, subió al auto después de Mameha, en silencio, Yoko, desde el asiento de copiloto, apenas había emitido sonido en toda la mañana, de hecho, no recordaba haberla visto durante el entrenamiento, la chica solía quedarse de rodillas impasible sobre el suelo de tatames de la sala de armas a su completa disposición mientras entrenaba, a veces, cuando las clases eran menos prácticas, ya que llamar simple teoría a los ejercicios que involucraban magia era imposible, en especial con Eriol como profesor, ella se disculpaba y se dirigía a tender otras tareas, lo que hacía usualmente cerca, siempre con una toalla de mano, un vaso de agua o una taza de té lista para ella, era diligente, perfecta, sin miedo a exagerar, silenciosa y prácticamente una sombra, con una sonrisa amable siempre en los labios y una palabra dulce para ofrecer, pero aquella mañana no recordaba haber visto a su doncella bajar del auto, de hecho, no le había ofrecido la toalla y la botella de agua helada hasta que volviera a entrar en el vehículo._

 _El conductor se puso en marcha y atravesó las calles de Tomoeda en dirección al centro, la casa estaba hacia al lado contrario y Sakura notó que tomaba el rumbo de las calles comerciales._

 _-¿A dónde vamos?- preguntó a su tía, Mameha sonrió amablemente, sus ojos almendrados, con esas pupilas verdes brillantes la miraron por un instante._

 _-Bueno, ya que ese atuendo sigue intacto sería una lástima no lucirlo en el ambiente adecuado-_

 _-¿Cómo dices?...- preguntó insegura.- ¿Un ambiente adecuado?-_

 _Su tía no contestó, volvió su mirada al frente sin dejar de sonreír, el auto giro un par de veces y avanzó por una calle concurrida aún estaban desmantelando las decoraciones del festival, el cielo estaba despejado y la gente se movía con una calma casi estudiada. Finalmente el auto se detuvo frente a lo que Sakura reconocía como la casa de té Misuyi, un antiguo local que, según algunos habitantes de la ciudad, había estado allí casi desde su fundación, una gran verja de hierro negro surcaba la entrada la puerta permanecía abierta, era una antigua casona de dos plantas, con un jardín zen a un costado Mameha bajó del auto y ella la siguió, atravesaron un recibidor cubierto de techo al piso por enredaderas de un vivo tono verde, del techo colgaban candelabros antiquísimos, que seguramente habían tenido que ser adaptados a la luz eléctrica, una chica en kimono negro con el obi rojo sangre esperaba de pie junto a un podio, les hizo una profunda reverencia y las invitó a seguirlas._

 _Era un lugar hermoso y amplio, el piso de madera pulida era antiguo y dispar en sus tonos desvaídos, una intrincada red de pasillos acunaba las pequeñas salas privadas, selladas por puertas de bambú y papel de seda blanco, las siluetas se veían a contra luz y se podían escuchar risas y murmullos, la joven que debía de ser la anfitriona las guio un par de pasillos más al fondo, por el cambio en la decoración, de clásica a la solemnidad de los años dorados del imperio, debía de ser la sección de apartados, finalmente la chica se detuvo frente a una puerta cuyo papel de seda estaba estampado con dragones y flores ornamentadas, se puso de rodillas y con otra reverencia corrió la puerta._

 _-¡Aquí esta!- gritó una voz conocida._

 _Tomoyo estaba de pie, ataviada en un kimono rosa pastel con el obi blanco adornado con gardenias, sostenía su cámara de video mientras sonreía y daba pequeños saltitos en su sitio, a su lado, su madre, en su kimono rojo escarlata dejó su taza de té sobre la mesa con un golpe sordo, se arremangó el dobladillo precipitadamente y se abalanzó sobre Sakura._

 _-¡Sakura!- exclamó, la aludida no pudo descifrar si aquel alarido era un lamento o una expresión alegre, cuando finalmente la soltó, justo en el momento en que empezaba a faltarle el aire, logró ver que aquella mujer estaba llorando._

 _-¡Debes prometerme que no dejaras que nadie más que nosotras diseñemos el vestido!- volvió a gritar sorbiendo sus lágrimas.- Sé que usualmente solo Tomoyo se encarga de tu ropa, pero esto es una ocasión tan importante-_

 _-El… ¿El vestido?- preguntó Sakura consternada._

 _Mameha empujó a su sobrina hacia el interior de la sala, la puerta se cerró tras ellas y Sakura se vio por un momento envuelta en la bruma de otros tiempos, la luz parpadeaba desde el candelabro sobre sus cabezas, las paredes estaban cubiertas por papel color crema con dibujos de dragones voladores que lucían sus escamas en vibrantes rojo, verde y azul, con cuernos y dientes de oro que refulgían ante los rayos de un sol de acuarelas que bien podría estar emergiendo o escondiéndose tras un paisaje montañoso._

 _-Imprudencia e impaciencia su nombre es Sonomi- Dijo Mameha con un tono mortífero acompañándolo con una mirada feroz, la aludida se encogió de hombros parecía realmente apenada, Saura había aprendido con el paso de los años que no era solo su espalda la que se erguía en respetuosa respuesta a su severa tía, parecía tener el mismo efecto sobre su prima e incluso a veces en su bisabuelo.- Acordamos esperar a que ella misma nos hablara del tema… ¿Era tan difícil darle una oportunidad?-_

 _Sakura, confundida, se dejó caer de rodillas sobre un mullido almohadón, en el centro de la estancia había una mesa baja y larga sobre el suelo de tatames, no fue hasta que fijó su vista en las torres de dulces que notó al pequeño guardián sentado en posición de loto, con los brazos cruzados sobre el pecho y una mirada severa._

 _-Tú también estas aquí Kero- Murmuro, no terminaba de comprender lo que sucedía._

 _-¡Pero claro que estoy aquí! ¡A mí nadie me deja fuera!- su voz era obstinada, pero Sakura notó algo extraño, su vínculo temblaba y se retorcía, estaba ¿Molesto? ¿Triste?- ¿Cuándo demonios pensabas decírmelo?- explotó, poniéndose de pie si flotando hasta su ama para elevar su mano izquierda._

 _Sakura lo vio tomar con sus patitas su dedo anular, una vena palpitando en su frente, observó la sortija de compromiso y supo de qué se trataba aquella reunión a media mañana, en cuanto a Kero…Celoso, su guardián estaba celoso, lo había visto antes, cuando el pequeño Spinel se sentaba en su regazo, cuando por mero instinto Nakuru se quedaba un paso detrás de ella o le tomaba del codo para cruzar la calle, de alguna forma Kero sentía que alguien entraba a su terreno y no solía reaccionar muy bien a ello, que aquellos platos repletos de golosinas siguieran intactos era prueba de la gravedad de su ataque, no pudo evitar sonreír, en parte por nerviosismo, en parte por lo gracioso que se veía el pequeño ser._

 _-¡Tienes que contarnos todo!- exclamó Tomoyo tomando asiento junto a ella, su cámara aún en las manos._

 _-¿Cómo lo hizo?- Pregunto Sonomi- ¿Se hinco? ¿Han escogido una fecha?_

 _-El verano es una estación muy cálida, y el invierno nos pondría en aprietos con respecto a los atuendos… los colores de la primavera serian fabulosos y el otoño… Podría hacer algo otoñal.- Tomoyo hablaba y hablaba sin dejar de grabarla._

 _-No es el momento- Refunfuño Kero- ¡No me dijo nada!- se quejó – Soy tu guardián, han pasado horas y no me dijiste nada- su voz se entrecortó, soltó su mano y se dejó caer en su regazo._

 _Sakura comenzó a respirar forzadamente y se sonrojó, ¿Cómo explicarlo? Todo era tan reciente, se sentía como si acabara de saltar de un precipicio, en ese primer momento había sentido una felicidad extrema, ese cosquilleo en el estómago de quien prueba la maravillosa sensación de estar suspendido en el aire, aún estaba allí antes de entrar en aquella sala, pero de pronto… fue como si hubiera visto el suelo y su inminente impacto, entró en pánico, la realidad comenzaba a manifestarse, llamándola al reconocimiento, produciéndole terror y ansiedad. Lo amaba, tal como era, con todo lo que venía con él, ella tampoco es que tuviera un equipaje muy ligero… No quería pensar en todo lo que vendría, no aún, quería flotar por un tiempo, disfrutarlo saborearlo y permitirse tanta felicidad negada durante años. Sin toda aquella premura y consternación tampoco habría podido contestar sus preguntas la noche anterior, luego de aquel arrebato emotivo, más de un beso y un par de momentos que jamás olvidaría, no podía más que morir de vergüenza, los límites entre ella y su ahora prometido no estaban claros, sus cuerpos parecían actuar antes que sus mentes, como una represalia a su distancia autoimpuesta, ninguno era perito en el ámbito y no habían pasado de inocentes caricias y miradas demasiado intensas, aun así, ella se sentía caminando en terreno lodoso, temía caerse, temía a la profundidad del barro bajó sus pies cuando él se alejaba y aún más a la almohada de nubes a la que Shaoran la transportaba, donde perdía todo contacto con el mundo._

 _No habían tenido tiempo para conversar, con Eriol inconsciente ella se había encargado de mantener la calma entre los guardianes, había pasado varias horas preparando una infusión y luego una larga hora más haciéndole beber al inglés aquel menjurje viscoso, Shaoran vagó por los jardines, utilizó su tablero para intentar localizar alguna amenaza y luego de una cena casi en silencio se habían despedido en la puerta de su habitación con apenas un roce de labios._

 _-Nunca debí decirle que estaba de acuerdo- murmuró Kero, la sala entera se silenció al instante._

 _-Kerberos- la voz de Mameha fue una orden y una advertencia._

 _-¿Qué dijiste?- Dijo Sakura el guardián se cruzó de brazos y se dirigió a la mesa para comenzar a engullir una pila de trufas._

 _-Creo que lo que todos queremos decir Sakura- volvió a intervenir Mameha- Es que nos alegra mucho que tú y el joven Li finalmente hallan resuelto sus contratiempos- Su voz se dulcificó, la miró a los ojos y sonrió._

 _-¡Felicitaciones!- exclamó Tomoyo dejando la cámara de lado para tomar su mano y examinar la sortija- Es exquisita, Li tiene buen gusto-_

 _-¿Cómo es que todos lo saben?- Pregunto Sakura, la cordura comenzó a venir a cuentagotas._

 _-El mocoso es más chapado a la antigua que Eriol y Mameha juntos, tuvo la decencia de convocar al consejo familiar- Kero se limpió la comisura de los labios con una servilleta de lino blanco, las manchas de chocolate tomaron la forma de sus patas.- Claro que también nos convocó a nosotros, debo decir que no me agradara jamás del todo, pero es obvio que resistirnos no lo detendrá, Yue fue el primero en ceder- Kero se llevó otra trufa a la boca y la engulló de un solo mordisco._

 _-¿Cuándo? ¿Cómo?- Sakura estaba sorprendida, el consejo familiar, una formalidad, en el círculo de magia los tres mayores representantes de una familia, generalmente los tres primogénitos de las tres generaciones mayores hombres y mujeres para un total de seis, eran convocados para tratar situaciones delicadas, claro que los compromisos eran parte de ello, en su caso en particular era un tema un poco más amplio, su bisabuelo era el Líder de su clan, por referirse a ellos tal como lo hacían los miembros del círculo, como su abuelo había muerto y Masaki no tenía más hijos, la segunda miembro del consejo era su tía Mameha, dadas las circunstancias su padre no podría formar parte de tal comisión así que el siguiente en la línea era su hermano, tres generaciones, tres opiniones, tres votos, ahora bien, Eriol era un tema aparte, no era legalmente un Li, no en esta vida, tampoco pertenecía a los Feng, pero su nexo con ambas familias justificaba su presencia, por lo que cuando se refería al consejo familiar era él quien tenía el mismo rango que Masaki._

 _Sakura no recordaba una sola ocasión en la que se hubiera llamado formalmente a un consejo familiar, ningún momento en los últimos días en los que pudieran haberse reunido en su ausencia ella nunca estaba sola, aun en la escuela, Eriol asistía a su mismo curso y no había consejo sin todos sus miembros, además su hermano llevaba meses sin venir a casa._

 _-Se te quemará el cerebro- Replico Kero, el chocolate había reducido su mal humor- Fue hace muchos años, no te enviarían aquella caja sin haber pedido el consentimiento oficial.-_

 _-Protocolo, el chico tiene un punto a su favor- Dijo Mameha tomando una taza humeante de té- Tres votos de cuatro en el primer asalto y refuto a tu hermano su rotunda negativa hasta que Touya no tuvo más opción que aceptar- Eso si era sorprendente._

 _-Mi hermano… ¿Lo sabe?- una alarma resonó en su mente, un destello de pánico._

 _-Aun no- Volvió a intervenir Kero- Muero por ver su cara cuando se entere que finalmente este asunto ha tomado curso.-_

 _-Hablemos de cosas más alegres- dijo Sonomi- ¡Hay mucho que planear!-_

 _Tomoyo se acercó y miró a Sakura de reojo._

 _-¿Te hace feliz?- preguntó._

 _-Lo hace Tomoyo- se limitó a decir._

 _\- Le has dado una elección y vaya que Li ha respondido.-Tomoyo apretó su mano y sonrió, hablarían luego, a solas._

 _Yoko entró en ese momento, llevaba un enorme pastel cubierto con flores y betún blanco, aquellas mujeres aplaudieron, la felicitaron y comenzaron a parlotear, incluida Mameha, ahora sabía lo que su doncella había estado haciendo toda la mañana, todos, excepto Kero hacían conjeturas, cuentas, opinaban, que si el color de la temporada era tal, que si la ceremonia debía ser aquí o allá, que si debía ser a la japonesa o al estilo de China o según el protocolo del círculo, el vestido, las flores, la diferencia aparentemente abismal entre el color hueso y el marfil y su relevancia al escogerlos para las servilletas._

 _Sakura se quedó allí escuchando sin escuchar, asintiendo a todo, con una taza de té enfriándose en sus manos y un pastel intacto en su plato, su mundo daba vueltas y presagiaba un terrible dolor de cabeza._

 _Fin del Flash Back_

Omitió la sala de estar, donde las voces de Eriol y Shaoran resonaban alegremente, Mameha se había marchado a su apartamento en la ciudad, un lugar que últimamente parecía visitar casi a diario, llevaba años remodelando un piso en el centro, aunque dudaba mucho que llegara a habitarlo muy pronto, Kero había volado directo al salón de juegos para retar a Spi, parecía mucho menos molesto aun así hablaría con él más tarde, necesitaba espacio luego de aquel torbellino de preguntas y sonrojos a los que había sido sometida, subió las escaleras arrastrando los pies, sus piernas resintieron el esfuerzo, llegó a su habitación y se tendió sobre la cama, la seda se desparramo sobre las sábanas blancas y allí en medio del silencio y la tenue luz que traspasaba las cortinas de gaza, con las manos aferradas al edredón ella lloró, dejando salir el cansancio, el miedo, la premura y la creciente presión en su pecho, lloró de angustia, lloro de felicidad y de miedo, lloro hasta que el rímel y el delineador que Mameha le obligaba a utilizar le corrió por las mejillas, lloró hasta que sus sollozos se ahogaron en un sueño profundo e intranquilo.

 _Atisbó a ver la hierba cubriendo una alta colina, el aire olía dulce y el cielo parecía haberse teñido de rosa, densas nubes flotaban sobre su cabeza adoptando formas indescriptibles y cambiantes, escuchó la risa antes de ver a la pequeña figura correr colina arriba, era una niña, por su tamaño no podía tener más de seis años, sus largos cabellos grises subían y bajaban al paso del vaivén de sus pequeños saltos, casi a la par, el vaporoso vestido blanco ondeaba con el viento templado._

 _-Sakura- llamó aquella voz infantil- Sakura- ella quería correr hacia ella pero la pequeña era más rápida, su juguetona voz comenzó a perderse en el limbo de su ensueño, la colina y el cielo se fundieron con la negrura, distorsionándose en un mar de estrellas, ella flotaba entre ellas, las veía brillas a su alrededor, no, giraban en tono a ella, cientos y cientos de cuerpos celestes bailaban en una perfecta espiral y ella era su centro, una luz dorada se encendió bajo sus pies y su sello… La estrella y el sol se contorsionaron hasta desdibujarse sus líneas, dando lugar a un sol mucho más grande con veintiún rayos saliendo de él, la luna en su cuarto creciente creció para acunar uno de los costados y cientos y cientos de estrellas los rodearon hasta formar un hexágono, la luz se intensificó hasta llenar cada espacio, cada rincón y cada parte de ella, sentía el calor extenderse por su cuerpo, subir y subir desde sus pies hasta su estómago, hasta su cuello y luego todo lo que pudo ver fue esa intensa luz dorada._

Despertó sudando y agitada los fantasmas de sus lágrimas recorriéndole las mejillas, el reloj de la mesa de noche daba las doce menos cuarto, llegaría tarde para almorzar y se ganaría una buena reprimenda de su tía si no se daba prisa. No se molestó en llamar a Yoko, seguía demasiado aturdida para hablar con nadie, se despojó de las pesadas capas de tela y se duchó tan rápido como le fue posible. Su cuerpo ya no dolía, el cansancio parecía haberse evaporado junto con las magulladuras que estaba segura debería tener.

Tomó el primer vestido que sus manos tantearon en el gran closet, era blanco, simple, los tiros gruesos se continuaban con un escote de palabra de honor, el corpiño se ceñía hasta la cintura y caía en una falda de corte A, elegante y austero, se calzó las zapatillas color piel y dejo su cabello suelto, no se maquilló, de todos modos no le gustaba hacerlo, le parecía tener una pegajosa mascara adherida al rostro, terminaba de comprobar que todo estuviese en su lugar cuando dos pequeños golpes en la puerta la sobresaltaron.

-Adelante- grito desde el dormitorio, inmediatamente la energía de Shaoran le acarició la espina dorsal, su magia se tranquilizó en reconocimiento, era como llegar a casa, tenerlo cerca, saber que estaría allí si se giraba para buscar sus ojos, de pronto todas las dudas que la habían golpeado durante la mañana parecían inofensivas.

Shaoran había pasado la mañana con Eriol, la chica no había estado en la casa cuando despertó, aunque lo había hecho muy temprano, no había tomado el desayuno con ellos y de no haber sido por aquella pequeña fluctuación en la energía hacia unos momentos, no se habría enterado de su llegada, se había sentido nervioso durante horas, preguntándose a cada segundo donde estaría, habría querido llamarla o enviarle algún mensaje pero el inglés le advirtió que Mameha era muy estricta y que no le permitía utilizar su teléfono durante los entrenamientos, se habían quedado por allí poniéndose al día, jugando damas durante una hora y finalmente tocando aquel delicado punto que al joven heredero le quitaba el sueño.

-Clow jamás llegó a ser el líder del clan Li- menciono el chino mientras movía sus fichas blancas en el tablero- Pero debió conocer el proceso, no se fue hasta después de los diecisiete años… Él-

-Él conocía bien aquello a lo que tú, querido pariente, te enfrentas ahora, por eso mismo jamás llegó tan lejos.- Eriol se retiró los lentes y froto el puente de su nariz con los dedos índice y pulgar, su mirada era mucho mayor cuando volvió a mirarle.

-Jamás he podido encontrar algún documento que lo vinculara a nadie, tampoco se conocen historias sobre… Bueno, sobre…- Li no sabía cómo explicarlo.

-Nunca estuvo comprometido- sentenció en inglés- Tampoco era famoso por devanear con doncellas dentro o fuera del círculo, él sabía muy bien que si tomaba una prometida estaría atado para siempre a ese lugar, hizo su mejor intento por no enamorarse, huía de las mujeres casaderas como si su sola presencia le quemara, cuando finalmente alcanzó una buena edad y su madre y su abuelo comenzaron a conversar sobre el tema del matrimonio, él hallo la forma de rehuirlos hasta que finalmente la situación lo llevó a irse de China-Eriol sonreía amargamente, sus dedos se movieron y con ellos una de sus fichas en el tablero.

-¿Jamás estuvo enamorado?- Pregunto Shaoran se sentía tonto haciendo estas preguntas, pero bien por curiosidad o bien por el hecho de que le urgía terriblemente encontrar algo a lo que aferrar sus futuras discusiones con el consejo, no pudo evitar que las palabras salieran de su boca.

-Yo no dije eso- De nuevo aquellos ojos azules parecieron brillar con una luz muy antigua, como si pudieran ver más allá del tiempo.- Dije que evitó involucrarse con alguna mujer, eso no quiere decir que no hubiera amado a una, verás querido Li, generalmente los planes que trazamos para nuestra vida se desvían de lo que nosotros hubiéramos querido, en algún punto el destino mete sus manos y todo se convierte en un caos.-

Shaoran movió sus fichas, acorralando a la reina de Eriol, de las cuatro partidas que habían jugado no había podido ganarle ni una sola, eso comenzaba a irritarlo el inglés sonrió haciendo retroceder su ficha.

-No te apresures, medita tus movimientos- dijo Eriol, por un momento Shaoran se preguntó si se refería a la partida que jugaban o a algo más.

-El consejo tiene sus propios prospectos, sus propias ideas de lo que me conviene, creen tener el derecho de decidir por mí- Dijo el chino intentando descubrir el juego sobre el tablero.- No aceptaran el contrato matrimonial tan fácilmente, ella podrá ser la ama de las cartas, la heredera de los Feng, la elegida de Clow y la hechicera más poderosa que se halla visto en el último milenio, pero no les conviene, harán hasta lo imposible para evitar que nos casemos.-

Eriol observó al chico mover nuevamente la ficha y se llevó una agradable sorpresa al ver que volvía a acorralarlo.

-Entonces tendremos que plantearles una opción que no puedan rebatir, Masaki lleva un tiempo en China, lo llamare esta noche para saber cómo van nuestros asuntos, tu madre también está haciendo lo suyo, no dejes que esto te preocupe demasiado, tenemos asuntos más importantes que tratar por ahora.- Un nuevo movimiento y el inglés había tomado de nuevo el control del juego.

-Si no lo aceptan, si se niegan y no podemos convencerlos… Declinare mi puesto- Sentenció Shaoran.

-¡No harás tal cosa!- exclamó Eriol notablemente molesto- No te rindas antes de luchar o habrás perdido.-dos movimientos, Eriol estaba cercando sus fichas, había eliminado varios peones y se acercaba peligrosamente a su reina.

-No voy a perderla de nuevo- Shaoran se movió, se replegó y finalmente soltó un suspiro, tenía dos opciones, con ambas perdería la partida.

-Tú eres el heredero del clan Li, tú eres el predestinado a comandar al consejo, ustedes dos están destinados a hacer grandes cosas, y no dejaremos que una jauría de viejos lobos sin dientes ni garras, que no hacen más que vivir en el pasado detenga el progreso del circulo de magia.- Un movimiento y la reina de Shaoran había perecido, de nuevo.

-Necesitaremos hacer unos cambios, quizás los más jóvenes nos apoyen- Murmuró mirando su derrota sobre la mesa.

-Entonces ve por ellos joven Li.- Eriol sonrió amablemente, pagado de su cuarta victoria.

Unas dos horas y seis partidas más tarde, Shaoran sintió una ligera fluctuación en el ambiente, un eco de poder proveniente de la planta superior, una mirada al inglés y estuvo corriendo escaleras arriba, atravesó los pasillos y se detuvo frente a la puerta de madera tallada, dio un par de golpes tenues, un poco nervioso, la magia fluía con normalidad, sentía su esencia estable y serena… Aun así, había sido su magia lo que lo había estremecido.

-Adelante- La voz de Sakura resonó en la habitación, el chino giró el pomo de la puerta y entró con pasos lentos.

Una sala amplia precedía al dormitorio, las amplias ventanas daban al jardín, las paredes de color crema acunaban estanterías de madera oscura, en el centro un mullido sillón cubierto por almohadones una mesa baja de madera oscura sostenía un cuenco de porcelana lleno de rosas rosado pálido, habían libros aglomerados en una pequeña biblioteca unto a un escritorio de madera tallada, el aroma afrutado y dulce de ella estaba en todos lados, la observó atravesar la puerta de doble hoja que dividía las dos estancias, el corazón se le aceleró al instante, lucia tan hermosa, con el sol del mediodía atravesando los cristales, sus rayos parecían otorgarle un brillo dorado a sus cabellos a sus ojos, ella le sonrió y él se vio envuelto de nuevo en aquella nube de ensueño.

-Hola Shaoran- Dijo Sakura, su voz aún estaba un tanto quebrada, hizo tanto como pudo para sonreír sin que se notara el terrible estado de ánimo que le había hecho colapsar unas horas atrás.

-Hola- contestó el chino, le dio una segunda mirada, tenía los ojos ligeramente enrojecidos y había algo en su tono de voz, en su postura decaída, que no cuadraba con ella.- ¿Te encuentras bien?- Preguntó, ella asintió, él no le creyó ni por un instante- ¿Estas segura?- inquirió dando un paso hacia ella, no sabía que tan correcto era el hecho de que estuvieran a solas en las habitaciones de ella, anillo en el dedo o no.- He sentido una especie de fluctuación en la energía hace un momento.-

No habría logrado engañarlo, aunque fuera mucha mejor actriz de lo que sabía que era.

-Ha sido solo… Me he quedado dormida y he tenido un extraño sueño- dijo finalmente con un suspiro, se acercó al sofá y se dejó caer en él, haciendo una seña para que el chino la siguiera.

-Pareces haber tenido una larga mañana- Shaoran se sentó a su lado y tomo su mano izquierda entre las suyas, el anillo de compromiso brillaba con la luz del sol y el elevó su mano hasta sus labios para posar en ella un ligero beso, ambos se ruborizaron al instante- Has estado llorando- sentenció con recelo el chico.

Sakura se giró hacia la ventana, impidiéndole verla a los ojos, el presiono su mano, pero no dijo nada, le permitió unos momentos para aclarar sus ideas, finalmente ella volteo a verlo, tenía la mirada serena, aunque podía ver como aquella muralla flaqueaba y la angustia arremetía.

-Yo… Supongo que finalmente me ha ganado la ansiedad, no es nada- intentó quitarle importancia, Shaoran la observó con el ceño fruncido, n serviría de nada ir por el frente, a veces, era mejor andarse por las tangentes.

-No te he visto durante el desayuno, ¿Qué has hecho hoy?- pregunto casualmente.

-Mameha suele darme clases muy temprano, se suponía que tendríamos una tranquila lección de elocución y termine en un camino de obstáculos- Dijo ella, aun se veía distante, él no se acobardo.

-¿Y qué tal te ha ido?- preguntó

-Bastante bien, he salido sin un solo rasguño y con el kimono intacto- por un momento su rostro se ilumino y un segundo después la angustia había ganado la batalla.

-¿Sucedió algo más?- el chino sabía que la fina línea estaba a punto de desaparecer, ella estaba a punto de estallar, se aferró aún más a su mano.- Sabes que puedes contarme lo que sea.-

Sakura se estremeció, suspiró y finalmente cedió, le conto todo, lo que había pasado en aquella casa de té, su miedo, su angustia, la desesperación que la había embargado y como todos los acontecimientos de los últimos días finalmente habían hecho mella en ella y había terminado llorando como una niña asustada.

-Ya veo- dijo Shaoran.- Veo que mis hermanas no son las únicas excéntricas-

-¿Tus hermanas?-

-Llame a casa esta mañana, madre me hizo prometer que lo haría en cuanto…- se sonrojo- Bueno en cuanto tú y yo…- Las palabras no salían de sus labios en un orden medianamente decente.- Debía contarle.-

Sakura se ruborizó no había considerado a su futura suegra en todo esto, tampoco el hecho de que Shaoran también estuviera presionado, tenían tanto que conversar, tanto por lo que responder a ambas familias, a los clanes, al consejo

-Lamento que todo esto conlleve tanta presión- dijo mirándola a los ojos- Si pudiera ahorrarte todo lo que seguramente vendrá… Yo-

En un impulso que la dejó aún más sonrojada, si era posible, ella acercó sus rostros y le besó la mejilla.

-Yo tome una decisión, hace mucho tiempo, quizás sin saberlo, nadie me obligó y no me arrepiento de haber aceptado casarme contigo, con todo lo que conlleva, yo tampoco… Se bien lo que puede ocurrir con las personas que están muy cerca de mí- Sakura pensó en su madre y en su abuelo, en sus muertes prematuras, en su sacrificio, pensó en aquel sueño, recordó la sangre, el humo, y a Shaoran… Lágrimas comenzaron a agolparse en sus ojos, él se acercó y posó su frente contra la de ella.

-Juntos- susurró- Todo estará bien si estamos juntos- acercó sus labios y deposito en los suyos un tierno beso.

Él podía leerla con tanta facilidad, lo sabía por como sus hombros se habían cuadrado, por como la examinaba con la mirada, por como sus manos se relajaban y sus brazos se preparaban para recibirla si ella se desmoronaba allí mismo, ella era fuerte, había logrado muchas cosas, había crecido y aun así, cuando estaba con él, era como si fuese libre de demostrar lo rota que estaba, lo débil que podía ser, lo cansada que se sentía, él hacía que todo aquello que le parecía una muestra de debilidad colapsara, era como si lo hiciera a propósito, dejar que sus trozos se desparramaran en sus brazos para luego volver unirlos con dulces palabras, con suaves caricias y besos que estremecían cada rincón de su ser.

-Juntos- dijo ella, sus alientos entremezclados y sus frentes unidas, dos corazones latiendo en armonía perfecta.

-Tenemos mucho que conversar- dijo él, rodeó su cintura para acercarla un poco más- Mas tarde- sus labios volvieron a unirse en una danza sutil, sus mejillas sonrojadas por el contacto, sus manos inseguras posadas sobre el pecho de él, podía sentir su corazón, tan agitado como el de ella, era intenso como aquel simple gesto, aparentemente sobrevaluado por muchos, podía causar tales estragos en su autocontrol, en su cuerpo, en su mente.

El timbre del teléfono los saco de su burbuja, se sobresaltaron a tal punto que Shaoran estuvo muy cerca de caer de espaldas, ella se puso en pie y corrió hacia el escritorio, tomó su celular y observo la pantalla con un gesto de terror, ¿Cuándo había hablado con él por última vez? ¿Sabría lo que había sucedido? ¿Aquel vínculo con su guardián le habría puesto sobre aviso?

Estaba perdida, contestara o no, si lo hacía se enfrentaba a la santa inquisición, si no… seguramente él vendría a ver por qué no contestaba y la situación empeoraría aún más, cayó en cuenta de que estaba a solas, en su habitación… Con Shaoran.

-¿Qué sucede?- Preguntó el chino al ver la expresión adoptada por ella.

-Es…Es…Es mi hermano- murmuró.

Antes de que contestara ambos sabían que sería una larga conversación.

 **Aquí vengo con un nuevo capítulo y disculpándome de nuevo por la demora, espero que les guste… Gracias por seguir allí…**

" **Por las estrellas que escuchan y los sueños que son respondidos"**


	9. Chapter 9

_**El Secreto de la Estrella**_

 _ **Capitulo IX**_

Touya caminaba en círculos dentro de su habitación, un sentimiento conocido aplastando su pecho, como un peso perenne y asfixiante, los últimos días dormir había sido imposible, visiones borrosas y perturbadoras lo atormentaban, _Peligro_ , ella había estado en peligro, el sudor frío recorría su frente y mojaba la funda de su almohada, la desesperación cerniéndose sobre él a cada instante, se sentía inútil.

Durante años había estado allí cuando ella despertaba a mitad de la noche sollozando, curado sus heridas, sus ojos siempre examinando su entorno, atisbando las amenazas, por absurdas que estas fueran, daría su vida por ella, pero no era suficiente, él no era suficientemente fuerte, no tenía suficiente poder. Un guardián no puede resguardar si su protegida lo supera con creces en todo aspecto, los últimos años la había visto crecer, florecer, hacerse fuerte, ágil, pero al mismo tiempo esa luz dentro de ella, la que hacia brillar sus ojos como faros verdes en medio de la noche, titilaba queriendo apagarse, él se odiaba por no poder remediarlo, odiaba al causante de aquella tristeza y odiaba aún más conocer el remedio y anhelar aquello que no haría más que alejarla de él.

Tres días habían transcurrido desde que hablara con su hermana pequeña, el fin de semana sus ansias se intensificaron, aún más cuando observó a Yukito tensarse en una reprimenda a su otra identidad, conteniéndolo de la misma forma en que lo contenía a él. Había sido su compañero el que conversara con Eriol y ambos le habían asegurado que Sakura estaba en perfecto estado, él sabía que era verdad, pero también sabía que le ocultaban algo, lo intuyó desde su fuero interno, desde aquella parte de él siempre cerca de su hermana, lo vio reflejado en los ojos grises de Yukito, en su rostro serio en el estremecimiento de su espalda, casi imperceptible como si un par de alas quisieran salir desde los tensos músculos visibles a través de la camisa. Yukito había escondido las llaves del auto, cerrado las puertas con llave y finalmente asegurado las escasas ventanas del pequeño apartamento, esto último un desperdicio de tiempo, Touya no era tan tonto como para saltar de un octavo piso, ni toda la magia en su cuerpo podría salvarlo de tal caída. Todo esto era un intento para evitar que el castaño fuera a casa, a Tomoeda, su sangre rugió con furia, mientras observaba los autos que transitaban en la avenida bajo sus pies, una hora, solo un corto viaje de una hora en auto los separaba, lo que hubiera ocurrido era lo suficientemente grave como para que todos temieran su regreso, corrió las cortinas de gasa azul marino con tanta fuerza que el fino cortinero plateado se estremeció, se dejó caer sobre la cama con un gesto cansado, no había dormido, esperando un instante en el que el chico de cabellos blancos sucumbiera al cansancio y le diera la oportunidad de salir, pero tal cosa no sucedió, Yukito seguía intransigente, sentando en el pequeño sofá de la sala, con su sonrisa condescendiente pegada a los labios y cocinando tantos platillos y postres que la cocina había quedado abarrotada. Esa era su forma de drenar la tensión, mientras Touya se encerraba en la única habitación del apartamento, enfurruñado, con periodos intermitentes de furia expuesta en gritos y maldiciones y amenazas que jamás cumpliría, el siempre pacifico Yukito se internaba en la cocina, horneaba, batía, decoraba y servía comida que Touya solo comió a regañadientes después de un largo y tortuoso periodo de ayuno.

Finalmente aquella mañana, mientras desayunaban, Yukito dijo la frase que lo había terminado de volver loco.

" _El joven Li ha llegado desde Hong Kong"_

A los ojos de Touya todo se volvió rojo, la sangre bullía en su cabeza sofocando toda racionalidad, los gritos y las maldiciones salieron de su boca sin freno, sin filtro, tiró cojines y puertas, fulmino a Yukito con la mirada cuando este se dio la vuelta y anunció que volvería en cuanto él volviera a ser un ser humano.

Finalmente, en la soledad de su habitación, se dejó caer exhausto sobre el suelo, se abrazó las piernas flexionadas con ambos brazos y hundió el rostro entre las rodillas, los recuerdos vinieron a él como una ráfaga helada y despiadada de un viento fantasma.

 _+++Flash Back+++_

 _La sala era amplia y cada centímetro de pared y techo estaban recubiertos por listones de madera noble y oscura, unas velas flotaban en el aire en torno a una especie de sobrepiso de unos dos metros y medio de ancho por metro y medio de profundidad y al menos veinte centímetros de altura, un sillón mullido de cuero del color del vino añejo en el centro, flaqueado por otros sillones un poco menos llamativos de color negro, habían en total cuatro asientos, incienso era quemado en las esquinas detrás de aquella tarima, en finísimas copas de oro, el suelo de tatames crujió a su paso, a su lado, Yukito había dado paso a un Yue mucho más serio de lo habitual, Mameha, que había estado de pie junto a una mesita baja con tazas y una tetera humeante, lo saludo con una reverencia sencilla y él, no sin una mueca de desagrado, correspondió con una más profunda antes de subir el escalón hasta el asiento a la izquierda del sillón borgoña, se sentó, sintiéndose extraño, podía sentir las guardas mágicas convocadas alrededor del estrado, la situación en si era abrumadora, desconocida, ¿Para qué tanto protocolo?_

 _Nadie le había explicado el porqué de aquella reunión, era cerca de la media noche, durante una breve llamada su bisabuelo solo había dado indicaciones de que acudiera a su casa, una mansión antigua y hermosa a las afueras de la ciudad, le comunicó que debía vestir de gala, que no debía decirle sobre el asunto a ninguna persona a excepción del guardián de la luna y no dio espacio a preguntas o negativas antes de cortar la comunicación. Desde entonces él se había estado preguntando que era tan importante como para convocar al consejo familiar._

 _Las puertas corredizas crujieron al abrirse, un anciano y un joven entraron, al igual que Touya, ambos llevaban un kimono oscuro de seda, el castaño observó a su bisabuelo, a paso lento pero firme tomó asiento en el sillón a la derecha del más llamativo y le sonrió entornando sus ojos con arrugas profundas._

 _-Me alegro mucho de verte- dijo Masaki al ver que Touya instintivamente le seguía- ¿Cómo estás?-_

 _La situación con el hombre era tensa, era su familia y le tenía cierto respeto, pero Touya conocía muy bien y de primera mano los desprecios que el hombre había hecho en repetidas ocasiones a su padre, solía ver el dolor punzar los ojos de su madre cuando le mencionaba, él no había querido conocerlo, él no había pedido jamás todo aquello que ahora poseía, la mitad de la herencia de su abuelo y su madre, más dinero del que creía poder manejar, propiedades y una carga emocional demasiado pesada._

 _-Me encuentro bien- fue su respuesta, seria y tajante, el hombre no retrocedió y en su defensa esbozó una sonrisa cálida._

 _-Me da mucho gusto- contestó._

 _Kerberos, ese muñeco de felpa que Sakura llevaba a todas partes y que resultaba ser su guardián, entró flotando a la sala y se detuvo en una esquina, contemplativo, como si pudiera absorber cada detalle del salón, un respiro más tarde era nuevamente esa bestia alada que él apenas había visto un par de veces, le saludo con un asentimiento y se agazapó frente a la tarima, Yue le imitó ocupando la esquina opuesta sin mirar a ningún sitio con verdadera atención._

 _Eriol Hiragizawa se detuvo a un lado de su tía, sus ojos chispeantes por motivos que Touya prefería no adivinar, le había conoció hacia unos años, en el proceso lo había odiado, admirado y respetado para finalmente aceptar ese sentimiento tan insólito, esa realidad tan absurda, un padre, una parte de su padre y a la vez un completo extraño, su energía, su magia le cantaba, era una nana de dulces notas, alineadas para serenarle, en su presencia se sentía protegido, el peso sobre sus hombros reducido, el extranjero era por partes iguales un anciano y un niño, le enternecía de una extraña forma y hacía nacer en su pecho la misma calidez que su verdadero padre._

 _El peliazul se movió a su sillón del color del vino, con la misma pompa de un emperador, Mameha se ubicó en el único asiento vacío restante, al lado del abuelo._

 _-_ _Yǐ wǒmen de zǔxiān de míngyì kāishǐ běn jiè huìy- la voz de Eriol rasgó el silencio con una voz antigua y gutural impropia de él niño de trece años que se sentaba en el centro de aquel sobrepiso, un báculo apareció en sus manos, al mismo tiempo un símbolo brillante manchó el suelo con un resplandor azul, dos símbolos más aparecieron y Touya observó como Masaki ahora apoyaba su mano derecha sobre el mango de una espada refulgente y Mameha sostenía un abanico negro bordeado por lo que parecía ser escarcha.-_ _C_ _oepit in senatu nobre maiorum_ _\- volvió a decir Eriol esta vez en un tono más suave, Touya se tomó unos segundos antes de traducir mentalmente "En el nombre de nuestros ancestros, que inicie esta sesión"._

 _Un despliegue de magia erizó la piel de los brazos del castaño, su espina dorsal se irguió en acto reflejo y las puertas de bambú de la sala se abrieron para dar paso nada menos que al joven heredero del clan Li. Yue miró de soslayo a Touya, una advertencia captada, el chico se obligó a mantener las facciones serenas, un presentimiento lo embargaba, quedando la boca de su estómago, ¿Qué lo traía a él a un consejo familiar?_

 _-Joven Li Xiao Lang- Anunció la voz del Masaki- Has solicitado una audiencia con el consejo de la familia Feng, eres bienvenido a mi casa.-_

 _Li Shaoran hizo una profunda reverencia, sus ojos fijos en el suelo, la cabeza gacha, estaba ataviado con un traje verde esmeralda adornado con un dragón que enroscaba su cuerpo desde la espalda hasta el pecho. Lucía nervioso, pálido y terriblemente decidido, advirtió Touya, se tensó en su silla._

 _-Me honra que me permitan estar aquí.- dijo en chico en tono solemne._

 _-¿Cuál es el asunto?- Preguntó Eriol, sus ojos brillaron y una sonrisa separo sus labios._

 _Shaoran cerró los ojos un segundo y respiró hondo, cuando alzó el rostro sus ojos castaños se fijaron en Touya, esta vez no había reto, no había odio ni desprecio, no era una de esas miradas que solían compartir cada vez que se veían, no, Touya observó con pánico creciente una súplica oculta en esos ojos que ya no eran tan infantiles, se irguió en toda su altura y cuadró los hombros._

 _-Yo, Li Xiao Lang, Hijo de Li Xiao Long y Li Leran, heredero del clan Li, próximo líder del circulo de magia de China y su humilde servidor solicito formalmente la mano de Kinomoto Sakura en matrimonio.- Su voz fluyo serena y solemne, sus ojos fijos en el castaño, su mano derecha apoyada sobre su corazón y su cuerpo inclinado en una media reverencia._

 _El mundo se detuvo, Touya no sabía si reír a carcajadas, llorar o gritar, poco a poco sus pensamientos se asentaron en una sólida ráfaga huracanada y roja, su mano cayó laxa sobre su rodilla y sus músculo se tensaron mientras siseaba a voz en cuello._

 _-¿Qué has dicho?-_

 _-Mi querido pariente acaba de pedirnos nuestra bendición para casarse con la pequeña Sakura- Eriol dijo extasiado, sin molestarse en disimularlo, Touya desvió su mirada hacia él, ni todo el respeto del mundo bastaría para evitar que lo asesinara con sus propias manos sobre ese precioso suelo de tatames._

 _-Ya veo- Dijo Masaki desde su asiento, también él, para disgusto de su bisnieto, parecía calmado, a su lado Mameha sonreía disimuladamente. Touya cerró sus manos en puños, aquella mujer ni siquiera conocía a su hermana, ¿Que hacia allí?- Eres joven aun- prosiguió el abuelo- ¿Estás seguro de querer hacer tal compromiso?- El chico asintió mirando al patriarca Feng a los ojos, no dudó, no tembló, ni siquiera pareció notar la furia creciente en él._

 _Touya no daba crédito a lo que escuchaba, a la tranquilidad con la que todos reaccionaban, era una niña, apenas una niña y este… Este… "¿Niño?" susurró la voz de Eriol en su cabeza, él sacudió la cabeza, no lo permitiría, jamás, estaba a punto de ponerse de pie y dejar claro su punto de vista cuando el inglés, elevando una mano en señal de súplica silenciosa, se dirigió al joven frente a ellos._

 _-Li, soy testigo de primera mano de los sentimientos que mi protegida y tú comparten- dijo haciendo énfasis en la frase- Aun así concuerdo con Masaki en que ambos son muy jóvenes- En sus ojos una invitación, le daba una oportunidad de respaldar su petición, en otras circunstancias ningún pretendiente, ni aunque descendiera del mismísimo dios del sol, tendría semejante benevolencia de parte de la familia de la chica en cuestión, Li Shaoran lo observó y asintió._

 _-Vine a este país con la firme convicción de tomar las cartas creadas por Clow para mí, para mi familia y mi descendencia, lo creí mi derecho y día tras día esa seguridad se desvanecía, llegué esperando encontrar una adversaria fácil de superar, en cambio, me encontré con un rival del que yo no era digno, ella siempre fue en todo sentido superior a mí, y fue así porque su corazón conocía algo que mi entrenamiento había pasado por alto, el poder de la amistad y el amor, Sakura me enseñó que ser vulnerable a las emociones y a los deseos de tu corazón te hace fuerte, te da un verdadero motivo.- Hizo una pausa, los ojos brillando por lágrimas contenidas.- Ella se ha convertido en mi motivo para sortear las dificultades de cada prueba, la amo.- sus ojos se desviaron hacia Touya.- La amo ahora y la amare dentro de diez, veinte, cien años…- Touya se congeló, no pudo más que observar al chino.- Por aras del destino, por un milagro o por la bendición de algún sr superior soy correspondido, sé que es pronto, sé que debemos terminar nuestra educación y también sé que estar a mi lado no será precisamente un camino de rosas…- Por un momento su mirada se ensombreció, un segundo más tarde la decisión brillaba en esos ojos café con más fuerza- Les juro por mi honor que dedicaré cada segundo de lo que me reste de vida a protegerla y hacerla feliz, si ustedes me dan su consentimiento y ella me acepta.-_

 _Kerberos, que había estado callado y meditabundo, dio un paso al frente, Yue le siguió._

 _-Pides nuestra aprobación mocoso- dijo el guardián- ¿Qué piensas hacer si nos negamos?-_

 _-Si ella me acepta, asumiré las consecuencias de mis actos- dijo sin vacilar- si ella me otorga su mano nada más importará.-_

 _-¿Así que decidamos lo que decidamos seguirás adelante?- Inquirió Kerberos, el chino asintió solemnemente._

 _-Te juzgué una vez joven Li- Intervino Yue- No eras digno de las cartas de nuestro creador, nunca te pertenecieron… Aun así…- Sus ojos de luna llena se clavaron en el chico, Touya tembló imperceptiblemente en su silla, aferrándose a los pozabrazos para no saltar y golpearlo.- Ella habría dado su vida para evitar que yo te hiciera daño y tu… Tú casi lo hiciste, estabas listo para morir ahogado si eso la liberaba, pude verlo en tu mirada en esa ocasión- Touya palideció, ¿Su vida?- Veo tu alma joven Li- Dijo con un asentimiento, sus ojos se volvieron más intensos mientras daba un paso al frente, quedando mucho más cerca del chico.- Nadie será jamás suficiente, nadie la merece pero tu… Tu estas muy cerca.- Touya no daba crédito a lo que había oído._

 _-Eres un blando Yue- murmuró Kerberos dando un paso delante- Creí que lo torturaríamos un poco más- se quejó, ambos guardianes se posicionaron a cada lado del heredero Li, se giraron y encararon al consejo familiar._

 _-En lo que a mi concierne- Dijo Yue mirando fijamente a Touya con una mirada que parecía de otra persona- Te concedo mi bendición.-_

 _-También yo mocoso- Kerberos agitó las alas y por un segundo una sonrisa bailó en la comisura dela boca de Shaoran, pero él no le permitió surcar sus labios, no aún._

 _Masaki Amamiya se puso en pie, miró a su nieta quien asintió y luego miro a su bisnieto, Touya estaba rígido en su silla, la ira había dado paso al desconcierto y a un estupor que le entumecía las puntas de los dedos, ¿Qué pretendían? ¿Qué esperaban de él? Era su hermana pequeña, él la había visto crecer, la había cuidado y a su manera le demostraba lo mucho que significaba tenerla, ¿Cómo podían siquiera pedirle que escuchara todo esto?_

" _Su felicidad esta con él, no significa que dejará de apreciarte" La voz de Eriol volvió a resonar en su mente, era un tono sutil, cálido, comprensivo, aun así a Touya comenzaba a dolerle la cabeza, le faltaba el aire, por un instante deseó tener aún aquel don, él lo había entregado por amor, pero ahora… Como si el cielo le hubiera escuchado un destello de luz llamó su atención desde el fondo de la sala, reconoció el rostro, la sonrisa y el aroma a claveles en el aire._

 _-"Mamá"- pensó, la mujer sonrió, un asentimiento breve y rápido sumado a sus ojos verdes e intensos, desapareció tan rápido como había llegado y solo entonces Touya noto que Masaki le miraba._

 _-¿Tú qué opinas?- Preguntó cuándo estuvo seguro de tener su atención._

 _¿Qué opinaba?... ¡Absolutamente NO!_

 _La imagen de su madre destello de nuevo ante sus ojos, un estremecimiento lo recorrió, ¿Cedería? Aún cabía la posibilidad de que ella dijera que no… Estuvo a punto de poner los ojos en blanco, no, claro que ella no le rechazaría, aunque tuvieran trece años, esa era la razón por la que había odiado al chico desde el primer instante, había algo en la irada de su hermana, un tenue brillo que apareció junto con el chino y que con el paso del tiempo había crecido hasta convertirse en una estrella nítida en esos ojos verdes, además, él era capaz de hacerla feliz y Touya lo sabía, no se opondría a la felicidad de su hermana, no era tan tonto como para pensar que ella estaría siempre bajo su atenta mirada, crecía con demasiada rapidez, y con ella ese poder al que tanto temía. La verdad sea dicha; él tenía miedo, miedo a verla herida, miedo a verla tan feliz que se fuera lejos, miedo a perder lo que más amaba en esta vida, una mirada a Yue y los ojos de esa persona especial lo absorbieron, sabía bien lo que aquella mirada quería decir, "Tu sabes lo que él siente, lo hemos vivido"._

 _Touya miro al niño enfrente de él, sus ojos castaños serenos, decididos, no, él no podría evitarlo, aun así, ganaría tiempo, no aceptaría así como así._

 _-Es demasiado joven- sentenció con voz airada, sus hombros se cuadraron y tuvo que obligarse a respirar- Pero no me opondré si es lo que ella desea- una amenaza implícita en sus palabas, en su mirada, frente a él, el chico castaño pareció relajarse un ápice._

 _Masaki asintió, se giró hacia Shaoran ahora flanqueado por los guardianes del sol y la luna, su sello, apareció bajo sus pies, Shaoran pareció captar la señal y un entramado de luces doradas se dibujó en el suelo, seguido por los símbolos de los guardianes, Eriol se puso en pie, su báculo aferrado a su mano derecha y una sonrisa surcando sus labios e iluminando sus ojos, Touya y Mameha también se irguieron._

 _-Li Xiao Lang, como líder del clan Feng te otorgo la bendición de nuestra familia, nuestra protección y la mano de mi bisnieta Sakura en matrimonio, si ella te acepta.- un halo de luz atravesó la estancia, una espada apareció en las manos del anciano, una hoja curvada y brillante.- Puedes hablarle al respecto, pero no abra ceremonia hasta que ambos hallan alcanzado la mayoría de edad.-_

" _La mayoría de edad", pensó Touya con desdén, al menos debió haber pedido que esperaran unos veinte años. Como si lo hubiera escuchado, Eriol tembló casi imperceptiblemente, conteniendo una carcajada._

 _-Como la reencarnación de Li Clow Reed, con la bendición de Li Leran y como protector de la maestra de las cartas otorgo i bendición y en nombre del clan Li tomo la responsabilidad de guiar a la pequeña Sakura en el largo camino que ha de recorrer si te acepta.-_

 _Algo en aquel tono molestó profundamente a Touya, sin embargo no había mucho que hacer, los sellos destellaron una última vez antes de desaparecer y los residuos de magia en el aire, las sonrisas y un presentimiento funesto le hicieron comprender que aquel trato había sido sellado._

 _Fin del Flash Back***_

Entonces como ahora, su conciencia le gritaba que no había otro camino, el tiempo había llegado, su hermana tenía ya dieciocho años, él mocoso había vuelto para reclamarla y a pesar de todo lo ocurrido en estos años, a pesar del dolor que había visto en ella, él sabía que no le rechazaría, el carácter de Sakura se había modificado lo suficiente como para que el chico tuviera que esforzarse un poco, pero no mucho más.

Se pasó las manos frenéticamente por el cabello, respiró hondo varias veces hasta sentir que una ínfima cantidad de aire llegaba a sus pulmones y entonces, movido por el recuerdo de una sonrisa maternal, por alguna fuerza extraña e imprudente y por un amor más profundo que cualquier otro sentimiento que pudiera albergar en su interior, tomó su teléfono y marco.

Dos timbres más tarde la voz de su hermana, con un tono más alegre que el que le hubiera escuchado en seis años contestó.

-¿Esta él contigo?- Preguntó Touya sin miramientos ni saludos, ella afirmó en un susurro- Comunícamelo por favor.-

Touya era presa de un crisol de emociones tan dispares como intensas, se preguntó si así se sentiría su padre al comunicarle la noticia, no lo creía posible, a ese hombre lo embargaba una paz tan inquebrantable, como si supiera de antemano lo que ocurrirá y estuviera preparado para ello.

La voz del chico resonó firme por el auricular, aunque Touya no lo comprendió, puesto que estaba demasiado abrumado, lanzó su primer ataque.

-Ella dijo que si- no era una pregunta.

-Así es- Contestó Shaoran.

-Escúchame bien, si una sola lágrima que no sea de felicidad sale de esos ojos por tu culpa, si dañas un solo pelo de su cabeza yo…- la furia se evaporó de repente, su voz se tornó una súplica refrenada por el orgullo decadente- Ella es lo más valioso que tengo, significa… Todo para mi… Cuídala… Hazla feliz- susurró- Si no lo haces te buscare y cuando te encuentre te matare con mis propias manos.-

-Si le hago daño yo mismo me pondré a tu merced- contestó el chico con voz solemne- Ella también es muy importante para mi.-

-Llegare pronto-

Touya dejó caer el teléfono a su lado, sobre la alfombra unos pasos sonaron amortiguados y Yukito abrió la puerta y se apoyó en el marco mirándolo con esos ojos grises tan intensos como divertidos.

-Estoy muy feliz de que actúes finalmente como un adulto- Dijo el chico, se veía agotado.

-Siempre me comporto como un adulto- refunfuñó Touya frotándose el rostro, su mente trabajaba a mil por hora, sabía que tenía el tiempo contado, calculaba que las cosas sucederían pronto y él debía estar listo, un recuerdo voló a través de su memoria y él abrió los ojos como platos ante la idea que comenzaba a formarse pudo verlo, casi tocarlo, quizás él no fuera un mago poderoso, pero el cielo lo ayudara si tenía una mente vivaz y unas muy buenas relaciones con sus colegas.

-Yuki- dijo mirando al chico con expresión ansiosa.- ¿Recuerdas ese documento de la compañía pesquera en China?-

Yukito lo miró confuso, su otra identidad parecía tan ansioso como el castaño, un mal presentimiento lo embargó.

-¿El del Señor Fuji?-

-Precisamente- Touya se puso en pie, pasó la mano por su cabello despeinado y cerró los ojos en un intento por hacer memoria.

-¿Para qué lo quieres?- Yukito estaba adoptando un tono precavido, esa chispa en los ojos de su compañero una era buen presagio, el guardián agitándose en su interior parecía tener las mismas intenciones que Touya.

-Tengo una idea- Dijo simplemente Touya y atravesó la puerta en dirección al pequeño estudio.

Yukito respiró hondo, una idea, claro que tenía una idea y él no tenía fuerzas para intervenir de nuevo, resignado, se dejó envolver en un halo de luz plateada.

-Ustedes dos… Más vale que sepan lo que están haciendo.- Dijo en un suspiro, sumiéndose en la inconciencia. Un segundo más tarde Yue seguía de cerca los pasos de Touya.

-Estoy seguro que lo vi en el cajón de la derecha.- musitó Yue, tan excitado como era posible en él, Touya asintió y se hundió hasta los codos en un sinfín de carpetas.

Tomoyo Daidoji era hermosa, y lo sabía bien, con su largo cabello del color del plomo y sus grandes ojos de amatista, siempre vivos y risueños, su piel de nata fresca y su sonrisa encantadora, todo aquello reflejado en ese nuevo espejo ornamentado colgado en el recibidor de la gran casa, todo ellos era una máscara, casi tan perfecta como su felicidad perpetua, casi tan útil como sus incontables cámaras de video. Detrás de aquel reflejo perfecto podía ver a la chica resquebrajada y volátil que día tras día se hundía más en el espeso lodo que era su alma.

Durante años había guardado secretos, escondido su soledad detrás de sus obras de arte, remendado su corazón con melodías impasibles que le permitían atisbar la calma de la dicha por meros minutos en los que se sentía finalmente plena, era como tener un lugar en el mundo, un lugar que realmente la satisficiera. Ella había tenido una buena vida, en términos generales, tenía una madre amorosa que hacia lo imposible por llenar esos vacíos que solo ella podía entrever, un bisabuelo que había hecho el papel de padre, amigos que más que eso eran su familia, una fortuna para cubrir todos sus caprichos, pero estaba ese pequeño detalle que, a pesar de arrastrarlo constante y forzosamente hacia la insignificancia, le carcomía con una mezcla de ira y dolor.

Su padre, o mejor dicho, la ausencia de este.

Sus padres se habían casado en un arrebato poco racional después de conocerse en la universidad, Sonomi había olvidado mencionar ese curioso detalle de la herencia mágica familiar, claro que ella no lo poseía y tampoco lo había heredado Tomoyo, todo estuvo bien, eran una familia común, hasta esa fatídica noche, hacía quince años, en que su padre había descubierto, por mera casualidad, las implicaciones de descender de un Feng. Ver al abuelo con una mano envuelta en llamas había trastornado al hombre que, furioso y aterrado había exigido a Sonomi una explicación y una vez esta se la hubiera dado, aún más furioso y cegado por el miedo había exigido a su esposa que se alejara de esos… _"Fenómenos"._

" _No son como nosotros"_ Había dicho con despreció, ella apenas tenía tres años, pero el recuerdo, borroso y palpable estaba allí, el eco de la voz de un hombre cuyo rostro no podía recordar.

La ira de la mujer fue tal y su decepción tan grande que si hubiera tenido una pizca de magia Chang Daidoji no la hubiera contado. Esa noche el hombre se fue para nunca más volver, alegando que no deseaba una esposa ni una hija descendientes de criaturas antinaturales.

Jamás lo volvieron a ver, nunca se preocupó de Tomoyo y tampoco preguntó si ella poseía esos dones que a él tanto le habían disgustado y aterrado, ella vivía con la constante duda, ¿Qué pensaría de ella si pudiera verla ahora? ¿Qué pensaría ella de él?

Por un tiempo le había odiado con intensidad, ese sentimiento dio paso a la ira y luego una lástima profunda, él no podía ver la belleza de la magia, la hermosura y la naturalidad de lo extraordinario, él no se merecía a su familia, pero aún así, el rechazo dolía con aras de fuego en su pecho. Tomoyo veía a su madre llorar por las noches, cuando se creía oculta entre las paredes de su habitación, no había una foto del padre ausente, su madre las había quemado todas, cada recuerdo y cada objeto junto con el certificado de matrimonio.

Volvió a mirar su rostro en el espejo, ¿Cuánto de él habría en ella?, no quería saberlo.

Unos pasos resonaron en la escalera al final de la estancia y Eriol apareció sonriendo, vestía un traje de lino completamente negro y sonrió en cuanto sus ojos azules como zafiros se posaron en la chica.

El vestido lavanda fluía sobre su cuerpo forrando sutilmente las curvas recién adquiridas, le llegaba a la altura de las rodillas y se ondulaba como si el viento jugara con él, de perfil y a primera vista, Eriol tuvo que recordarse quien era aquella joven, hacía un tiempo ya que ciertas… ¿Cosas?... no sabía cómo llamarlo, pero lo que fuera parecía agitarse en presencia de Tomoyo, ella era calma, era paz y él anhelaba ambas cosas con frenesí, hablar con ella era sencillo, su inteligencia no dejaba de asombrarlo y podía ver en su mirada siempre firme el reflejo de un alma afligida, un reflejo quizás, de su propio sentir.

-Buenas tardes Tomoyo- Saludó acercándose y tomando su mano para rozar sus nudillos, ella le obsequió con una sonrisa antes de retirar su mano, demasiado rápido para el gusto del inglés.

-Buenas tardes- dijo y volvió la vista al espejo- ¿Es nuevo?- señalo con la barbilla el enorme espejo ornamentado, el marco dorado era un entretejido de finos hilos de oro y perlas de diferentes tamaños.

-Un pequeño capricho- contestó Eriol sonriendo, la verdad era más que un capricho, una inversión, pero no estaba de humor para abordar los detalles tras su nueva adquisición.

-¿Dónde están todos?- Preguntó siguiéndolo a través del recibidor hacia la amplia sala de estar y hasta el comedor.

-Sakura bajará en un momento y creo que el querido Shaoran está recuperándose de una conversación telefónica con su cuñado, no tardaran.-

En la enorme mesa de madera cuencos de flores y deliciosos platillos se amontonaban, humeantes trozos de carne adornados exquisitamente, tartas y jarras con líquidos de diversos colores, Eriol vivía con lujo y no se reprimía en absoluto, el inglés la guio hasta la silla junto a Mameha, los tres guardianes salpicados por la mesa parecían demasiado absortos en sus propias conversaciones.

Eriol tomó asiento en la cabecera de la mesa y examino a cada uno de los presentes, sus amigos, su familia, como si hubieran sido convocados Sakura y Shaoran entraron al comedor tomados de la mano, él sonrió, una de esas sonrisas sinceras que pocas veces lograban colorear sus ojos con la luz de la alegría.

Sakura tomó asiento a su derecha, el joven heredero a su izquierda, observó a uno y a otro, sus mejillas ligeramente sonrojadas, sus ojos brillantes con la esperanza del mañana. El mañana, él sabía mejor que nadie lo que comenzaba a dibujarse en el camino, seria duro, difícil y si estaba en lo cierto doloroso, si la suerte, el destino o los dioses estaban de su lado… Tenían que estarlo.

-Me alegra que finalmente estemos todos juntos- Dijo Eriol sonriendo, tomó la mano de Sakura en un gesto paternal y observó de nuevo aquel anillo.- Las piezas del destino comienzan a encajar.-

Sakura le miró y luego a su prometido al otro lado de la mesa, comprendió que había un tema más que tratar, buscaría el tiempo aquella misma noche, Shaoran asintió, comprendiendo su mirada y la de Eriol, era hora de asumir sus responsabilidades.

Se disponían a comer cuando se escuchó el primer grito, seguido por pasos apresurados, platos rompiéndose, puertas siendo azotadas… Eriol aún sostenía la mano de su protegida cuando la mujer entró al comedor, sus ojos castaños se fijaron en ellos y la ira chisporroteó, su rostro se endureció a pesar de las marcas de cansancio que surcaban su faz.

-No otra vez- Susurró Kerberos dejando de lado los cubiertos con los que estaba a punto de atacar un cuenco con vegetales al vapor.

Shaoran desvió su mirada de la mujer solo unos segundos para mirar a su prometida, ella le devolvió un gesto exasperado, Mameha se crispó en su silla mientras apretaba ligeramente un abanico oculto entre los pliegues de su kimono blanco, a su lado Nakuru presionó ambas palmas sobre la mesa y Tomoyo se aferró a Spinel que en el medio segundo transcurrido había atisbado a flotar hacia ella.

-Siento interrumpir lo que seguramente es una agradable celebración- Kaho Mizuki no tenia en ella el menor rastro de magia, no había oscuridad a su alrededor, solo odio, profundo, frío, surcando cada centímetro de su cuerpo.- Pero no hubiera hecho tanto alboroto si tus sirvientes no se enfrascaran en negarme el paso, ¿Es que ya no soy bienvenida en tu casa?- la pregunta no era para Eriol, sus ojos feroces, estaban clavados en Sakura, en sus manos unidas, en el anillo en su dedo anular.

-Dejaste de ser bienvenida cuando atacaste a mi familia- La voz de Eriol cortó el aire, tan helada y contenida que Sakura se estremeció, aún así, él no soltó su mano, se aferró a ella como un ancla, un contacto para no perder el control de la magia en su interior, su calma de un instante atrás fue sustituida con una tormenta que tanto Sakura como Shaoran podían sentir a través del aire, el chino hizo aparecer una esfera en su mano derecha, sus hombros se curvaron ligeramente, listo para intervenir.

Kaho vaciló, como si aquellas palabras la hubieran golpeado, pero solo fue un momento, de nuevo observó las manos unidas de Sakura y Eriol, descansado lánguidamente sobre la mesa, el anillo brillando bajo la luz del candelabro, su sangre se heló por completo, Shaoran captó el hilo de sus pensamientos al instante y casi sonrió, casi. Sabía muy bien que una mujer celosa era un arma de doble filo, sus hermanas habían hecho un buen trabajo dándole ejemplos de ello, recordó la mirada que la mujer había dedicado a su prometida unos días antes en el estudio del inglés, recordó su frialdad creciente, las discusiones y todo tuvo sentido, ella no veía a Sakura como la protegida del mago, la veía como una competencia.

Kaho estaba siendo presa de la debilidad humana, un estado que se alcanza fácilmente si no se cultiva el carácter, o al menos, eso solía decir Li Leran, Shaoran comenzaba a estar de acuerdo, él mismo había sentido el impulso de los celos, pero había bastado una segunda mirada para notar la realidad, un padre que adora a su hija, eso era Eriol, aunque aparentara juventud, aunque su comportamiento irónico y su sentido del humor, tan negro como la noche, envolvieran con un velo aquel sentimiento, protegiéndolo constantemente, era eso y nada más. También estaba el hecho de la inestable relación que estos dos habían estado manteniendo, un caos que había consumido a toda la casa debido a la imposibilidad de mantener a Kaho dentro de los límites de la cortesía.

-¿Qué celebramos?- Musitó Mitzuki ignorando deliberada y tontamente la advertencia palpable en las palabras de Eriol.

-Un evento que no te incluye- Siseo Nakuru, como si ella fuera un reflejo de su amo, temblaba de ira, sus ojos chispeantes.

-¿Ah no?- Protestó ella volviendo sus ojos a Sakura.

No había verdadero peligro, se recordó Eriol, no había magia involucrada, ella no era más que una mujer estúpida y resentida, no usaría magia contra ella, no… Pero allí estaba, el recuerdo de esos tótems, el peligro que había corrido su familia por las tonterías que ella había cometido, se había aliado con el demonio para conseguir… ¿Qué exactamente?

-No- Siseó entre dientes Nakuru.

Sakura sintió en flujo de magia proveniente del inglés, apretó su mano en gesto conciliador.

-No era una celebración, no exactamente, sabes que Eriol es excéntrico.- Intervino Sakura, su voz era calmada pero aun así Shaoran se puso en guardia.- Nosotros…- Dijo mirando esta vez a Shaoran.

-Un compromiso- Intervino Eriol.- Eso es lo que interrumpes.-

Ni bien lo dijo Shaoran supo que estaban perdidos.

Kaho no tenía magia, pero la mujer en si misma era un vendaval de violencia cuando estaba enojada.

-Maldito bastardo- murmuró y lo siguiente que vio Sakura fue como un costoso jarrón de porcelana volaba por los aires, flores y agua incluida, directo hacia la cabecera de la mesa, Eriol levantó una mano y este quedo suspendido a medio camino, el inglés soltó su mano, Shaoran estaba de pie, Nakuru había saltado de su asiento tirando la silla y Kerberos flotaba cerca de su ama, Mameha, con la mirada seria y sus ojos verdes fijos en Kaho, se puso en pie y adelantó sus pasos hasta cubrir con su cuerpo a Tomoyo.

-Estoy realmente cansado de ver como destrozas mi casa Kaho- Dijo Eriol, sus ojos viajaron hacia la mujer que lo miraba con repugnancia.

-¿Cómo has podido?- la pregunta fue para Sakura, Kaho dio un paso y Shaoran se interpuso entre ella y la mesa.

-¿Qué?- susurró Sakura, no comprendía lo ocurrido.

-Cálmate y mira de nuevo- Dijo el chino con serenidad.

-No te entrometas, esto no es tu asunto.- Kaho intentó dar otro paso el chico no se movió.

-Lo es si amenazas a mi prometida- las palabras de Shaoran la hicieron retroceder un paso, miró a Sakura y luego a Eriol, finalmente se volvió al castaño.

-Eres un tonto si no ves…- comenzó a decir.

-Eres tú la que no puede ver, eres tú quien tiene un problema de percepción.- Shaoran estaba molesto, se giró y caminó hasta Sakura, tomó su mano y entrelazó sus dedos con los de ella.- ¿Tenemos un toque de queda?- Preguntó a Eriol.

Sonriendo y dejando que un poco de la rabia se disipara ante ese gesto, el inglés meneo la cabeza y alzó la vista a Mameha.

-No más de las once, mañana es lunes- Dijo la mujer sonriendo cálidamente.

Shaoran arrastró a Sakura fuera del comedor, Mameha y Tomoyo se llevaron a Nakuru casi a rastras y Kerberos, refunfuñando y llevándose consigo una tarta de frutas lo siguió.

-Spinel…- Dijo Eriol al ver que el guardián no se retiraba.- Dame unos minutos.

El pequeño guardia floto hasta quedar frente a Kaho, sus ojos la penetraron y ella sintió miedo, quizás por primera vez, de ellos.

-Tenia fe en ti, confié en ti, pero destruiste todo por tus celos absurdos, eres insignificante Kaho Mitzuki, porque decidiste serlo y convertiste en realidad tu mayor miedo, eres una tonta y si vuelves a acercarte a mi amo o a Sakura o a cualquier miembro de esta familia yo mismo ejecutare el castigo- Su voz aguda y aniñada hacia su amenaza más macabra y Kaho se encontró temblando mientras lo veía atravesar la puerta.

Eriol hizo un floreo y el jarrón regresó a su sitio, sus ojos fríos escrutaron a Kaho.

-No seguiré tolerando esto- Dijo con voz firme- Lo que sea que hubiera entre nosotros se terminó hace mucho tiempo, has hecho todo lo posible por destruir todo lo que pudiera haber sobrevivido.-

-¿Dejarás que se case con él?- parecía sorprendida.

-¿Y por qué no?- preguntó cansado.

-Tú… Tú la…-

-Te lo diré una última vez, amo a esa niña como si fuera mi hija, si quieres seguir pensando otras cosas no me importa.- Eriol rodeó la mesa y se acercó a ella, su simple visión parecía enfermarlo ahora, ¿Qué había visto en aquella mujer?

-Yo podría darte hijos- Musitó con rabia.

-Tú y yo no somos compatibles y me has demostrado suficiente inmadurez como para negarme siquiera a considerarlo.- estaba siendo brusco y lo sabía, el cielo le ayudara, él jamás había deseado hijos con Kaho, jamás la había visto como parte de algo más allá de los momentos que compartían, eso debió alertarlo, pero habían pasado tantas cosas, ella era una agradable distracción que luego se convirtiera en un compromiso implícito, una obligación con la que él no quería cargar, la aparente diferencia de edad era ahora más que tangible, y su inseguridad con el paso de los años se había vuelto insoportable y luego ofensiva al volcarse en su protegida.-Vete.- Dijo señalando la puerta.

Kaho dejó escapar las lágrimas se abalanzó hacia él y se aferró a las solapas de su chaqueta, frenética, intentó besarlo. Eriol intentó recordarse que había sido educado correctamente y reprimió el instinto de empujarla, en cambio, la sujeto por las muñecas y la condujo hasta la puerta, una señal y uno de los choferes estaba junto a ellos.

-Llévala a casa- ordenó soltándola.- No habrá una próxima visita- su voz era una amenaza directa.- Si la hay no frenare a mis guardianes y ellos están muy molestos contigo.- Se dio la vuelta y azotó la puerta detrás de él, ignorando los gritos al otro lado.

Tomoyo lo encontró una hora más tarde en su estudio, desplomado sobre un sofá de color borgoña, con la mirada fija en la ventana abierta, él no se inmuto cuando ella toco dos veces la puerta ni cuando entro con pasos dudosos y se acercó, pareció no notarla hasta que ella apoyo una mano sobre su brazo, cerró los ojos y soltó un suspiro antes de girarse para verla.

-No has comido- dijo ella sin titubear, aunque su estómago se contrajo al ver la expresión de su rostro.

-Mi apetito ha desaparecido- Dijo Eriol, parecía turbado.

Había estado pensando, recopilando momentos con aquella mujer, no había encontrado ni uno solo lo suficientemente agradable como para apaciguar su desprecio, aquellas emociones lo consumían, estaba cansado, cansado de estar solo. Tenía una familia, pero había ciertos aspectos de su vida que no podían llenar, su alama era antigua y su cuerpo demasiado joven, sus emociones eran contradictorias, anhelaba algo… diferente. Sintió su aroma golpearlo en cuanto toco su brazo y una oleada de paz llegó hasta la más profundo de sus ser, abrió sus ojos para encontrarse con ese par de amatistas, un universo de amabilidad y… ¿Preocupación?

-¿Qué ha sido todo eso?- Inquirió ella tomando asiento en un sillón contiguo.

Eriol se froto la cara con ambas manos, no tenía fuerzas para erguirse, así que se limitó a permanecer lánguido en su asiento y dejó que el aura de Tomoyo lo envolviera.

-Me temo que carezco del don de las gentes- Murmuró, ella rio al instante.

-No- Dijo sonriéndole.- Careces de la capacidad para ser sutil-

-¿Quieres decirme que no tengo tacto?- enarcó una ceja y la miró de soslayo-

-Ni el más mínimo- Aseguró ella.- ¿Qué sucedió?- Tomoyo era una visita continua en esa casa, lo suficiente como para tener una habitación siempre dispuesta para ella, pero era muy poco lo que su antigua profesora convivía con ellos dentro de esas paredes, generalmente era Eriol quien la visitaba a ella en el templo, además, ella no había presenciado los más grandes tropiezos y solo sabía de ellos por las conversaciones con Sakura, que cada día parecía más turbada y preocupada por los arrebatos de Kaho.

-El motivo sigue siendo el mismo- Dijo Eriol con desdén y su rostro se crispó en una expresión de asco- Cree que mis sentimientos por Sakura son… De otro tipo al que realmente son.-

-Esta celosa- Sentenció Tomoyo, sí, todos, menos Sakura, lo habían notado, las atenciones de Eriol hacia la chica no eran toleradas por Kaho, quien cada día exigía más y más atención, hasta parecer una niña caprichosa.

-Esta trastornada- Dejó escapar el inglés.- No sé qué me paso, no sé cómo no lo vi antes.-

-Solemos ver lo que queremos cuando estamos enamorados- Tomoyo sonrió con tristeza y Eriol se sorprendió preguntándose si aquella chica alguna vez habría estado enamorada, la sensación que lo embargó segundos después fue agria… ¿De quién? Un sinfín de preguntas siguieron a aquella y se vio obligado a mover la cabeza para alejar el tema.

-Sonará terrible- dijo entre susurros.- Pensarás que soy un hombre despreciable, pero ahora estoy seguro que jamás sentí amor por Kaho.- Era verdad y lo había comprendido aquella misma noche en cuanto ella había mencionado el tema de tener hijos.

Tomoyo le miró unos segundos, examinándolo.

-No, no eres un hombre despreciable- dijo y él suspiro- Eres honesto, es mejor el dolor de la verdad que la falsa felicidad del conformismo.

Eriol le devolvió la mirada, había algo en ella, en la forma como sus ojos analizaban cada aspecto, la agilidad de su mente para dar vuelta a los detalles apropiados, la luz que iluminaba su rostro al sonreír.

-Estoy de acuerdo- dijo Eriol.

-¿Quieres estar solo?- pregunto ella y el palideció, no, claro que no quería estar solo, pero tampoco había encontrado una compañía adecuada, y entonces allí estaba ella, llenando su silencio con la comodidad entre dos viejos amigos, iluminando su consternación con la tenue luz de su mirada violácea.

-No, por favor…- ella asintió ante su comentario.

Se quedaron allí, disfrutado de la brisa fresca que mecía las cortinas de gaza, arrullados por el silencio de la noche, admirando el cielo estrellado, ella era paz, ella era calma, un oasis de armonía en su mundo a medio construir.


End file.
